More Than One Shot
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Post Suicide Squad, Joker makes Deadshot an offer that is reluctantly accepted. Working for the Clown King himself forces Floyd to battle the demons he is trying to get rid of. His friendship with Harley becomes twisted and complex. When an apparent hit is put on Harley on a mission gone bad... things change for all three of them. For better or worse.
1. First Shot

Life is short.

Life is fragile.

Gotta love those corny sayings huh?

Heh, but really after the shit I've seen and done? I repeat this to myself every night before I sleep, ready for it all to end. Hoping to god my daughter will be fine. Hoping it would all work out for everyone else in the fam...

Life... is... fragile.

Especially when it's my bullets that is shattering it all to pieces for sure.

Shit, I can't even count the amount of lives I've ended at this point. Scumbags, cheaters... business men. Innocent people sprinkled here and there too? ... Yea probably a few. I'm not going to lie. I've lived one fucked up life. A fucked up life that is just as fragile as anyone else's really.

Killed or be killed bitch.

Correction. Life is a bitch... and fragile. It's not the being dead as a door nail part that you gotta be concerned about. It's the 'living' part of it. I mean really... you got one shot at this life to not mess up and I'm allegedly the guy that doesn't miss... ever right?

But I guess being in this cell... and being away from... 'her'... well that's the biggest miss a father could ever make.

Damn it. Just wanted to be a good father and give her everything she wanted...

Where did it go wrong?

Uh, probably I learned I had a talent to put bullets through people's brains. Yep, that's where it all started I guess. Yeah... that's where it went.. 'wrong'.

Don't get me wrong. I don't want forgiveness. I did what I had to do and you can't rewind time. I may want my daughter to not think I'm a piece of shit? But news flash... I am a piece of shit.

I'm Dennis Rodman on the 1996 Chicago Bulls... Metta World Peace circa 2009... Draymond Green for you little kids out there... A bad brotha that will get the job done no matter the cost. This is what I'm good at and I'll burn for it probably. In Hell or by the hands of some crazy maniac in Gotham City at least.

I know what I am...

So... I guess that's why this girl Harley bugs me.

Daddy's little monster herself. My new pal around these parts since Task Force X came together... one of a few. What makes this crazy girl tick? Does she know who she is? What she is? She's a walking... contradiction.

Little scantily dressed she-devil clown waving a giant mallet... with a heart?

She's killed just as many as me and with no sense of remorse that I can see. Rumor is she's the one who killed the Bat's little partner laughing the whole time... yet she cared for the little squad we had going... losing Diablo crushed her. Even Flag getting the girl at the end made her weepy eyed.

She saved us. Stuck her neck out for us and cried at our pain and suffering.

Ah well... an espresso machine fixes all the emotional turmoil right?

Back to crazy clown mode.

Confusing as shit. She's sweet through and through... a fucked up maniac through and through. Innocent, evil, yet caring... The rules don't apply to her. She doesn't think her life is fragile.

When I jump off buildings? I make sure my harness is secure...

"Fuck harnesses you little pussy." Is what she'd say probably... Hell, she'd go skydiving without the chute.

Have I ever been in love? She asked out of the blue and she said it like someone who wasn't messed up. She sounded like a normal person. She sounded weak just and vulnerable just like the rest of us.

I gave her an answer to the question... I gave her a lie.

Shit, who am I to be asking anything really?

Looking at this pale faced dude with the chrome grill staring at me gave me way more answers than I needed...

Jokes on me... never a dull moment being Deadshot.

"So Deadshot, my girl says you spared her life. That you saved her life..."

"Probably did... it's kinda been a crazy few months..." I played the know nothin' card. "Can't remember clearly."

"Modest there aren't you? ... That's always somethin' I'm lookin for in a business partner... hehehe..."

I couldn't even look this make up wearing son of a bitch in the face. Those shiny teeth were almost blinding me. Then again even a blind Stevie Wonder could probably see this dude's lime green hair... those ridiculous tattoos. His appearance... it was that... loud. Louder than my orange jail overalls that's for sure. I feel so under dressed...

So this was the Joker himself. I remember the early beginnings rumors of a clown terrorizing and gobbling up the underbelly of Gotham as I was growing my own reputation as a sniper for hire. Small bank robberies became bigger fast. Assaults and terrorism on government growing exponentially as his reputation grew. As the Bat cleaned the streets... this guy only grew stronger. The Clown Prince had turn into the King in the blink of an eye.

Joker. The baddest dude in Gotham City. The guy who ran things... the guy who made even the worst men around these parts tremble.

His little swat army of clowns could attest to his power.

"Your friend is quiet Harley... I thought you said he was a little motor mouth."

"He usually is... Ugh!" I heard Harley huff in disappointment. "Yo 'Shot... my puddin' has the decency to free you. Isn't this amazing?"

Dressed in a similar orange of course his confusing queen was right beside him, clinging onto that neck to dear life. Harley was whipped... beyond whipped.

"You're apparently one heck of a shot and you could've blew my baby's brains apart but you didn't." Joker tilted his head totally amused, analyzing me like a little pet of some kind. "I'm interested in your services."

"You want me to work for you...?" I sounded as unimpressed as I could. I tried to be as blank as I could. He could see right through me...

"Obviously Sherlock..."

I hesitated. Sure, this may have been the Joker. A dude with connections and no conscience. Saying no could be a death sentence but I've been down this road way too many times. I've served the worst of the worst. But then again this guy was worse than all of them combined. The old me would say fuck it and be asking 'how much you got?'... the new me?

... Heh... well...

"... I appreciate the offer." I gave my best poker face, "But I'm tired of runnin' away from my problems."

The Joker's smile never broke, the silence following was deafening. People don't say no to someone like him. Well... people that are alive anyway. Don't back down Floyd... don't give him the advantage.

Thank the good lord for Harley's big mouth.

"... Tired of runnin' away?" Harley's seductive smirk suddenly soured. "You're tellin' me you want to rot in this shit hole and deal with that bitch Waller after I had to convince Mistah Jay here to risk both our lives to save you?"

"If you put it that way... I'm sorry... but yep." I shrugged.

It was simple. I wanted to serve my time, play nice and see my daughter again. Running away with these clowns sounded like a way to blow all the good will I had built up saving the world's ass. Not that it was much good will to begin with. Killing people made you work from the bottom rung when it came to favors... who knew?

"Get out of here Harley before they get you back in a cell." I motioned them with a wave, eyeing the fleet of henchman Joker brought and then staring at the man himself again. "I suggest you do the same... J."

Suggestions? Heh... this crazy son of a bitch doesn't look the dude who takes suggestions...

Wait, did I just call him... J?

He didn't seem too angry... I think. Joker's glare never changed the whole time, almost like he was a mannequin with no emotion, eyes just staring back at me dead white. I don't get shaken up really but if anything would do it was this clown's stare. I've never seen anything like it. Even the worst mobsters like Falcone or Angelo didn't give me this feeling. I couldn't tell what he was going to do... I don't back down to anyone but damn it may be the end of me this time.

Oh well. At least dying by the Joker's hand would be a great way out. And for those that know me? I'm always looking for the best way to go out...

"A friend of Harley's... is a friend of mine..." His voice was so cold but it shattered the tension instantly. "I'm a fair man sir... I gave you a chance at freedom remember this." He suddenly reached into his pirated swat gear, making me clench my fist. The tension ratcheted back up just as fast.

"H-hey puddin!" Harley's voice cracked with legit concern. "P-please don't hurt him! He would be-"

"Useful... I know dear." Joker turned to his little vixen calmly, putting a finger to those lips. "Why so nervous darling? ... You think I'd hurt you little friend Floyd here? Hahahahaha... What kind of person do you think I am?" He turned to me with that creepy smile, the cackling going strong. "We're friends right... I can call you Floyd right?"

Only friends called me that I thought quietly, and this guy knew it. Joker had a network. Joker knows who I am... he's as connected as he was crazy.

"... Your silence makes me think you're agreeing Floyd." Joker's chuckles finally slowed, handing me a card with the image of a jester and some inscriptions in the back. "I could use you on my squad Floydy boy. Think about it! I'm sure you'll scurry on out of this shit storm as me and my dearest Harley break out of this joint as noisy as possible. Don't want to run into over sized bats now do we?"

Batman... don't bring him up...

"I know you want revenge on the Bat..." Joker read me again like a book without turning a page. "I can help you... we both owe him a little punishment."

Dancing with the devil was always dangerous but the devil knows what you want. He's counting on it.

"He'll make it worth your while 'Shot! Don't turn this down!" Harley gave a sigh of relief at the recruitment not turning an execution, looking at me with those concerned blue eyes. The eyes of the woman she probably was before this clown stuff. A caring girl...

She's probably seen this recruitment scene play out many times now. You know... where the potential recruit's head would be rolling on the ground and all that 'good' stuff.

"Come on Harley, before you made us go on this little detour. Heh, we were going home weren't we?" Joker motioned for his soldiers to press on. "I want you on that bear rug baby... now!"

"Oh Mistah Jay..." A blushing Harley made me more uncomfortable than even sitting in this isolated box I call a jail cell. Even more uncomfortable than the one time I head Croc sing "Baby" from Justin Beiber.

Awkward...

"Just make the right decision 'Shot..." Harley giggled while kissing Joker on his pale cheek, waving frantically at me as she was swept off her feet by that devil of a clown. "I know you won't miss me... this time. We'll totally be BFF's!"

The image of her in my sniper scope flashed before me. It was obvious I played by rules that these two didn't. I don't kill women and I don't kill children... I don't sell out people. I don't know if these two shared any sort of rules but regardless I felt Harley appreciated me sparing her life and I knew they both did. Joker wasn't a guy who took fondly to anyone who 'friend-ed' Harley I could tell but he was making an exception for me.

"See you soon Floydy!" Joker yelled out as they stormed out.

I watched on like a statue as the King, Queen and their merry crew scurried off through the darkness of the asylum, their chilling laughs echoing through the entire complex. I slowly brought my attention down to the card, looking at it with a tough choice ahead of me like always.

It was always a tough choice before the trigger pull.

Do I pull the trigger and bail... or do I sit and do the right thing?

I knew what I had to do...

"Why aren't you joining them?"

I was about to close my sawed off jail cell until Waller's voice made my skin cringe. She always made my skin... cringe. The group of armed officers didn't help matters.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just being a good prisoner."

"That's the thing Lawton... I don't need a good prisoner... I need a good patsy."

Great... just great...

I hated being either.


	2. Second Shot

" _Killers everywhere, it ain't no place to run  
Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just begun." – Rick Ross, Purple Lamborghini_

\- J – H – D -

There's a saying in Gotham City among us criminals.

When we want to scare the hell out of one another? Heh, we just take turns telling Joker stories.

I can hold my own and I know the scum populace of Gotham pretty damn well. (I've worked for most of them after all.) We're all bad cats for sure. But there's one consistent rule everyone follows around these parts no matter who the hell you are.

Don't fuck with the clown. Period.

It's not a bravery thing. It's not an ego thing.

It's a sanity thing.

… It's a not wanting to be put through hell before you die a slow horrible death thing.

Understand this. I've gone into missions _TRYING_ to die. I'm no coward.

It's just a rule of thumb. The clowns? You steer clear of. And of course I knew who Harley Quinn was before it all went down.

The Joker's lady and his prize. Her texts from her 'friend' when we boarded the chopper? I knew whose side I needed to be on way before Waller sent us out to our death in Midway City. I saw the squad and I knew the Joker's girl is the one you needed to be on good terms with.

Definitely, not the Australian dude with the boomerangs and unicorn dolls. Not Croc and his ugly ass.

Or the cliffhanger guy… rest in peace... no offense.

Little did I know that little strategic partnership may have come back to haunt me. Right now, I'm sitting in a car with armed strangers, a black sack over my head and I don't know where hell I'm going. Remember, I'm allegedly going to meet up with the Joker and his gang. And this is on the word of a guy I don't 'know' know. His name was Johnny and he seemed quite up the ladder in Joker's operations. We met up at some shady street about ten minutes ago, the dude not willing to say much and my dumb ass jumped right in the car no questions asked.

As if I had a choice?

Again here I am in another shitty situation, Waller once again acting like she gave me a choice. 'Do this for me' she commanded. 'I'll shave off even more time… I'll give you more visits to your daughter, make it worth your while.' She tempted. 'All you have to do is be my rat.' she finished like the cold bitch she was. Feeding information to her while working alongside the most dangerous criminal mind in the world didn't seem like a tall task to her.

Simple enough.

I never had a choice to begin with. Why does she always talk to me like she's giving any of us a choice?

I get her angle though. Waller respects Joker. 'The clown gets shit done' she said so admirably. Getting back Harley the way he did was impressive to say the least, not to mention his pedigree in the crime world. Taking into custody a guy like Joker is a tall task. Besides Waller wanted him on the streets. She wanted to feed off the network that is his power. And you can't have Joker's power with him being contained…

So this is my suicide mission. She wanted me to find any weakness and intel on this guy and harness this ticking time bomb for herself… just like she tried to control the Enchantress. And we all know how that went…

Of course if something goes wrong and I bite the bullet?

She couldn't give a fuck less.

 _SCREEECH!_

The tires screeched and the car came to a jarring stop, making me almost bump my head against the front chair.

"Sweet Tooth be quick and get him to the boss. He's losing patience." I heard Johnny order as I was roughly pulled out of the car.

"Yo ease up!" I yelled out as I was grabbed by the arm and pushed to my feet like a rag doll.

The bag came off quick and I blinked a bit, adjusting to the dirtied corridor, lit by blinking florescent lights. The rumbles came next. I was hearing thumping music literally shaking through the walls. Bass heavy and grinding. Sounded like some of the music that Zoe would listen to… she called the band Skrillex or something like that. Or was it a Dead Mouse?

Eh, I'm too old. I'm definitely a 70s and 80s guy myself. Just sounded like noise to me.

"No funny business, understood?" Johnny glared at me with a serious face, right next him a tall muscular behemoth of a clown giving me his own scowl.

This must be Sweet Tooth, the muscle of the gang. Six foot six of hulking clown. His hair looked like fire, and his muscles covered by some strange looking Mad Max overalls. Nothing sweet about him.

What about Johnny's looks? Well let's just say the dude looks like the quintessential henchman in a cheap suit.

Joker's quintessential bitch.

"I thought ya'll were clowns." I didn't appreciate the rough treatment. "Isn't it always time for funny business around these parts?"

A growl from Sweet Tooth as he pulled me by jacket was the only reply I got. Sure he could probably beat my ass hand to hand, but showing weakness is a way to get killed real fast around these parts. I gave him no satisfaction of a scared reaction. I'm no punk.

"Put him down." Johnny said it all too calmly. "The Boss is waiting and he wants him in one piece. You don't want him angry understood?"

The giant man of a clown scoffed at me, those red bloodshot eyes not leaving as he shoved me forward. A druggie on roids is always a fun problem to have.

The music was getting louder and a little clearer. It didn't take too long of navigating this run down warehouse until a trap door let us in. The music and ambiance hit me hard. I'm not really into the rave scene but this looked like an underground party to end all parties. Hard drugs and alcohol were bottomless pits here for sure. I recognized some top mobsters out in the corners in the dark tables surrounded by their mutual gang banger friends… lots of pretty young ladies dancing quite exotically.

And by exotic I mean strippers. Lots and lots of strippers… some of them giving me the nice wink and suggestion to mingle. Tempting. Heh, I think there were more stripper poles here than all other strip joints combined in Gotham really. Joker knows how to party eh?

"My oh my… finally." I heard _that_ voice shoot through the PA of the club. "Turn off the music!" The Joker's voice of God commanded and it shut off almost instantly. The once alive criminal crowd turned dead silent.

The control this guy commanded… sickening.

"Look who graces us Harley…" The King smirked, sitting at a table on the highest point, his girl all over him in quite the revealing hot pink top. These two dressed the part of the insane duo. Joker with his mix of James Bond and Bozo the clown. Harley with her sexy Lolita clown girl outfit with the short jean shorts.

Brangelina look out. They'd be quite the good looking couple minus the crazy part.

"Oh my god, Shot!" Harley giggled, now sitting so innocently on the boss' lap. "I knew you'd come!"

I gave a simple wave and a nod, now all the sudden being the center of attention in the Joker's club lair. It felt a little constrictive really. Like the darkness was trying to crush you under the stares of killers and maniacs. I noticed how many of them in here were complete freaks… clown masks… make up… I haven't even described the knives and blades décor.

Do they call this style 'Serial Killer chic'?

"I know we're all here to celebrate the return of our queen." Joker gently motioned Harley aside with the pat on her rear, standing and looking straight at me. "But we all must thank our newest member to the family for even letting this celebration take place… I'm sure you all know Deadshot. The man that never misses. Give him all your attention."

It was hard to tell but it felt even more silent, all beady eyeballs on me as they were sizing me up. Some girls giggled… most of the men scoffed. I felt like Michael Jackson in that _Smooth Criminal_ music video before he hit the jukebox with that sweet flip of that quarter from a hundred feet away. I didn't see a jukebox… but I so I could've used it right now.

"Without this man, my queen wouldn't be here." Joker made a dramatic sigh, slowly turning to the people he called his empire. "So raise your drinks… your knives… and your guns… or whatever you got! Welcome Deadshot to the family! Play that music and let the party recommence... DJ play... my music..."

The music sent the place into cloud nine again. The weapons and glasses were raised as the crowd worshiped their leader. The entire room yelled out in a primal scream, suddenly downing their shots and the party continuing as if nothing had stopped it to begin with. Joker and Harley made their way down from their cozy throne, with that crazy girl bouncing up and down in a skip. She grasped onto my hand really hard as she pushed her way into my space.

"I knew you wouldn't chicken out. I love that you're here!" Harley seemed so genuinely excited to see me. She seemed really sweet about it. Guess we really are friends?

"This beats Belle Reve… not gonna lie." I glanced around, as she grasped my hand even tighter shaking it.

"Come on admit it... My puddin' is tossing us one hell of a party huh?"

"Uh… us?"

"Yes… Floydy, what do you think of the shindig? Good enough for a cultured guy like yourself?" Joker's presence always darkened the mood, his cane aiding his slow methodical walk, looking at me all too carefully.

Joker hadn't really done anything yet he always feels like he's doing something to you. It was just a normal conversation but even then the Joker makes everything so on edge. I guess I'd call it an aura? A... bright evil... purple and green aura?

Too tense. I deal with this kind of stuff in one way really… joke my way out.

"Ya'll ever seen the movie Blade?"

They both only looked at me blankly.

"You know when the black vampire slayer comes into a club, with a bunch of pasty looking vampires ready to tear him apart? Yeah, that's what this feels like… that's a perfect description of what this is."

"Huh, that sounds like I am Legend!" Harley titled her head in that cute way of hers. "I love that movie!"

"No… Blade is an actual good movie…" I replied dryly.

"Pshhh, whatever Shot! I think the lead in I Am Legend is totally cute." She shrugged, only to look back at Joker innocently. "But not as cute as you of course!" She pecked him getting little reaction from her 'puddin'.

"... Basically yeah the party is poppin'. I'm impressed." I finally replied, giving the two what they'd been wanting to hear.

Joker just chuckled now curiously, his dead beady eyes not leaving me yet again. "Heh… heh… I like you Floyd. You have a sense of humor. I like that…"

I'm liked by the Joker… nice…

"Just impressed huh? You're a kidder Shot... this party is amazing!"

"And it's only getting started boo boo bear." The Joker wrapped his arms around Harley's naked mid-riff, hounding her in front for all to see.

Only this guy can make boo boo bear sound like the creepiest thing anyone could ever say.

"Speaking of bears, when am I going to see that rug you had ready?" Harley whispered suggestively into his ear, a nibble on his ear a little more incentive for Joker to comply.

"Heh-heh-heh… We're on our way now… just thought you wanted to enjoy the party I made for you baby doll."

"I'm warmed up now hun… let's go." She purred back.

Do they always gotta pull this lovey dovey shit right in front of me… Really?

"H-hey hey… before you all go get freaky… I came here for business." I had enough of the theatrics. "You brought me here Joker and I'm all ears."

A sigh is all I got for a reply.

"Come on Floyd my boy…" Joker took Harley in his arms again. "In this part of town its pleasure before business… get used to it kiddo."

"Bye bye!" Harley added punctually.

"Whoa whoa, what am I supposed to do then?" I had my hands up in disbelief.

"Duh, it's a party Shot…" Harley huffed, glancing around with a roll of her blue eyes. "All of its yours… I think a lot of girls here would love to get a piece of fine chocolate like yourself."

Chocolate?

A fine piece of chocolate?

"Oh speaking of which… JOHNNY!" Harley screamed out in a high pitch yell, making me wince a bit.

"Yes ma'am…" Johnny droned, walking in like the servant they made him.

"Where's my gift to Shot?!" Harley poked his forehead repeatedly, not knowing what personal space quite meant.

"It's at the bar as you instructed…" Johnny seemed quite annoyed, taking each poke with no ounce of dignity to tell her to stop.

"Cool!" The Queen giggled eagerly. "Shot, go over there and pick it up! I spent a lot of time on it… I hope you love it!"

"Drinks… women… men... whatever you want or swing towards Floyd. HAHA!" Joker made the offer with a nudge of my shoulder, laughing all the while. "Like I said, get used to this. This will be your life from now on! Mi casa… is your CASA!"

The two clowns once again made off without a care, this their reality they created. They were in their element. They were in their world. I looked on a bit pissed that I couldn't just get the info I needed and just get out. By the time I came to, this party was firing on all cylinders and I was just a spec in the pandemonium.

I refused a few girls who made pass as I made my way over to the bar, thinking what kind of gift Harley had for me and how much Whiskey I could down to make this night go by faster. As I approached the bar the masked bartender in a yellow happy face mask placed a box in front of me. I took a seat, glancing at the rainbow gift wrapped box and it had my full attention.

I had given a second thought of it being some sort of prank… or even a bomb (knowing these psychos)… but I grabbed at the wrap, tearing it apart, slowly opening the gift. I saw a familiar getup… a present that made me happy actually. It was my gear… my costume… my helmet… my array of favorite fire arms... my trusty wrist guns. Waller told me the clowns raided the barracks of Belle Reve… probably looking for Harley's gear. They were nice enough to pick mine up to… there was only one problem.

"No… no Harley..." I picked up my white helmet with a sigh, the helmet that so many people saw as their last image before I blew a hole through their skull.

It wasn't right. It was painted all over. Smiley faces and lip stick kiss marks splattered throughout. A painted sun… XOXO written across the top. It was now a color me mine pottery ornament. The Deadshot costume was now officially sullied.

Right where the forehead was a message left for me in bright pink.

 _Helmets are for pussies!_

"Want something to drink?"

My stare didn't leave my helmet, knowing that I was supposed to be one of the baddest men on the planet. This was a reminder that it didn't mean shit here.

"Yeah… give me a bottle of whiskey… and uh… you happen to have a magic eraser handy?"

\- J – H – D –

I vaguely remember I'd been drinking away at the whiskey for hours. Probably more than two bottles… four perhaps? How god damn long would those two go at it? I remember thinking a bunch of times actually. Scrubbing down my mask must have got me bored enough though. I had to have fallen asleep because I was feeling a bit lazy eyed at the moment. And I had a bit of a headache.

How much did I _actually_ drink? Maybe more than four...

"Wakey wakey Floyd. It's another beau~tiful day in Gotham!"

It was a bit of a blur but the smell of expensive cologne woke me up along with that cold voice. A seated Joker is not exactly the most comforting sight to see when you just wake up. He was sitting up comfortably on his couch though, peaceful and cross legged with a newspaper in his grasp. He was casually reading, taking a sip of coffee here and there, a bright purple getup in a robe once again screaming at my eyeballs.

It's going to be this way forever right? I'm going to be the on edge dude and he's going to be the guy in the robe sippin' on expensive drinks all casual. Well... at least till he tries to kill me.

"H-how long was I out?" I tried to wake up with my mild headache going strong, my head thumping.

"All night Floyd. One of my guys said you had a bit too much and dragged you up here about ten minutes ago. You party animal..."

"Heh. Yeah. Damn, must be still on jail time… sleep in hourly intervals." I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clear view of the place. I glanced at Joker expecting some sort of reply but he was more than anything _still_ just fixated on that newspaper. I took a peak at his room soon after the silence… or what at least I thought was his room.

Ah... more knife decor.

Shit. I'm definitely in the Joker's room. It must be.

Horrors aside? Very nice… very classy. Besides the neatly placed patterns of knives all over the floor or the creepy paintings I can dig it. Oh and then there's that big bear rug about a foot away from my boots...

Knowing what went down on that thing last night? I backed up in my chair a bit.

Speaking of which...

"It's alright you slept. Me and Harley's night flew by just as fast. Heh-heh-heh…" Joker chuckled suggestively. "I haven't had her in a while and business was the last thing I wanted to think about. She's such… a gem."

Nice to know Joker… nice to know.

"I'm sure… uh well-"

"Mornin' Shot."

I heard Harley's nonchalant voice chime in from the side, ready to turn to give her a wave but my mouth couldn't find words. She walked out and took my words away, glistening after a shower with only a white towel covering her damp hair. Her picture perfect body naked as the day she was born. The girl had curves… the girl had a chest… the girl was a looker… why am I staring damn it?

"Are you looking at something in particular Floyd?"

The Joker shattered my stare with words like a hammer to glass, my attention whipping back to him. I had some explaining to do.

"H-hey I… you know… was just… she said hi man. Come on…" I tried to be as cool as I could, Joker not looking the least bit amused. "Come on Jay… she walked out here butt naked… I was just surprised… y-ya know?"

The silence continued and I could only give a long huff, ready for this guy to call his goons to jump me right now.

"You like what you see Shot it's alright. Just tell em'." Harley laughed as she was getting dressed, not giving any hoot over who saw her this way. She broke the ice like a pro. It's almost like she evens out Joker in a way… gives him a slightly… slightly softer side.

"Thanks for what you did to my helmet by the way." I tried to change the subject fast.

"Aw no problem…" She mocked me sticking out her tongue. "I got an A in art in second grade so you can tell."

"Oh... Picasso look out..."

"Pssh, screw that old dead fuck... he's got nothin' on me. Look at the detail on those smiley faces! Come on! And did you see the little cute toush I drew on the back?"

"Huh... so _that's_ what that was."

Hah... I'm going to get her back… somehow some way…

That is if Joker didn't try to kill me right here right now.

"Heh… heh… hehehe…" Joker suddenly raised from his seat, cracking up at our banter as he walked over to his prize, kissing her lips which was returned with a passion. "I know I got a catch Floyd… it's okay. She's a stunning creature isn't she? It's hard to peel your eyes away."

"The stunningest!" Harley celebrated with a shake of her read end. At least she was lingerie now… bright pink ones of course. Better than nothing.

"Right... look," I muttered, breathing a tad bit easier. "I wouldn't look at her that way Joker. I know how you treat cats that look at her. I'm not going to be one of 'em."

Joker nodded. I wasn't sure if he trusted me. He looked like he did... but at the same time... there were a bunch of knives on the floor, this dude is dressed up like a clown with an array of weapons, guns and manpower to make sure I don't exist anymore.

"Heh-heh-heh. You hear the stories but you don't know the reasons." He suddenly tossed the newspaper at my lap. "I kill those who look at my dearest only if they're useless. You're not useless are you now?"

Useless is one thing I'm not... I only nodded along.

"Good now read Mr. Useful..."

Finally business. I picked up the newspaper reading the headlines and descriptions closely. A picture of the one and only Bruce Wayne standing next to a woman who I vaguely remember was on the front page. She was that reporter from the Daily Planet. Lois Lane… I think? Superman's girl... or er... formal girl anyway.

 _Benefit in remembrance of 50 years of the Daily Planet at Gotham Convention Center tonight. Bruce Wayne hosting party in commemoration a month since Superman's Death._

"What better way to announce the return of Harley and I than to crash this party eh? The whole world would be watching."

"Crash _this_ party…" I looked up at him in disbelief. "This place is going to be on lockdown with the entirety of Gotham's security squad there… you want to crash this party? Just for shits and giggles?"

"Heh-heh-heh… too crazy for ya Floyd?"

"It sounds fun to me puddin'." Harley was now completely dressed, smirking like the devil she was.

The image of Waller intimidating me to follow through popped in my mind. What the hell did I get myself into… saving the world… and now doing this? What would Zoe think? Joker didn't want me to be some assassin in the shadows… silly ol' me.

He wants the world to know that this world was his.

"There doesn't need to be reason… you just gotta follow your heart." Joker closed his eyes, probably thinking of the glory of Gotham kneeling to him. Or at least he was thinking about Harley who was in his grasp.

There was no logic or reasoning when it came to what the Joker wanted. He just got things done. That's… admirable I guess. That's he reason he was who he was.

"There's no way around it." I admitted, knowing there was no way out. "There's going to be a war if you show up to this place. There's no skating in and out smoothly."

"Floyd my boy, that's why you, Johnny, and I will plan this all out." Joker suddenly put his hands on my shoulder, smiling big with those shiny teeth. "Sometimes it's the crazy shit you do that makes the world respect you…" He crossed his arms tightly. "Are you going to be a low life assassin all your life… or are you going to be the figurehead?"

"… I work for you now right?" I reminded him. "I'll do as you say and play the low life assassin... for a price…"

"Hehehe. Right. And about your pay… what is it this time hahaha… One million dollars?" Joker pressed his pinky to his mouth mocking that Mike Myers movie to a tee. "Look Floyd, I'm not giving you _just_ another job. I'm not giving you _just_ another payday..."

No payday… those two words that are the bane of my existence.

"You will be paid… of course." Joker suddenly sat next to me, holding me like a little brother of some kind with one arm draped across the shoulders. "I'm giving you an opportunity. I'm giving you a chance to be more than just a two-bit murderer for hire."

"You give me the target… I take out the target… I get money that's how it works. That's all I need."

"And you will get the money smart guy… but this green stuff?" Joker abruptly pulled a wad of cash from the pocket of his robe, using it as a tissue to blow his nose. "You won't give a shit about cash when we're done with you Floyd… You see kid… I like you. I like how you showed loyalty to my lady… and I will shower you with my knowledge and tricks as my gratitude."

He tossed the money at my face, letting it trickle the floor with that signature laugh. I brushed my face before I spoke. "Uh… you freed me from that jail… you're giving me a job. That works for me..."

"Come now. You're not free _yet_ Floyd. You and I both know this." Joker almost whispered the words but it sounded so loud, like he was speaking to my soul. "You still run away from your desires. You still do what you do even though you had more than enough money for yourself… am I right?"

"I do what I'm good at… I kill people and collect."

"Excuses drive people to not fulfill their potential." Joker hissed. "You care for something that makes you tick. You care for someone… but you can't be free enough to do what you need to do am I right?"

Was he talking about Zoe… does he know Zoe?

Fuck…

"You do what you want. Not what you _need_ to do. You should dictate the rules! Not the government… Not Donald Trump… not Hilary Clinton… Fuck, not anyone else really! Hah! I can sense it. This is a start of a beautiful friendship." He gave me a big pat on my head as he sat up. "Besides… you want the Bat right?"

I could only nod again speechless, feeling like this guy was really telepathic or something. That Bat is the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. I was so close to walking away from all of this… I was almost done.

"I'll bring you the Bat tonight. You can thank me later." Joker was full of himself as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Now kiddies, the gifts aren't over yet! I got a gift for you and my Harley down in the basement as my cous de gras!"

"Oh more gifts! Yay!" Harley bounced excited. "Come on Shot let's go!"

Those were Joker's heavy preaching words in action. He tempts you by looking into your soul... and I think he just did that to me. Walking slowly with a heavy mind, I followed the two as I was trying to figure this out. Joker knew too much about me. He knows every little bit about me. He plays with your mind and I think I kind of get how a girl like Harley could be twisted so easy by him now.

The man is a genius with words and psychology. Crazy or not. And he is dangerous… to me and my family.

It felt like a fact. Waller sent me to my doom coming here. Midway City with the ancient evil spirits is nothing compared to this...

"No fucking way! Puddin you're a doll!"

"I knew you would love my present dear."

Yeah there was a present. One fucked up Joker present wrapped in tape and drizzled in blood. I reached the bottom of the basement where a horror show awaited me. Me and Harley's gift? The one and only Officer Griggs tied up against a chair and gagged.

The same officer that tormented us at Belle Reve. He had his guards beat the daily lights out of me like it was routine. The Joker got him and this was one of the top guards in the city.

Griggs was a pathetic sight. He was beaten, bludgeoned and defeated. He was groaning and wiggling, trying everything he could to free himself. Fresh tattoos of 'I'm sorry" were cut into his body, dried blood smeared all over him. A few HAHAHA tattoos were sprinkled onto good effect. This was… disgusting.

"Mistah Jay this is the best present ever!" Harley hugged her man as I could only look down at Griggs in a bit of pity.

I can't believe I'm saying it but poor Griggs. I swore I'd get even with him one day this was way way more than that. A gunshot to the head would've been much more humane and fair. I hated this SOB but man...

"So you two have fun. There's some toys I left out over there on the table. I'll be outside… Have a ball you three!"

Griggs could only muffle a squeal hopelessly in reply. A grown man crying was something I was used to at gunpoint but this was just not something I could get with.

"Hi there big boy… remember me?" Harley taunted him, walking over seductively and sitting on his lap arm wrapped around his neck. She stroked at his wounds mockingly. "Oh you look a bit bored sitting there all tied up… I'll play with you."

I looked at them both uneasy as Harley reached for her favorite bat off the table of weapons Joker setup. This is the other side to Harley. That beautiful, brave, innocent girl… the one that saved us? Well… the ugly side was about to be unleashed.

"Ladies first eh Shot?"


	3. Snap Shot

" _Ain't no mercy… there ain't no mercy…" Rick Ross, Purple Lamborghini_

\- J – H – D –

Getting beat down with security guard batons isn't something I'd recommend anyone try. Especially when they're wailing on you for about half an hour's worth. Then again? Being one of the most wanted men in the world ain't the best of ideas either. Heh, so is working for the Joker and Harley.

Huh, I've done all three up to this point… so… yeah.

If you look up dumbass on Wikipedia? My face should be right there as the first image on the right side you'd see.

And if that's the case? Grigg's picture should be right below me.

Messing with the Joker's girl? You must be more insane than either of them.

"Now before we start Griggsy? I gotta take my selfie with ya!" Harley cuddled up behind, pressing their cheeks together as she made a peace sign. "Don't want to take a pic with ya later and not recognize your face anymore right? Hah!"

Click! Click!

Harley bobbed her head happily, reviewing the photo on her smartphone. "Hmmm, I'm lookin' good like always but you look like a downer there Griggs!" She showed him the photo. "Likey or no likey?"

A couple of grumbles and tears were her only reply. The fact that he was bound and gagged really didn't occur to Ms. Quinn till now.

"Oh silly me! That's why you aren't talkin' much." Harley wistfully ran the head of her wooden bat against his face, suddenly pulling off the heavy dose of tape on Griggs mouth with a harsh tug.

"AARGH FUCK!" Griggs yelled out, the tape probably taking most of his lip with it.

"There! All better now aren't cha?" That Jersey accent always seemed to get stronger when Harley got herself going. "Now that we have our treasured selfie, let's get down to business young man." She giggled as she shoved the bat hard into his chin, thoroughly enjoying this reversal of fortune.

"P-please…" Griggs was trembling, looking at her in complete fear. "I've been t-through enough…"

"Oh really?" Harley asked jovially. "Just cause my puddin' marked you up with these sweet tattoos doesn't mean it's been enough asshole."

"I'm begging y-you Harley…" Griggs pathetically wept, looking to the ground and away from her.

"Aw, stop being a little wimp dear." Harley lifted his head up using her bat. "It's my turn to play with you! You had your time with me at that jail remember?" She suddenly shoved the bat into his throat hard, sending Griggs crashing to the floor, still tied up into the chair.

"Agh!" Griggs coughed hard as he had the air knocked out of him, laying helplessly on his back with a foot to his chest. Harley stood above him waving her baseball bat around so playfully, totally in her element imagining what to do now.

"Remember all those times you called me a crazy bitch?" Harley pouted, suddenly kicking him in the side eliciting more groans. "You hurt my feelings meanie!"

WHAP! The bat now came down hard on his body. "Aagh!"

"Oh, and those little zaps your boys gave me when you said I was misbehaving…" She tsk'd with a finger wag, rearing back and smashing his ribs again with no remorse.

"AGH! D-damn it… stop!" Griggs turned to me with eyes begging, eyes reddened watery. "P-please Lawton… come on man! Tell her to stop!"

I hesitated, looking at the poor guy with now broken ribs. A part of me wanted to stop all this. Another part wanted Harley to put a little more umph in those swings.

"Haha how sad… you're askin' Shot for help?" Harley kneeled over grabbing his head while pulling him into a stare. "He hates your guts just as much as I do. Those big ears of his aren't hearing a damn thing."

She was half right. I definitely hated this guy's guts. I had every reason to. But my big ears definitely heard him. Torture wasn't something I ever allowed myself to do. I just didn't have the mindset to do it. Watching Harley do it about a few feet away… it was uneasy.

"Come on Harley… have a little mercy…"

"Mercy?" Harley paused as her bat was raised for a strike, her eyes twitching. "Come again...?"

"P-please… a little mercy…"

"Oh you weak piece of shit." Harley laughed a bit harder, now looking at him dead in the face. "How dare you even ask for somethin' like that from me!"

WHAP!

WHAP!

"Mercy? Did I ever ask for any of that being in that stupid jail of yours?"

I looked on almost like a guilty witness as the bat continued to rain down on Griggs with no mercy. It was kind of cute when Harley was smashing the carcass of one of Enchantress' soldiers when it was clearly out. It's all fun and games until she's doing the same thing to an alive human being.

This? This was just cruel… Harley was going to a place I've never quite seen her. She was troubled… really troubled.

"A guy like you doesn't ask for mercy got it?" Harley only got more intense as she continued to slam the bat down on him over and over again.

I saw his body go limper, Griggs not reacting nearly as much to the beating he was getting. A part of me couldn't take it anymore. I saw Zoe, looking at me… telling me not to let this dude get railed on like this.

"You're not Jason you fuckin' asshole! You ain't deserving of any mercy from me!" Harley's strikes never slowed, a gleam in her eye making even me a bit worried. "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING JASON!"

Jason…? Who the heck is Jason?

An imaginary friend? One of those voices?

Fuck it. Enough of this.

Harley reared back for one more strike but my quick hands snatched it away before she could swing. She turned around with that same intense glare she'd had. Taking her weapon might have been a bad move.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harley growled at me.

"Calm down… I think he's had enough…" I held the bat away as she tried to grab at it.

"You're not the judge around here Shot. Give it back!"

"Harley… calm down…" I urged her, holding her there. "Look at him… he's barely moving…"

"He's not… Jason… he's not fucking Jason…" Harley repeated again almost ignoring what I was saying, trying to reach for the bat almost robotically.

"Who, the hell is Jason and what does he have to do with any of this?" I held the bat even further away. "Is this the voices in your head shit?"

Harley stared at me blankly like she came to. Her breathing was heavier as if she suddenly snapped out of some sort of trance. She just looked at me, eyes somber but her grin still there… barely.

Bipolar much?

"Yeah, who are you talking about?" I just blinked as I actually saw a bit of tears drip down her eyes, the colorful blue mascara that was caked on her face running down her cheek.

"He's no one…" Harley replied with a monotonous tone, scowling and wiping her face. "He's no one… anymore."

It was kind of scary. Harley being a bit stone faced and subdued just doesn't look right. Harley being emotional is like spotting a UFO.

I stared at her as I saw for a second that rare look of sadness I could remember. It's the look I got only one other time knowing Harley. The time when she thought she'd lost Joker and we reunited just before taking out Enchantress. She looked broken sitting on top of that car… she looked vulnerable and not the ounce of cheer she usually had. A quick snap and she was back up and running… but this seemed a bit worse.

Whoever Jason was… it didn't seem like just some voice in her head.

"Look, I know you're pissed off at Griggs." I shook her, urging her to stare at that helpless guy. "I am too. But look, he's gotten it back tenfold alright?"

Harley slowly recovered now, tilting her head at me, her smile slowly spreading on those red lips of hers. "Oh, so we're even now right? Me and him are all good ya say?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Then what? I should just let him free huh? Forgive him or somethin'? Do him a saintly favor Shot?"

"It's about decency Harley."

"Decency?" Harley's face when a bit crooked. "Look at me Shot! What the hell is decent about me?"

She got me there I thought as I looked her up and down. She looked like one beautiful disaster.

"Tell me this smarty pants…" Harley grabbed at my shirt as she pulled me close. "Was it decent when they gave me shots in the neck so I couldn't fight back when the guards would fuck me somewhere dark and isolated where no one can hear me? … Was it decent when he stuck his cock in my mouth just to shut me up?"

"W-what?" I slowly turned to Griggs.

"Oh, you didn't get that treatment did ya?" Harley laughed a bit dark, looking at Griggs too. "They just gave you the beatin' with those sticks but they didn't give you no dicks. Aren't you the lucky one."

I clenched my grip on the bat as I felt an anger in me. I'm helping a rapist? I'm feeling sorry for this bastard?

"You know maybe I'm a bitch that deserves that kind of treatment though." Harley pulled my head back into a stare with her. "I mean the fucked up shit I've done? I don't deserve to complain one intsy bit."

"Hey Harley…"

"Zip it… I don't want your pity Shot. It's all good. It's all fair game to me." Harley laughed. "The minute I decided to join Puddin' I knew what I signed up for. A life with no mercy. An eye for an eye…" She scowled. "But thing is? I've never asked nobody for mercy got it? I don't expect favors from the enemy… they shouldn't expect it from me… GOT IT?!"

I could only really nod. I followed a similar code. Life isn't fair… there is nothing dictating some absolute moral truth. It's what _you_ think is right. The strong dictate and the weak follow… shit… maybe I'm getting soft?

Or maybe these clowns are pushing it a bit too far…

"Good, besides I think you accomplished your mission anyway." Harley huffed, holding out one hand. "This is Harley's mood…" She then pulled out her other hand making a gun shape. "And this is Deadshot… the dude that never misses! BANG BANG!"

The hand that apparently represented Harley's mood went limp as the other hand fired away.

"Aw, there goes poor Harley's mood… dead as a door nail… gee… you really don't ever miss do ya Shot?" Harley whispered to my ear. "Whatever, have fun with him and kill him when you're done… party pooper."

Harley blew out a bubble with her gum popping it in my face before, walking off with that sensuous strut of hers. Her emotions ebbed and flowed… like there we more people in that mind than just that one crazy girl.

As far as Griggs goes, the world never really gives you any black and white answers. Do the right thing… can't let this girl beat this dude… that's too cruel right?

But this asshole deserves it. All of it.

"You raped her?" I walked over to Griggs kneeling over him, probably not having the most neighborly look on my face.

I wasn't getting any answers, just a bloodied sigh and it was pissing me off.

"Yo you hear me asshole?"

"Look… don't judge me Lawton!" Griggs blurted out suddenly, spitting about a bit of blood. "You ain't in any position to judge me you fucking criminal!"

"I aint' judging shit… I asked you a question." I was seething. "Besides, you're supposed to be the dudes that uphold the law. The good guys remember? I'm just a two bit murderer right?"

"Hah, aren't you a little old for fairy tales brotha?" Griggs grimaced, laughing at me. "There's no such things as good guys and bad guys anymore… what are you smoking?"

"Oh now that's where you're wrong sir. So so very wrong…"

Cue the cold clown vibe when _he_ walks in.

"No… god no…" Griggs gasped for breath, suddenly wriggling violently again. "LET ME GO!"

"There are bad guys… really _really_ bad… Heh- heh- heh." Joker appeared from the darkness it seemed, waltzing over too casually whistling.

"Help me Lawton. Kill me now! Take my head off with the bat!" Griggs yelled at me. "Don't let him touch me!"

"Oh demands? Sir, I don't think you understand how things work around here." Joker chortled, walking to me extending his hand. "Hand me the bat Floyd…"

I looked at Joker, then back at Griggs, knowing what was about to happen if I did give the bat to Joker. Grigg's pleas were falling on deaf ears at this moment. I didn't think he deserved a way out. And even if I did feel the need to spare him? What could I do now?

"Here..." I slowly handed over the weapon to Joker, who took with a grateful nod.

"Good. Now it seems that you upset my dearest Harley just now Griggs." Joker suddenly pulled up the chair violently back to a seated position. "What did you do? I just wanted you three to have _fun_."

"I d-didn't do shit!"

"Don't lie to me. I know when my pumpkin is upset. You calling me a liar?" Joker suddenly took the bat, splitting in half by slamming it over his knee. The crack splintered the bat, forming a sharp edge on the handle side.

"God damn man… please… I am not calling you anything… please-"

"Shhhh, you're sweating a bit there." Joker admired the wooden blade he created, now running the sharp edge across the tattoos he forced upon Grigg's face. "Before I do what I'm going to do… do you wanna know a bit more about me before we say our good byes?"

"Please Joker…"

"You wanna know why my teeth are so shiny and awesome?" Joker's platinum smile was on display, right in Griggs tearful face." You wanna know why I got all these spiffy tattoos here kiddo?"

Griggs wasn't getting through and it's sad seeing a human being breakdown right in front of you. He was furiously trying to break free, grasping at hope, just begging for a miracle to be freed. Everyone knew he was screwed. There are no miracles in Gotham. Not when the Joker ran things.

"Batsy boy smashed my face in after we took out his little bird boy…" Joker reminisced. "I got thrown in jail and was away from my queen for too long…" He slid the wooden spike to Griggs forehead. "I tatted myself up to remind me of my failure... of my pain..."

"I'll g-give you anything… anything… just-"

"Your tattoos remind me of my second failure when you all took my queen away from me." Joker's eyes widened as he cracked his neck, suddenly writing into Griggs forehead with no repentance. "Hehehehe. No one takes my queen away from me…"

"NO!" Griggs screamed and bucked but nothing was stopping it. Joker gleefully scarred away, carving a message to the world. I just sat there like a statue, watching a man be whittled down to nothing by someone who was the idea of a nightmare.

The words "My City. My world." Were soon carved into his forehead.

"How's it look Floyd?"

I didn't give a reply…

"Amazing… I know… if only they don't squirm... it'd be so much cleaner." Joker laughed, as he wiped the blood away from Grigg's face. "You'd like it if I just let you go now huh? Just let you walk around town to show what happens when you fuck with me or my queen."

"Please… let... me go…" Griggs groaned, blinking as more blood just ran down his face.

"Let me think about it…" Joker smirked, playfully whistling the Jeopardy theme song as he tapped his foot.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Griggs I bet.

"You know I was so close to letting you go Griggs… until I remembered you kissed my hand." Joker suddenly scowled, pointing at his own pale extremity. "I let the mouth of the one who defiled my queen… touch my hand… Heh…heh… heh and I can't let that go. Sorry…"

The murder that followed was too gruesome to really tell. I watched though and I didn't turn away. I let this happen and I needed to see it through. This was just as much me as Joker I thought. I wanted to feel and see every ounce of the viciousness that was the Joker. For every laugh and for every silly request? There was a fury, ugliness, and an anger that you really couldn't explain to anyone.

Monsters are real.

And they don't all have crocodile skin.

Croc was like Barney the purple dinosaur compared to this guy.

"Aw come on, at least smile as you're dying." Joker pressed his hand against Grigg's mouth, letting that smiley face tattoo create the _happy_ image he wanted.

Twisting reality into his own.

Twisting Grigg's face into a cut up mangled skull that used to resemble a face.

Not… cool.

"Well, that was fun…" Joker's own face had streaks of Griggs blood all over as well, winking at me with that signature smirk of his. "Aw my apologies Floyd. You didn't get your chance at him."

"I'll uh… get over it…" I said simply in awe, staring at what was left over of Grigg's face.

A headshot to the face was cleaner than this…

"Now, it's time for business." Joker walked up to me slowly, holding up the sharpened weapon. "First thing? I need to open you up pal…"

I suddenly felt two of Joker's minions at my back, specifically Sweet Tooth and Johnny. The two approached me from behind as Joker suddenly pressed the bloodied weapon to my neck. A double cross?

"H-hey… what the hell is this?"

The Joker scowled at me, as he had my neck ready to be stabbed, ready to kill me on the spot too.

"Hehehehe…" Joker laughed again, chuckling mad as he was suddenly poking at my neck softly with his finger. "I'm assuming you had a little doo hickey installed there that would blow your brains out like they did to Harley. Am I right?"

The bomb… heh… r-right. That damn bomb… I forgot about it.

"I know my boys disabled it... but we don't want that thing sitting in there too long now do we?"

Holy hell I thought I was a goner.

Fuck him…

"Aw, cheer up Floyd! I'm not gonna stab you for no reason! Come on! I'd have to be crazy to do that!"

"Crazy… ha-ha. Of course… what am I thinking…" I droned, not really amused.

"Aw, you're not happy with that joke? No matter I'll make it up to ya! We're going to have one hell of a night on the town my boy." He pulled at my face, laughing away. "Johnny clean up this mess and get Mr. Deadshot his tools and my queen at my side. Then rally up the family. We have my old pal Brucey Wayne's party to crash!"

I glanced passed Joker, over to Griggs lifeless body as it was being dragged out by Sweet Tooth. I kept thinking in my head how long it would take until eventually I'm that guy being dragged out. It really felt like a matter of time.

"I'm gonna need to remind Gotham who runs this place Floyd… and you're going for the ride…"

So here was the night.

The night that the Clown King declared war on Gotham City… and the world.


	4. Long Shot

I warned Waller on an encrypted message of an assault on the festivities tonight. I didn't think having more innocent lives wasted was something even she'd condone.

'Let it play out. I need you to gain his trust. Do your job.' the cold bitch replied.

I was wrong… never underestimating her ruthlessness again.

It was around eight o clock when the first strike hit. The news started spreading quickly thereafter.

A squad of Joker's clown minions rammed into the entrance of the Gotham City Convention Center, the crowd dispersing like wildfire as Gotham's finest engaged in a shootout. After the first hit came another… then another. Soon there had to be at least a hundred swat vans surrounding the complex, all with killer clowns spilling out.

The war had begun… Joker's troops trapping everyone inside that building.

Joker told me Johnny and I would plan out this little mission a few days ago. I think it was more of a debriefing than any sort of planning. The King had it done his way and he doesn't compromise. He already had been planning this for months... and as I listened and learned? I wonder what Joker could have been in another lifetime.

Minus the crazy and the homicidal tendencies? Maybe he could've been a General or something.

Joker mastered the use of chaos.

Me and Harley were staring at the chaos from high above, to the naked eye it was just chaos I guess. Joker was just tossing his men into the mouth of the police storm. But it didn't take me long to realize that the madness was his genius. Those that follow Joker would die for him. Whether it was fear or loyalty… it didn't matter.

I guess that's why he has such a countless crew ready to serve him at his word.

He isn't a little bitch either and neither is Harley.

They don't just give orders… they go in right into the thick of things with their guys and gals. They have the courage where most bosses I've worked for don't got.

They usually hire me… and forget about it.

Cowards.

"Hey Shot do me a favor will you?" Harley poked my shoulder while I was staring at the fire and smoke rising from the war zone in the horizon.

"What?"

"Slap me as hard as you can across the face k?"

Courage… or crazy?

Ugh… does it even matter anymore?

"Excuse me?"

"What are those big ears for if you can't hear with em?" Harley sighed, then repeating louder. "Slap me as hard as you can!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not into that _kind of stuff_."

Harley gave me one of those annoyed looks. "Hey! This ain't _that kind of stuff_ sicko… I just need to be woken up."

"You look pretty _awake_ to me." I looked her up and down yet again.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me cause I'm a girl?" She pouted.

"That and I really don't need these clowns of yours here to jump me while I'm a thousand feet up in the air." I pointed out the Blackhawk chopper we were in, and the trio of big boys that protected Harley.

Sweet Tooth, Pennywise, and Jig-Saw were the trio in black heavy armor and clown paint. Three of the biggest and baddest cronies Joker could round up to guard his queen. How do people even get that big?

"Shit, I don't want to even think about what your _pudding_ would do to me."

"It's _puddin_ … no g…." Harley corrected with a sigh. "And you're just bein' sexist!"

I shrugged.

"Ugh… fuck it…"

Without warning Harley reared back and slapped herself hard across the face, grimacing as she held her soon to be reddened cheek. I could only blink as the pain slowly turned into a smile of relief.

"Ah… I think I feel better…" Harley sighed happily.

I stared a bit dumb. I'd just about given up trying to understand any around here. Especially with Harley and Joker.

Almost…

"Look I'm going to regret this, but can I ask why the hell you want to be slapped?"

"I told you… to wake me the fuck up!" Harley seemed so frustrated, crossing those arms while staring out into the dark red skyline her 'puddin with no g' was creating. "I'm in a damn rut and I need to get out of it."

A rut huh? I let out a breath, remembering her spiel about me killing her mood back at Joker's hideout. I hadn't given much thought about what transpired with Griggs and that whole thing… who would want to remember that shit? I won't be able to un-see what Joker did to that guy ever again.

But chivalrous me… can't shut my mouth.

"Look about what went down with Griggs." I stopped for a second, wanting to choose my words carefully. "It was just me trying to do a bad hero impression is all. We good?"

"Heh, who you foolin' Shot?" Harley giggled. "You make a better hero than you probably think you could be. Face it… you want to be just like Batsy don't you? Saving damsels and pencil necked geeks."

"Not my thing usually." I shook my head, thinking about what transpired. Who was the bad guy in all this? It ain't a black and white thing like I said before. I was still shaken up about Griggs to be honest. Thinking about those goons at Belle Reve treating a woman in that way… thinking about the retaliation.

It sucked.

Shooting people in the head no questions asked was so much easier…

"It's water under the bridge k Shot? Don't talk about it anymore got it?" Harley pressed her pale finger to my lips kind of harshly.

"So we good then?" I awkwardly spoke with her finger still there.

"When were we not… good?" Harley stared at me with those blue eyes shining bright.

"Ya seemed pretty pissed off at me no?"

Harley's smirk slowly frowned a bit, looking like she genuinely felt bad. Like something hit her just then hard.

"Damn Shot… I wasn't mad at you back there. It… wasn't what you did. No don't think that." She let out a deep breath. "I was pissed at myself. Lettin' those guys have their way with me… me not feeling like myself when I was bringin' the hurt to Griggs."

"Not feeling like yourself?"

"Y-yeah." Harley looked to the air. "Don't tell the world this or I'll kick you in the nuts alright?"

I just nodded and made sure the rifle I was holding guarded that important area.

I like my nuts okay?

Good call Deadshot.

Harley was still hesitant but for some reason she felt like she could trust me apparently. The whispering that happened next confirmed it. "I've been feelin' strange ever since puddin' broke me out of the jail cell. When I was wailin' away on Griggs… usually I'd be feeling so alive… but… yeah… I was trying so hard to feel alive…"

Alive?

"I dunno… I haven't felt this way since before I met him." Harley shook her head. "When I met Mistah J… I felt so fulfilled. I don't know how to say it… I feel something's missing."

"Maybe you miss that expresso machine?"

"Heh… nah it's not that… it's…" Harley giggled a little, biting her lip just to stop. "Ugh… let me just try this again."

SLAP! She suddenly just slapped herself again as hard as she could this time the other cheek going rose colored. I grabbed her wrist to stop her, only to see three of those big clowns close in quick ready to beat me down.

"Back off!" Harley growled at them as she spun her head, the three giant men behaving like her pets backing up instantly.

"Thanks for getting the three musketeers off me but will you knock off the slapping thing?"

"Look I need to get into the right mind set alright?" Harley defended herself. "If I don't then we're fucked. That goes for you too. Ya think we're just gonna waltz into Brucey's party and be fine? I need to get into 'Harley' mode and you need to find the guy that jumped on that car and shredded those Enchantress baddies up with those guns single handedly! Not the one that was showin' Griggs mercy got it?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll get my job done."

"Look, you ain't like me Shot. You ain't like Mistah J neither." Harley pressed her hand against my chest armor. "You have a good heart." She patted my chest kind of sweetly. "But having one of these will get you killed around these parts."

"Good heart my ass… know how many people I've killed?"

"Most of them probably deserved it…" Harley shrugged indifferently. "And besides dying ain't even close to the worse thing that can happen to ya… believe me."

Amen to that. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Look, just don't die on me alright?" Harley said it a bit whimsically but with a somber stare. "I think I'd kinda miss ya. A lot."

I think that's when I felt it for the first time. Harley… seemed attached to me. I thought we were good acquaintances really. But at the moment… maybe she just needed a good friend? 'You're my friend too.' She said it in that silly way she does…

Maybe she just needed a friend in this crazy world.

Her Puddin' being at the center of it wasn't enough?

"Don't gotta worry about me dying." I began to ponder about the close calls I've had. "You wouldn't believe the shit I've survived."

"Try me…"

"When I was at the top of my game, and before I knew I had a daughter?" I thought of the urges I had back in the day. "I would go into jobs handicapping myself."

"Handicappin'?"

"Yeah, making up stupid rules to lessen the chance of survival. Like limiting the number of bullets I could use. Not using my left hand. Not using my right… Did one job drunk. Did another high as hell… another job even blindfolded."

"Blindfolded? You're shittin' me."

"Yep, and every single one of em' I came out alive. I was kinda almost disappointed."

"W-wha… I don't get it." Harley was making the most concerted effort to understand. "So you were like suicidal or something?"

"I guess…" I thought a bit harder, trying to remember what I was thinking. "At that point… I dunno… I guess I didn't feel there was much reason to be doing what I was doing. I had the money. And I sure as heck didn't see myself doing a 9 to 5 or retiring. It was a rush… it's a rush thinking of yourself going out in a blaze of glory… doing what you do best."

"And you felt this way until you knew you had a kid huh?"

"Yep, that's when things changed I guess. Before that? My life felt… a bit empty. The adrenaline rush of flirting with death was the only thing getting me up in the morning."

"Yeah…" Harley seemed like she was pondering so hard, nodding to herself. "I get it… totally…"

Harley smiled to herself a bit. I don't know if the conversation was helping her but she seemed better.

"Thanks Shot… I knew bringing you along was the best idea I could ever have." She giggled. "Thanks for accepting."

If only she knew… I really didn't accept…

"Y-yeah… no problem."

" _Alright Floyd… ready to go show the world why I offered you the gig?"_ Joker's voice blurted out on intercom. The Clown King himself was on the floor level, leading his men to the right positions about a block away.

"Ready J." I replied simply back on intercom.

" _Heh-heh-heh… operation Red Carpet commences on your call."_

"Hey before ya go." Harley walked over to side suddenly pulling out my helmet from one of the inventory containers. It looked as good as new… not a sign of her artistic panache on any of it. Thank goodness.

"Hey… it's clean." I smirked in appreciation. "Nice."

"Yeah since you didn't seem to appreciate my fine art… I had it cleaned properly." Harley shrugged. "Not all of us can have good taste." She raised the helmet up. "May I put it on?"

I nodded, letting her slide the white helmet over my face, connecting as the lock engaged. It always felt different with that mask on. The mask made me Deadshot. The dude that killed countless of people.

Floyd Lawton usually leaves once this mask is on.

"I think ya look better without it personally. But if you need your widdle training wheels to stay alive that's okay with me."

"Trainin' wheels?" I felt insulted like she wanted me to feel.

"Yeah little boy." Harley stuck her tongue out. "Come back to me safe and sound so momma Harley can tuck you into bed tonight okay? And I'll make sure puddin' has a night light for you ready to go k lil Shot?"

I twitched, suddenly holding up three fingers, my index, middle and ring. "Read between the lines Harley."

"Hehehe… don't even have to read in between the lines with me." She flipped me the bird straight up, waving it happily. "Can your little red targeting thingy see this clearly?"

"You are one crazy bitch you know that?"

"Duh…"

It's really not a question anymore. I like this girl. She makes shit fun.

I chuckled a bit as I looked down, the chopper hovering over the Ballroom now ready for my decent. Harley patted me on the back, as I turned, seeing her completed outfit. Her retro outfit.

The black eye mask, the red and black clown hat with the split horns that she made so famous around these parts. It looked like she was digging for something from the past for sure. Some nostalgia to get her going I think?

"Show Mistah J I was right to tell him to recruit you alright?" She blew a kiss. "And don't die…"

"Same to you…" I pressed a button on my targeting piece, turning my attention to the mission at hand. I analyzed each person I had to deal with, Johnny sending me intel on entire area. These guys didn't even know what was coming.

I pressed the intercom when the scouting was done. "Alright J, Operation Red Carpet… commencing."

" _Have a good show Floyd! I got my popcorn ready! HAHAHA!"_

\- J – H – D -

The glass crashed into a thousand pieces as I made my rapid decent on a repel cable. All this stuff happens within seconds but for me it's an eternity. Things slow down, my heartbeats slows and time kind of stops in motion for me. I guess this is a gift.

One hundred foot drop from the top? No big deal, all targets were marked on my device, my wrist guns firing away as I plummeted to the floor. Poor suckers. There guns were rendered useless before they could even think about pulling the trigger. All fifteen of the ones on stage guarding the VIPs were disarmed in the blink of an eye.

I landed in the main stage in a roll where I saw my target. My leverage. As long as I was close to them I was safe. No one would fire…

They miss.

I don't.

Shit, what are you doing Gordon? Don't pull out the gun old man…

"Freeze!"

My leg whipped up kicking the pistol in the air, grabbing the target I needed to keep this risky entry safe. I wrapped around him in a tussle, a wrist gun to his head as his pistol landed in my free hand. I spun around to stop a quite brave Bruce Wayne, who was now right in the sights of the barrel of my new gun.

The rest of the scattered security force had their sights on me, but I had my safety net in my grasp. Mission so far so good.

"Tell your men to stand down or I'm going to aim at their heads this time." I warned as I had Commissioner Gordon in a tight lock around his throat. "As for you? I suggest you backup rich boy before that nice suit of yours is stained red."

Bruce Wayne didn't move a muscle. Brave dude.

Or stupid.

Probably both.

"You think you can really get away with this Deadshot?" Gordon stood calm, always the level headed one. "We got you surrounded."

"I've already have, now tell the rest of your men to stand down. If any of them even think about pulling a trigger you know I won't miss. Tell them to stand down!"

"You're nothing but a bully! Let my dad go asshole!" I heard a young red haired girl growl from the side. I took a peak over, seeing that young girl's scowl right through me. No. Not this. Not now…

It was the Commissioner's daughter….

Daughter…

"Barbara… stop!"

All my doubt began to rain down, but I felt some commotion on the left, my senses telling me a security guard was trying to play hero. My hesitation made him try it. Wrong move brother. I fired over that way without even looking, hearing the guard howl out in pain as the bullet ripped through his hand.

As the guard fell to the ground, I scowled. "Commissioner one last time. Tell your men to stand down before I blow your stupid moustache off your face." I shook my head, looking over at Barbara. "I'm not enjoying this alright?"

"Damn it… everyone guns to the floor!" Gordon commanded reluctantly as I eased my grip on him, watching the rest of the guards toss their weapons down to the ground. My eyepiece counted the exact number of weaponry that needed to be disarmed.

Sixty-two guns dropped on the floor.

"Smart move Commish." I walked over to the guns, still having my aim right at Gordon and Wayne.

"There's nowhere to run Deadshot." Gordon was still trying to reason with me. "This is pointless!"

"Don't talk to me. I'm just the register guy. I'll have you speak to my manager if you have any complaints." I engaged my radio. "Red carpet phase one complete… coast is clear."

In seconds more glass was broken from the see through rooftop above, countless ropes being tossed down as Joker, Harley, and their escort of hooligans descended. It felt like Joker's entire gang was pouring from the sky.

"Oh Gotham, how we've missed you!" Joker landed with his purple suit shiny and all, waving to the crowd around, laughing as his goons began to corral up hostages and disarmed cops.

"In case everyone didn't get the memo?" Harley found a nearby cameraman, kissing the lens and leaving black lip marks on it. "We're baaaaaa~ck."

"Good work Deadshot." Joker walked up to me with a pat on the helmet. "But I figured the red carpet you were rolling out for Harley and I would be a bit more red." He hinted, probably assuming I was going to shoot up the place.

That's not how I work…

"You wanted the room clear." I replied motioning over the pile of guns on the floor. "So I cleared it."

I don't think Joker was happy with me but I didn't really give an inch. I wasn't going to kill people I didn't need to kill.

"Clear it… that you did." Joker seemed to want to discuss this more but made way to the main banquet table, where Gotham's elite sat. They all were on edge.

"Wow look at the group of C-list celebrities we have here tonight Puddin'!" Harley laughed, prancing to the main table, skipping around it. "It's like we're on Surreal Life or somethin'!"

"Commissioner Gordon!" Joker suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder harshly, forcing him down into his seat. "Nice to see ya old friend. Looking younger. Looking healthy! Have you been working out?"

"You're not getting away with this Joker."

"Getting away with what? Giving you compliments? Don't be an ass Gordon. Nice to see ya!" Joker smacked him on the head, turning his attention to a still stoic Bruce Wayne. "Ah Brucey Boy. The man who threw this wonderful shindig… nice suit… where did ya have it made?"

"Not the Clown department I can tell you that." Bruce replied sharply.

"Ooooh… ouch. Dissing my suit?" Joker laughed straightening out Bruce's tie for him. "Sharp tongue Brucey! Almost as sharp as the knife in my jacket. Careful! Don't want to be stabbed! That suit looks expensive!"

"Oh my god! I know you!" Harley excitedly wrapped her arms around that news reporter Lois Lane. "You're that broad that's been on TV! The girl who was datin' Superman right?!"

Lois Lane wasn't the least bit amused just staring at Harley with the coldest look. She didn't seem afraid either.

"Hey now, from one pretty girl to another I understand your pain okay?" Harley held her hand. "I thought I lost my puddin' and it was the worst days of my life."

Sometimes you never know when Harley is emoting. Or she's mocking… in this case I think she really felt bad for this girl… I think.

"You don't deserve to even mention him… understood?" Lois said it calmly, not being the least bit frightened.

"I'm just sayin'… I feel for ya girl." Harley looked a bit hurt, only to smile as bright as she could. "I even bought one of the Superman t-shirts! I'm going to cut it off a bit on the bottom… I think it'll totally look great when I wear it later!"

"You both think we're intimidated by you?" Lois stood strong, looking at the clown duo. "Superman showed all of us that there's nothing to be afraid of. Especially from two freaks dressed as clowns…"

"Intimidated? You middle class Metropolis danes don't come around here often do ya?" Joker slowly made his way over to Lois Lane, stalking her and getting right in her face. The reporter blinked a bit, trying to keep that strong façade going but we all know that stare. "I'm a freaking clown like you said lady… we're supposed to make you all happy and laugh aren't we?"

"Don't insult my intelligence…" Lois bit back. "Batman will stop you."

"Heh…" Joker's eyes went a bit dead. "Funny how you called me and my honey freaks when you were out banging the biggest freak of them all." He laughed. "Red Cape wearing freak that can fly. You're into alien freaks now aren't you?"

Lois twitched, her hands clenching. Joker hit a nerve. He was the best at that.

"Hey back off the lady." Bruce stepped up one again, getting in between, suddenly Joker's minions grabbing him and pulling him back to his seat.

"Oh my, Gotham's trust fund baby has bought himself some balls." Joker laughed in the insult, smirking as he looked around. "Look I sense a lot of tension here! I think that we all just got off on the wrong foot."

"C'mon everyone lighten' up!" Harley took a seat next to Lois, pulling her down softly. "We're gonna sit and have fun and be civil k?"

"Good call doll face! Everyone take a seat and relax!" Joker pointed at everyone in the room. "Now… this is what's going to happen so there are no surprises. We're going to continue this beautiful get together memorial Bruce Wayne has thrown for a dying medium and a dead man in tights. I'm going to give Batman fifteen minutes to show up… for every minute past that? I'm going to shoot someone. Enjoy the night ladies and gentleman!"

The whole crowd gasped beginning to panic, the minions slowly shoving everyone to shut them up. I looked at Barbara Gordon holding her father, then noticed more young women holding either fathers or family members.

I saw Zoe in each of them.

It made me want to drop my gun. Doing this wasn't easy. I don't get it… I got thrown into jail doing bad things.

Doing this? Seemed worse than assassination I've ever done.

"Oh wow you guys have a live band! I know the perfect way to keep this party rollin'! May I Mistah J?"

"Anything you want honey buns." Joker proudly stared at his queen, wrapping his arms around Gordon and Wayne. "I know I've been MIA searching for my beauty but I'm back now boys! And damn I've missed you both!"

Both of the guys in his grasp just sat deadpanned and clearly frustrated. The edginess of the room made it so silent. It was surreal really. I've never been part of anything like this.

"Okay Gotham!" Harley's voice squealed through the PA system. "I know it's a little tense here as some of you may die. BUT! I wanna sing a song that means the world to me and it'll cheer everyone up."

Harley Quinn with a microphone? Oh no…

"This goes out to my puddin'." Harley looked at her man so longingly. "And for those who have puddins… you'll know what I mean! Hit it boys!"

With guns pointed right at them, the jazz band began to play what was requested. And what was requested made me feel sorry for Celine Dion.

"For all those times you stood by me! For all the truth that you made me see! For all the joy you brought to my life… for all the wrong that you made right! For every dream you made come true… for all the love I found in yo~u!"

Harley was a lot of things, but a singer wasn't one of them. Her squeaky high pitched notes were making everyone cringe except Joker himself, who probably thought this was the next coming of Whitney Houston. His eyes were locked on her the whole time as she sang to him.

It was probably romantic.

For everyone else… we were being tortured.

"I'll be forever thankful baby… you're the one who held me up! Never let me fa~ll! You're the one who saw me through! Through it a~ll! Come on everyone ya know this song! Sing it with me!"

All this trouble for a Karaoke night? Only Harley and Joker could get away with something like this. Only they would have the audacity to do it.

"You were my strength when I was weak! You were my voice when I couldn't speak! You were my eyes when I couldn't see! You saw the best there was in me! Lifted me up when I couldn't reach! You gave me faith because you believed! I'm everything I am… because you loved me!"

You know what the creepiest thing was during all this?

… Sweet Tooth was next to me singing along.

He turned to me, his mask hiding any emotion. I could only shake my head.

"What… I like this song…" Were the first words he ever muttered to me.

Those were his first words ever. What the hell…

"Alright second verse everyone! You gave me wings-"

ZIIIP!

The sound of Harley's voice was mercifully stopped. The feeling of a gust of wind flew right by me, a red blur streaking across the room. Yelling from the crowd and Joker's goons when tables and glass were uplifted and broken rang out. When I looked up and I heard the music stop, there was an upset Harley with no microphone in hand.

"What the hell?" Harley looked around. "Where's my mic!?"

"Sorry Miss… but Celine Dion called and she wants her song back."

From across the room all eyes were on this cat in all red, a lightning bolt across his chest and a mask that matched. He was in the middle of a room full of Joker's goons and he didn't mind it one bit. He was the one that took the mic… that created a little sonic boom that turned the entire room upside down.

"Who the hell are you?" Harley growled. "And give me back my mic!"

"People call me Flash." The young kid bowed. "And sorry, this mic stays with me. Gotta save the world one set of ears at a time."

"Why you little…" Harley suddenly pulled out her revolver and began firing at him, eyes dead red.

BANG! Miss…

"Wow I can't believe Joker and Harley Quinn are here!"

BANG! Miss…

"And Harley's shooting at me!"

BANG! Miss…

"Oh wow, and there's cocktail shrimp!" Flash dipped it into the sauce and ate it whole.

BANG! Another miss…

"How is he doing this?!" Harley was about to throw more of a tantrum until Joker was at her side holding her gently.

"Calm down dear…" Jokerc calmed her, pulling her gun down. "You can't hit him. Don't waste your bullets."

"What is this Shot? Magic like that Enchantress?" Harley looked at me for answers.

"Nah…" I answered blankly. I was a bit in awe myself, noticing my targeting computer going haywire from trying to keep up with this Flash. "He's just really that damn fast…"

How the hell can someone be this fast?

Another one of those metahumans Waller keeps babbling about?

"Anyway, so I gotta apologize." Flash sat on a nearby table nonchalantly. "I shouldn't be here this early but I got a really bad habit of doing this. Heh! So we should just sit down for a minute and wait for my buddies to show up."

"Buddies… please do tell me about your 'buddies'." Joker was totally amused by this, not worried one bit that hitting this dude with a bullet was going to be a tall task.

"Well one of em is like a Cyborg… he says Booyah a lot for some reason. Don't know why…" Flash shrugged. "Oh and you all know Wonder Woman? Looks like she just walked off the set of Game of Thrones? Kicks total ass?"

"A~nd…" Joker sang it a bit.

"Oh and everyone's favorite neighborhood Bat around these parts…" Flash finished, suddenly pointing at Joker. "And boy does he hate you."

I could feel them coming. I looked up to the ceiling as my targeting computer sensed two speeding objects heading down like missiles, smashing through the roof and landing hard to the ground without any help from repel ropes.

As the smoke cleared there was that Cyborg, a big brotha with what looked like mechanical upgrades surgically imbedded in him, his cybernetic eye glowing a deep red. Then there was this Wonder Woman… dressed in some dressed armor, sword and shield… straight out of Game of Thrones.

She looked wonderful…

Damn…

"Hey, look at that timing!" Flash celebrated. "Nice of you to join the party guys. Where's Bats?"

"Don't worry. He's here…" Wonder Woman assured as the lights began to flicker.

The whole room knew it before the lights dimmed. I held my gun ready, scanning as the emergency florescent panels of the ballroom turned on, power being lost instantly. My infrared saw that shape fly by, that big brute of a shadow, knowing that Batman was finally here.

Standing in front of the group with his cowl covering he stood there, as commanding and pompous as always. The Bat that started this whole mess for me was right in front of me. I guess he's the leader of this new super squad of his.

Damn I've been waiting for this…

"Heh-heh-heh… nice to see you've grown up Bat." Joker again wasn't the least bit worried. "So the rumors are true. You're making some friends! Daddy is so proud of you…"

"Nights over for all of you." Batman's robo voice thundered at us. "Stand down or we'll take you down."

"Heh, I don't think so old friend." Joker's silver grill opened in a sadistic smile, motioning for all his troops to begin to surround this foursome of heroes. 'You all just got here and its time the party begun."

"Our crew against yours!" Harley stood happily next to her King, gun next to her face. "What do ya say Batsy?"

"We ready when you are 'Batsy'." The Cyborg smirked in his mimic voice, his arm forming into some kind of weapon.

"Oh man this is gonna be sweet." Flash was jumping up and down. "On your word Dark Knight of the Darkness!"

"Be careful you two, there are a lot of innocent people around. Don't be careless" That Wonder Woman waved her sword, getting into a defensive position with her shield.

Metahumans were showing up everywhere.

Waller…

Joker…

It was beginning to make a bit more sense why I was sent here in the first place to be a rat for her.

"Let's show em Puddin'. Ready Shot?" Harley shook me, making me get back to focus.

"Ready…" I nodded to reassure them.

"Heh-heh-heh they looked pumped up." Joker seemed the most excited about this almost like he knew they were going to come all along. "Alright Floyd, I need you to make them show me what they can do."

I'm not going to lie.

The adrenaline was pumping… I wanted a shot at these guys.

I wanted the challenge.

"This should be interesting. I got a couple of surprises for Bats and his friends… Hahahaha…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Justice League vs Joker, Harley, Deadshot and crew... SQUEAL... :)

For those who have been supporting and reviewing... I repeat in the words of Celine...

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

I love you guys! Till next time! :)


	5. Hey Man, Nice Shot!

_Now that the smoke's gone_

 _And the air is all clear  
Those who were right there  
Got a new kind of fear_

 _You'd fight and you were right  
But they were just too strong  
They'd stick it in your face  
And let you smell what they consider wrong_

 _That's why I say hey man, nice shot…  
Good shot man…_

 _That's why I say hey man, nice shot!  
What a good shot man!_

 _A man…  
Has gun…_

 _Hey man!  
Have fun!_

 _NICE SHOT!_

\- J – H – D -

We had them outnumbered.

Seems to me they had us outgunned.

It was kinda like throwing clown meat into a superhero meat grinder.

Gross as that is…

Cyborg. Smashing anything in his path with those enhancements, conventional bullets bouncing off him like we were using pellet guns. Not to mention his arm was some sort of laser canon that literally blew a dude right through a wall a few moments ago.

Wonder Woman. Don't let her looks fool you. She was probably the scariest of the bunch. A normal human ain't this strong. A normal human ain't this agile. And she could fight… oh hell she could fight. Bringing swords and shields back into fashion in a loud way when I saw her decapitate a bad guy clean.

Batman. Gotham baddies like us are too familiar with the status quo around these parts. We all know what he does. A nightmare in the shadows. A brute hand to hand with more tricks up his sleeve then Penn and Teller combined. The Joker wasn't a stranger to him and Bats knew what he was doing. He always does right?

Arrogant bastard.

That bat's going to get his… trust me.

But right now my target was the one no one could see. The annoying fly that was causing us the most problems and Joker knew it.

"When are you gonna stop trying to hit me and actually hit me fellas?" Flash faded from view, a couple of henchman missing gunfire only to be put on their asses soon after.

Red blur.

Lightin' bolt on the chest mate.

Didn't even see em commin'.

I was reminded of what Unicorn Boy described to me as what got him in Belle Reve in the first place.

Flash…

This one's for you Pinky.

" _Oh Floyd, we need you to be the fly swatter and crush this speedy bug. They say ya never miss. Care to step up to the plate my boy?"_

I always get the tough targets. That's a given.

"On it. Just keep the heat off me."

Excitement. When you've been as accurate as I have? Shooting the normal old target was boring as shit and I knew this was a tall task.

It don't matter. I'm gonna be the one to tag the Flash tonight.

I leapt up on a table to get a clear view over the battleground, seeing our boys and gals being tossed around and abused by this speed demon and his little League of friends. From time to time I could see Flash pop up like an afterimage, distracting and literally running over anyone that would get in his way. Harley was right to think this was magic of some kind. It felt like the time we tried to battle Enchantress and her teleporting.

Trying to pick up someone with the naked eye that could literally break the sound barrier was not possible… but that's exactly why I don't miss.

Seeing them is only part of the equation. Sometimes none of it.

Flash may be fast as hell. He may be a metahuman.

But the keyword is human.

A human is flawed. A human has habits. A human makes mistakes.

I picked up on his movements whenever he would have to put his breaks on. Right before connecting with one of Joker's goons he'd slow down just enough. He also had a tendency to move to his left to avoid bullet fire rather than right. I also knew when he hit the corners of the room he had to slow down before widening out to pick up speed again unless he wanted to be flat as a pancake against the wall.

Outdoors I'd probably never have a chance hitting him. But in a confined space like this with a lot of bodies and clutter flying around? He's hittable… I could do this… just had to find the right moment. That perfect moment.

Draw bitch.

My wrist aimed, my bullet was launched and I saw it leave in slow motion. I fired at an open area of nothing, knowing that by the time the bullet got there, Flash was going to be running straight through it without a clue. I could almost imagine him mouthing "oh crap" in bullet time when the moment was too late. When there was a chaotic tumble of chairs and tables flying in the air I knew I got him.

A couple of Joker's goons stared at me, ones in a Bart Simpson helmet and the other in a Mario one in particular. I could only guess what their faces looked like. They were spraying bullets all night and couldn't touch him… and I did it in one shot.

I gave them my shrug.

Don't be surprised.

I'm Deadshot mother fucker.

" _Hahahaha! Bullseye! Bravo Floyd! Bravo! That's why we brought ya!"_

I stalked over to the pile of busted up chairs and tables, seeing a bit a movement underneath. A red glove peeped out from the debris, shoving a snapped off table leg away. Falling and hitting the floor at that speed had to have messed him up. Not to mention I hit him straight in the thigh. This should slow him down for sure.

"Agh, h-how did you hit me?!" Flash grimaced, holding his wounded thigh, looking up at me in disbelief..

"The Force..."

His grimacing face slowly went confused, then perking up like a child on Christmas. Star Wars geek. Called it.

"I knew it was real! I frickin knew it! Agh! Ow!" Flash's excitement only made him aggravate the pain, clutching at the bullet wound.

Weird kid but has a tolerance for pain.

Probably a Jar Jar fan then huh?

"Stay down, play dead, and I won't kill you." I gave him my ultimatum. He was too young to die. Too gifted.

"Wait…" He apparently thought he was hearing things. "You're not gonna try and finish me off?"

"I can shoot you in the head if you want." I gave him the option.

"Huh… I like my head." Flash of course still looked cautious, but just went with it like a go lucky kid would do. How young was he? … Seemed like a novice… new to this hero thing. "N-nice... ugh so lettin' me off eh? Heh. What kind of a bad guy are you then?"

Good question.

A bad guy that used to be a lot better at this probably?

Before another word could be said I felt my chest being constricted, my arms pinned to my sides so tight I couldn't even move. At first glance a golden glow was almost blinding me now. I was caught. I was tied up. A damn rope.

A golden lasso?

"H-hey!" I gasped for air as I felt myself being dragged, skidding across the floor, ripping through busted up ballroom debris. Before I knew it I was looking straight up at a girl that didn't looked too pleased with me.

Remember, the scary one with the sword and shield?

"Don't move." That sword was at my face, inches from piercing my mask. It was kind of hard to move with blade to the face… trust me. I was stuck.

"Damn… note to self… don't get shot… bullet in the leg, totally sucks…" I saw Flash skid across the floor next to his partner, wincing and limping. Was he really limping at Mach 2 speed? The fact that he could even stand was something else… does he heal fast too?

"Go to safety and get treated." Wonder Woman commanded, her stare and sword not leaving me.

"Heh, just a flesh wound ma'am… I can still help out… half my speed is still plenty fast." Flash clutched onto a nearby support pillar as he could barely stand.

"No. Get patched up. We'll take care of things. We can't risk you."

"I'm not gonna abandon you guys."

"That was not a request." Wonder Woman turned angrily. "Go!"

That fight in the kid nosedived.

"Ugh… fine 'mom'." Flash hobbled to a free stand, looking at me now. "Look at least be easy on the guy. He could've killed me but didn't." He was about to take off, but smirked. "And apparently he knows how use the Force! Sweet!"

In the blink of an eye Flash vanished and again there was now only two.

Once again, lucky me…

"Ugh!" I felt all the air leave my lungs again as she sent me careening into a group of Joker's goons, slamming me into another table for good measure. A couple of seconds of Wonder Woman making me into her personal wrecking ball was busting me up bad quick.

Zoe would say she was Miley Cyrusin' me.

"You managed to hit Flash with your weapon. That is impressive… none of us can do that."

"Glad to impress but I don't want to shoot you. Just let me go and we'll let bygones be bygones alright?" I warned her, kicking myself up clumsily by using a wedged table as a base. Trying to pretend you had any leverage when you clearly don't was always the clumsy affair.

Wonder Woman kept that rope tight not giving an inch, giving me a stare down for the ages instead. She could've gave me another swing around but seemed a bit hesitant. Is it my Lawton charm workin' here or what?

"You really don't want to hurt me and you could've killed my friend." She spoke softly for such a warrior. "Why?"

"… Because I didn't need or want to. Not my style lady."

Huh… that was weird. The answers came out as if I had no control over my words at all.

A reply was delayed. Wonder ducked one of Joker's goons swinging a crowbar, sending him careening away with a swift kick to his face. My 'teammate' crashed into another group of masked marauders who were trying to get to her. This girl was taking out groups of clowns in seconds with every battle cry. The new era of war Waller was speaking about was in front of me… Shit, this girl could handle all of us by herself probably.

Totally on Superman's level…

"You're not really with the Joker are you?"

"I guess… not." I gritted my teeth, trying not to speak but failing miserably. "Look, I just want to be home with my kid alright?"

Your kid?

Damn it Floyd… SHUT UP!

I don't talk about family with anyone. Certainly with no stranger and certainly not with the enemy. What the hell is going on here?

Wonder Woman suddenly heaved that gold lasso hard, grabbing me by armored chest plate with ease. She lifted me with one arm… strength for days.

"I know you speak the truth because you don't have a choice right now." Those dark eyes of hers were piercing through mine. "But the choices you made got you here to this moment. Don't continue to down this path. I see it in your eyes. You're not like them. You have a gift… why do you use it this way to hurt innocents?"

 _**You ain't like me Shot. You ain't like Mistah J neither…**_

Do I really do this just get back to Zoe?

Do I do this for the rush and the thrill?

I do it because this is all I know how to do…

"… I'm not here to be preached to." I denied the feelings with a clenched fist. "But if ya care to go out with me to dinner sometime I'll gladly discuss more with ya."

Shit! I did not want to say that either.

I knew what was coming next. You don't ask for dates in war zones. Especially with the enemy. I deserve this. Crash! She gave me a parting sigh, kindly whipping me on my way to another ride to wrecking ball hell.

"Eeeeengh…" I wheezed. Damn it. I'm definitely gonna feel this tomorrow. This was getting old fast. This rope has to go…

"Damn Shot you're gettin' your butt kicked real bad. Need a band aid and a kiss?"

It didn't matter how out of it you were. Harley's voice couldn't ever not be recognized.

I peeped over dazed, seeing the Queen sitting comfortably at one of the few tables left untouched. One of her hands was clutching a bottle of cognac, drinking away a bit too happily, the other holding her phone for yet another one of those Harley selfie sessions.

Why am I not even surprised?

I shot a desperate look back at Wonder Woman, who was in a sword tango with a few more of Joker's men with crowbars. Yes! Finally, a chance to break free.

"Hey Harley! Don't mind me, I'm just trapped with no way to get out!" I yelled out with sarcasm seeping out of my pores, busting out a knife from my belt, trying to desperately saw through this rope.

"Give me a sec, can't let these drinks go to waste." She took another big gulp straight from the bottle, taking another snapshot for kicks. "Yay a keeper! So cute! Totally instagrammin' this one! #Harleyssohot #NightoutwithPuddin #Hahahaha!"

... Ugh.

"Mind giving me a little help here or do you got to tweet next?!" I kept on trying to cut the damn rope but this thing was wearing out my knife. This lasso was made out of mystical diamonds or something. This wasn't going to work.

"Don't worry Shot." Harley carelessly tossed the bottle aside, letting it shatter across the tile floor. "I've been told my aim is way better when I'm totally smashed anyway."

"And who the hell told you that?"

"The voices in my head silly." Harley cartwheeled to a stand so gracefully as always, pointing her revolver straight at Wonder Woman. "Hey Xena warrior princess! Why don't you pick on someone your own hotness?"

Before 'Xena' could say anything Harley was firing away, giggling like the 'cute' maniac she was. No problems though, warrior princess blocked each bullet with a twist of her wrists, those bracelets deflecting them with ease.

"Huh, nice bracelets." Harley huffed disappointed but still gleeful, dropping her gun with a wink. "Pretty _and_ functional."

Wonder Woman didn't seem as amused. "I'm giving one last chance for you both to surrender peacefully."

"Hah! Peacefully? You're funny!" Harley laughed in delight, prancing her way towards Wonder Woman as she picked up her bat. "Ya ain't gonna scare us with the generic good guy talk Wondie."

"Harley! What are you doing?" I tried to stop her but as if she'd ever listen to anyone. Wonder Woman could crinkle her like a French fry.

Any doubts of Harley not being in 'Harley mode' as she put it was done. Crazy, daring… brave. Remember, Wonder Woman was the girl who took on the monster blow for blow that ended Superman's life. And this little clown girl couldn't give a damn. Standing up to Enchantress when all of us were doubting our chances… now this?

Harley was a Wild Card… that's why Waller wanted her so bad.

"Maybe in Narnia, Middle Earth, or wherever the hell you're from you're the queen toots." Harley swung her bat playfully in circles. "But here in Gotham? Mistah J and I rule the roost."

"I'll have mercy on you if you drop your weapon and leave. One last chance." Wonder Woman might as well have yawned. She was treating Harley like she was as insignificant as an ant.

"Mercy huh?"

Harley didn't like that.

Ain't no mercy.

She did that sexy creepy lick lip she always did before getting down to business.

"Tell ya what. Since ya gave me the ole boring peaceful surrender talk why don't I give ya a counter offer bitch." Harley smiled wickedly, now being face to face. "Give me them pretty lips of yours and let's make out. Then you can gather up your friends and scram after I've made your night. You look like you need a little lovin' there grumpy. Whatda ya say?"

Wonder Woman's wide eyed reaction was as shocked as anyone. Did Harley really just say that to someone who could pound her to dust with her bare hands?

"It'll rile up the boys and make ya world famous. Think about it! You can tell all your friends you tounged Harley Quinn the Queen of Gotham… well?"

Only a girl who'd lick the jail cell to get a rise out of her captors would do this. (I wanted to see this go down by the way… just sayin'.)

"… Attack me and see what happens." Wonder Woman was now getting more serious, killing every male's dream in the vicinity.

"Fine, your loss! Battah up!" Harley loaded and swung for the fences with the utmost confidence.

All that bravado was crushed pretty quick though. When your bat breaks into pieces and the person you hit is standing there bored? Yeah, you'd feel a little emaciated too. 'Wondie' didn't feel a damn thing. Harley's frown when looking at the broken handle of her bat was a bit priceless though I got to admit.

"Wow, that _so_ did not go according to plan." Harley turned the frown upside down though, grinning naughtily like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Um… so your hair… its glowin'! It looks so soft! Girl talk! Tell me what kinda conditionah you're using! Eh? What's your secret?"

It wasn't too long after where I saw Harley flying by me, hitting the floor and skidding to a lumbering stop, facedown and in a world of hurt.

"Owie…" Harley wiped her busted up lip.

"Good work Queen of Gotham." I made sure she heard it. "May I suggest Dove or Loreal?"

"Ugh, shut up Shot…"

"What? Not gonna take conditioner advice from a bald dude?"

"Heh, keep laughin' but I ain't done yet…" Harley winced, only to start that crazy clown laugh of hers, holding her mouth to try and muffle it. "Hey Wondie! Nice punch you got there but your boots are untied!"

HA HA HA HA! Was the little toy sounds we heard, a red devil smiley clown face grenade staring a wide eyed Wonder Woman down below. I took cover bracing for an explosion as everyone did. Harley got her…

KABOOM!

All there was, was smoke.

This was vintage Harley Quinn. Using her beauty, her crazy, and that smart mouth to lull you to sleep like a dancing cobra only to strike you with its fangs. I felt the lasso loosen on me, quickly shedding it and rolling into crouch. Damn… Harley really kill her?

"Aw, Wondie… we barely knew thee." Harley effortlessly flipped to her feet, saluting. Ye of little faith. I was worried about her not knowing what she was dealing with. Fact was Wonder Woman also didn't know who she was dealing with.

Harley and Joker are no joke.

"The voices in my head are tellin' me I'm so so bad." Harley gave me hand. "What do you think?"

I turned to the smoke after standing, pressing my targeting computer and sighing at the results. It wasn't going to be this easy. "I think you just made warrior princess angrier and now she's brought a friend."

"What?!"

A red eye glowed inside that smoke cloud, that half man half machine standing there holding his cybernetic arm out that blocked most of the explosion. The grenade probably gave him a couple of scratches but Cyborg was no worse for wear. Behind him was Wonder Woman crouching behind her shield.

"Nice of you to join me." Wonder Woman patted his metal shoulder.

"Someone had to deal with the small fry around the joint." Cyborg looked over to us. "Now's time for the main course."

 _HAHAHAHA!_

Me and Harley heard the laughing echo from high on the second level, seeing a swooping shadow of that cape flying across the ceiling.

"I think Bats is chasing Puddin'. You need to get up there and help him!"

"We're kinda occupied?"

"I can handle these two… with a little help." Harley clapped her hands as her three body guards erupted from the shadows, stepping up to the plate now. I was skeptical. These clowns were big and tough… but Wonder Woman and Cyborg were super human.

"Okay boys, don't forget to drink your juice like puddin' told ya!"

Sweet Tooth, Pennywise, and Jig-Saw appeased their Queen, pulling off their hoods, showing a pair of syringes with tubing they shoved into their necks. With a press of a button green liquid began to empty into them… they were slowly injecting themselves with God knows what. I knew it wasn't Red Bull… but whatever it was it was pumping them up. They seemed to be growing in size, eyes turning a deep green.

What the hell was this shit?

"Alright boys, now go fetch the bitch and her lava lamp." Harley gave them all a snap of a finger, the brutes charging forward like rabid animals.

"I got the two big boys to the left." Cyborg's eye glowed as he took off.

"Careful!" Wonder Woman followed suit a bit more cautiously, leaping up and throwing her boot at Sweet Tooth's face.

Cyborg was expecting to plow through the clowns like a football player tackling a child. He'd been doing it all night. But when they both hoisted him up and bashed him through a wall I could see the brotha being in disbelief under all that concrete. The same with Wonder Woman when Sweet Tooth corralled her by the leg and sent her crashing through the statue of Superman on stage after spinning her like a cyclone.

This stuff… turned them into metaclowns? Maybe she had things under control after all.

"Shot!" Harley pulled me by my arm. "Please go help puddin'!"

"Y-yeah…" I slowly got back into the moment. Harley was way more worried about him then her own safety of course. "I got J. Just be careful alright?"

"When am I not?"

\- J – H – D –

I hit the second level, running hard, hearing Joker's cackling echoing through the corridors. The laughing only got louder and louder as I closed in. The corridor opened into a hallway, seeing a bunch of Joker's men laid out on the floor… a lot more hanging and wrapped up in cabling. Signature Batman stuff.

"How many times have we done this before Bats? Never gets old does it?"

Whap! Bam! A few punches to face was all Joker had as a reply, the clown dangling by his one leg caught in one of Batman's traps.

"Hahaha… might have to get new teeth again." Joker spat out some blood, rubbing his platinum grill. "What do ya think this time Batsy? Gold? Metallic green? It'd bring out the colors in my eyes right?"

Batman reared up to punch him again, only to see Joker plummet to the floor before he could unload. He turned back, knowing a gunshot cut through his grappling line. He probably knew it was me too. Not many can hit a cable from about a couple hundred feet away like this.

"You want the clown you go through me." I had Batman at gunpoint.

"Deadshot my boy! Thanks for dropping by!" Joker laughed on the floor. "You should get to know the Bat a bit more. He's such a sweet-"

A kick to the face from Batman silenced him, knocking Joker's lights out as he rolled to the corner groaning. "Thought you were working for Waller now…" The bat calmly stood. "Not much of an upgrade working for the clown."

"There's casual Fridays workin' for him." I closed the distance, my gun scoping that stupid bat mask. "I'd say that's a big upgrade from penitentiary overalls. Don't like the orange."

"Task Force X not working out?"

He knows the ins and outs… and he's snug about it. Douche.

"I'm done talkin' to an oversized rat with wings." I stood strong, tossing my gun away. "Fuck guns. I'm going to mess you up like I did back on the streets. Back in the playgrounds where I spent most of my days."

"You don't want to do this." That modulated voice gave me a warning.

Fuck him.

All this is his fucking fault.

I charged wrecklessly, swinging a right hook that he dodged, then following it up with left straight that he parried. I stepped back to get into boxing stance. This was just like all that time in jail, punching the bag. This is what I was imagining. Heavy on the front leg… keep punches straight, shoulders tight. Don't telegraph.

"Why you working with Joker?" He asked calmly, not paying much attention to my stance.

"Beat an answer out of me." I replied. "Or do I gotta have my daughter here so you can beat a man in front of his kid?"

"Don't put your bad choices on me."

"The only thing I'm putting on you is a beating." I suddenly lashed out smashing him in the face, getting him square in the jaw.

My boxing was top notch and I knew it. I may be known for my marksmanship but I've trained with the best boxers in Gotham. I knew I could hang with him no matter how strong he was. I ripped him to the face again and to the body, messing him up as he tried to defend himself against the wall. It's all combinations, jab, jab, right cross, left liver shot! I had him cornered and I was putting on the pressure. He was hurting… and damn I was feeling good.

Just like the punching bag. Just like practice.

"What's wrong? Ain't so loud and pompous now are ya?"

I reared back for a right cross only to have him grab my wrist, twisting it so hard I felt a crack. I grimaced as he pushed forward suddenly head-butting the daylights out of me. I felt myself rocked, soon seeing that gloved fist bash my head in, sending me tumbling into a stack of metal chairs. Ugh. This dude had some power and I was feeling it.

"Waller just let you walk out of Belle Reve to join Joker?" I felt him getting closer, that black cape dragging along the floor like they really were wings.

I barely heard what he said. My hand was killin' me. My head was aching. I grabbed my wrist, desperately cracking it back in place because I knew it was dislocated. It hurt like hell but I wasn't going to show this bastard any weakness. This ain't gonna end like this. I've waited too long to even the score. I just needed to get feeling back in my hand.

"It's over Deadshot." I felt him grab at my neck… this was it.

I suddenly grabbed one of the steel chairs on the floor and whipped it into his face, smashing it into his eyes. I heard him yell out but didn't let up, swinging it repeatedly at the dark shadow that haunted me for so long. I saw him roll back, blood dripping on the ground. I made him bleed. Shit. I made the boogie man bleed! My confidence was growing. I can take out the bat without the guns I'm known for.

He handled my Ali boxing?

Let's do a little WWE wrestling. If ya smell what 'The Shot' is cookin'.

I brought the chair down again and again, the metal bending and contorting I was hitting him so hard. All the frustrations of Belle Reve… the police taking my nest egg… Waller's control of me… not being able to be with my daughter… working for Joker. All of this was his fault. His… fucking fault.

"You're the reason I can't see her!"

WHAP!

"You're the reason I'm in this fucking mess!"

WHAP!

"Fuck you… and your fucking holier than thou shit!"

WHAP!

I felt the chair snap as it finally gave way, Batman on the floor groaning and spitting out blood from his mouth. I was breathing heavy, feeling the effects of adrenaline wane on me. I had to gather myself again. I couldn't believe I was beating up Batman… I was destroying him.

Or so I thought.

"Is that the best you got?" I heard Batman ask as he looked up at me, messed up face and all.

"H-how… the hell…" I thought I had beaten him half to death. Is he human?

"You can blame me all you want." He slowly stood, wiping his mouth. "You can beat me all you want but it won't change the fact that you messed up your life. Not me." He motioned for me to attack him more with his hand. "Bring it."

I clenched my fist tighter. I remember now this is the dude that stood toe to toe with Superman. The same guy that legend has beat Superman. I didn't give a shit. End him Floyd. You got him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I ran at him ready to clock him in the face only to have him duck, uppercutting me straight on the chin. I felt my world spin upside down, reeling back as my neck snapped. I grimaced, turning back to not see a thing. How can he do this? How could he still be standing? How can he be whipping my ass?

"You're not like Joker. At least he knows what he is." I heard his voice, spinning and trying to hit him with a backfist but he ducked me.

"Ugh!" I got two shots to the face as a reply sending me falling on my rear, my vision now doubled.

"Own up to your actions Floyd. You choose this road." He preached to me, looking down with those white eyes. "Stay down… you're done."

"Fuck you…" I fought to my feet scowling with all I had left. I charged him now ready to tackle him, only to feel him side step me and send me soaring into the air. Only problem was he was at the edge of the second floor…

This was gonna snap my neck. I felt myself plummet about forty feet down, ready to smash through a table again. I suddenly stopped though, feeling a bit of whiplash run up my spine. I bounced up a bit from the recoil, now only a few feet from hitting the ground face first.

I saw a cable line wrapped around my ankle.

The Bat stopped my fall. And took my dignity with him.

Damn it. He beat me again…

"Fuck…" I aimed at the cabling, firing at it with my wristgun to kill the tool that saved my life but destroyed my worth. After landing in a flip I looked up, seeing no sign of the Bat at all. Crushing my ego. Crushing my swag. And disappearing. Story of my life.

"Hands off me creep!"

I snapped back into action remembering I was in a warzone down here. I heard a young woman yell desperately, being in the clutches of two of Joker's henchman. It was that young red headed girl Barbara from earlier in the night. Commissioner Gordon's kid.

"I said hands off!" I saw her spin kick a goon, sending him reeling across the room, twisting the other one's grasp on her, judo tossing him to floor. Huh, the commish's girl can fight. Really good actually.

"Ugh!" I saw her suddenly get slapped by another henchman, more on their way to subdue her. I saw Barbara getting ganged up on. This wasn't a fair fight. I saw Zoe in her. She was someone's daughter.

Two shots rang out, all four clowns hitting the floor dead as a door nail as I iced them through their heads. Barbara turned towards me as I had my revolver pointed out that way. I'd seen this face quite a lot tonight. Barbara gave me that confused look. I motioned for her to take off, no explanations were needed. It took a few seconds but she nodded taking off in a sprint to probably go help others… probably still not knowing exactly what to think.

Deadshot ain't no hero. No need for acknowledgement.

"Those are the first people you've killed today and they're your men." I felt him behind me.

He always does this shit.

"Keeping tabs?" I turned around and pointed the revolver at him, the chamber right against his masked covered skull.

"We both know you're not going to shoot."

"Stop talking to me like you know me." I loaded a bullet in the chamber with a click. "My daughter isn't here this time remember?"

"Never taking the responsibility for your choices good or bad." The Bat didn't even flinch. "You didn't shoot me because of your choice… not your daughter."

"I got one itchy finger Bat. I'd shut that transformer voice of yours up if I were you."

"I'm standing right here."

My hand shook as I gritted my teeth. I wanted to shoot… right?

"I don't know you Floyd. You're right." Batman's eyes seemed to thin. "But I do know you're a father that cares for his kid."

Zoe, don't bring her into this.

"You won't shoot because you know deep down that people like me. People like my friends are what keeps her safe." His words rang into my ears like he was carving it into my conscience. "We sacrifice everything to keep innocents like your daughter safe… safe from Joker… from Harley… and from you."

From me?

Protect Zoe… from me?

I felt the weight on my shoulder crush me… the reality of the whole thing.

He's right…

Me wanting to be with her… maybe that isn't the best thing for her.

I can't kill people who make Gotham better…

BANG!

I saw Batman grimace as he coiled away, sliding behind a support pillar as he was hit bad with a bullet right to the gut. My bullet was still in the chamber… I didn't pull the trigger.

But _he_ did.

"If Deadshot is having a hard time shootin' ya? I don't mind helpin' him out. Heh-heh-heh." Joker laughed as he blew into his handgun cockily.

I stood there silent, looking as Joker passed me like I was non-existent, staring at the trail of blood left by the bullet wound. It hit Bats good, it wasn't going to take him out but that guy must be hurting bad… that bat armor is the only reason he's alive.

"Aw come on Bat. It's just one bullet. I know you got more fight in you than that." Joker fired more warning shots into the darkened corridor. I saw no movement what so ever. I think Joker had Batman pinned down and hurt.

"It's so strange how time flies." Joker playfully teased as he ran his pistol against his bloodied mouth. "How long you and I've been doing this. As long as I can remember we were both lone wolves weren't we? We don't play nice with others…"

Joker looked at me, smirking too evilly. I don't know if I liked the look of that.

"But times change and you're either the dinosaur that dies or the animal that evolves and lives." Joker fired again at the pillar chipping away concrete. "You've made an impressive group of friends I'll admit but I know it burns you to do it… especially since I disposed of your bird boy right?"

Talking about Robin. Joker digs deep...

"It hurts remembering him doesn't it?" Joker taunted him so good. "But the question is, what is scaring the Bat so much that he's making new friends? You have to wonder." He playfully scratched his chin. "Either way, tit for tat? I'm making friends too Bats… a lot of them… and I'm not going to be the dinosaur that dies…"

The others must have heard the conversation at some point. From my left I could see three behemoth clowns being sent crashing over one by one. The three giants growled, standing up with chain guns and flamethrowers ready to be unleashed. A battle worn Wonder Woman and Cyborg came rushing in after, the two looking like they've been through the ringer with torn up costumes, cuts, and bruises.

These five looked they'd been through hell actually. Heck all of us were worse for wear. Whatever Joker gave these three? I'm thanking the Lord because we'd be toast without it.

"Heyah fellas! This has been so fun!" Harley giggled her way to Joker and I, grabbing us. "How you guys doin'?"

"Never better baby." Joker clutched her around her thin waist, that bloody smile not bothering her the least. "You always look so beautiful after a good ol' fashioned fight doll face."

"Awww…" Harley blushed hugging back, not surprisingly looking the freshest out of anyone here. "You look good too puddin'! Red on the teeth gives your face contrast!"

Say… what?

"Heh, you three look like you've been having a great time too!" Joker more or less ignored the batarang that nearly took his hand off, waving at Harley's bodyguards. "You've been enjoying the little gift of _Venom_ an old friend of mine gave me. Worked like a charm!"

Venom? … Is that the stuff Joker's injecting his men with… where have I heard that before?

"I don't mind finishing them right now Bats, just give me the word." Cyborg's arm formed into that cannon again, a high pitched charge beginning to rise.

I raised my wrist guns ready to return fire only to have Joker grab at my hands. "Now, now everyone calm down the night is just about over. Don't want to spoil a good night right?"

"It ain't over till your behind bars Joker." Cyborg's cybernetics were glowing blue.

"You can try and waste your time trying to catch us if you want." Joker hinted at more. "But it's about time we played a new game shall we?"

New game…? I don't like the sound of this.

"It's called Hide and Seek the Bomb." Joker's animated hands followed his monologue. "I know you all will love this game! Somewhere in this beautiful building I have a bomb that will level this entire facility and possibly the next couple of blocks. You heroes have about… I'd say 5 minutes to disarm it or evacuate this place… time is a tickin'! You're on the clock!"

"You're full of shit." Cyborg accused.

"No he's not." Batman corrected. "He doesn't bluff. We need to move."

If anyone would know Joker it'd be Batman. And even I knew… Joker doesn't bluff. He never bluffs.

"Okay boys and girls. Time for the after party!" Joker laughed in celebration, bolting off with his hoard of guards, the remains of his army following covering him as a barrier between the heroes and Harley and I.

"Damn it." Cyborg pounded his fist "I might be able to detect this thing and disable it if we can narrow the location down. But two blocks of area… shit, I can't do it in five minutes."

"There's no way to cover this building in that time even with Flash." Wonder Woman knew the bleak situation. "We have to evacuate the building and anyone nearby. We have to do it now."

"We can't get everyone out though Diana." Cyborg shook his head defeated. "There's people hurt… people trapped… we'd probably get half the people out at best if the blast is minimized to just the building. Don't know the death toll if the blast goes beyond that."

They both looked to the Bat for the answers.

"Try and help as many as you can but get clear of the area in three minutes." Batman made the tough decision. "We can't save everyone but we do what we can. Move!"

I stood there against the flow of traffic, staring at the heroes disperse, helping as many people as they could. Watching these three stick their necks out for everyone here… the women, the children, the cops… I thought about all of the shit that's been said to me today. By Wonder Woman… by even the Bat himself. I remember saving the world at Midway City… and how good it kind of felt when Zoe looked at me after the fact. There's moments like this where a man needs to step up. To see what he's made of. I can't keep doing this shit…

I can't be the Deadshot of old anymore. I'm not going to blame anyone but me if this building is rubble.

"Shot we gotta go! Come on!" I felt Harley tug at my arm, but I didn't budge. "Did you fuckin' hear me we gotta go! This place is gonna be vaporized!"

"Harley… where's the bomb?"

Harley stared at me shaking her head confused. "What? Why? We gotta-"

"I'm going to go find this bomb and disable it with or without your help."

"S-shot… I…"

"Tell me and take off!" I shook her desperately. "Please! If you know where it is… tell me now!"

She let out a deep breath. "Fuck you're really serious… you'd die here?"

"Dead serious."

She didn't want to believe it but… she was beginning to panic.

"… Fuck fuck! FUCK!" Harley yelled out holding her head. "I… it's hard to remember… Johnny and puddin' were talkin' about it and I was doing my finger nails…"

"Harley please… come on you can remember…"

"I… uh… third… floor… yeah! 3rd floor! Voices in my head say third floor!" She was scratching deep down into her memory for any clues. "Fuck… I can't…" Her eyes went big, grabbing my arm. "Fuck this. I'm going with you. Let's go."

She's… going with me?

The hell?

She'd go out swinging with me? … Really?

"Harley…"

"Shut up we have no time to talk about this. Third floor! I can't remember off the top of my head where… maybe seein' the floor can help me remember okay? Come on… I'm not letting you die here!"

I nodded not saying a word, grabbing her wrist and taking off. There was no time.

\- J – H – D –

We crashed through the third floor window as we scaled the building with Harley latched onto me, using my trusty repel system. We bolted into the dimly lit hallway lobby, seeing curves and pathways everywhere to anywhere. There were too many options. And there had to be only 3 minutes left by now.

"Fuck think Harley… think!" Harley hit her head repeatedly, running around the lobby.

"Calm down, just put yourself back into the room with Joker and Johnny. Where did he put the bomb?"

"… I … I …" Harley looked over to doorways, eyes looking dead until the shot wide open. "Security! He paid off a security guy to get the bomb in! It's in one of the security lockers!"

"Security lockers! Check! You're the best doll face!"

I bolted through the security doorway, kicking it down and engaging my targeting machine to analyze the entire locker room. As an assassin, the biggest money missions were targets that knew people were trying to kill them. Traps, bombs, detonators were something I'd become an expert at handling. Finding explosives and killing them was another thing I'm real good at.

Surprised?

I finally saw the explosive in infrared in locker 66, blasting the lock of the door and pulling out an old school looking bomb with a clown face on it. Of course there would be a clown face on it. Of course he would use an older bomb design… this was so Joker.

"… Can ya stop this thing?" Harley gulped.

"Y-yeah… just gotta concentrate." I took out my blade, carefully unscrewing the top, being as calm as can be. I pulled off the clown face to reveal the innards underneath. A digital clock would be easier for me… I had tools to deal with it. This was all old school nuts and bolts shit…

"A-are you playin' Enny meeny miny moe?" She saw me trying to decide between the red and blue wire.

Yes. It's always the damn red or blue wire.

"No I'm not playin enny meeny miny moe…"

"It sure looks like you're playin-"

"Harley… shut it…" I gave a couple of deep breaths knowing this was the moment of truth. This wasn't random but it was an educated guess.

"Shot before you cut it… if we die right now… I just want you to know… I'm glad I'm with you." Harley said it more serious, so unlike her.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah… I ride or die with the group we had back in Midway City… especially you. You made me feel part of the team… like family right away. Without you? I don't know if I make it out alive and be'd back with Mistah J… "She looked at me a little misty eyed. "Thank you."

I didn't know what to say… I could only nod. I hope to God we don't die right now… we have unfinished business here.

"Right back you." I looked up at her with waning confidence I had, already picking my color. "But we ain't going nowhere… cross your fingers."

"I'm crossin' everything."

"Alright…" I let out a breath. "Enny… meeny… miny… moe…"

I cut the red cable…

There was a silence.

There was victory…?

"Oh f-fuck you! You _were_ playing that stupid game!" Harley yelled out, holding her chest, her heart probably wanting to pop out.

"Yeah didn't want to tell you…" I stared at the bomb, seeing the timer blinking at around five seconds left on the red timer. "Nice to see you crossing your fingers though and then some."

She really crossed everything.

Harley blinked, noticing she crossed all her fingers… her legs… her arms… her split hat was even crossed. She giggled to herself, breathing a sigh of relief. "Y-yeah… needed all the luck in the world with that! Hell yes! We're alive! High five partnah!"

I looked at her open palm, staring at it, now remembering that I wasn't exactly told that there was going to be any of this bomb business. I was pissed. I was angry. And she was beginning to feel it as I closed in on her.

"H-hey… don't leave me hangin' Shot."

"Why didn't you or Joker tell me about this shit Harley?"

"I… I… they told me not to say it to anyone." Harley waved her hands. "L-look I didn't remember alright? It's not like I go into this stuff rememberin' the gameplan k?"

I stared at her… knowing that was the truth. She'd improvise everything if she could.

"Joker is going to kill me." I suddenly realized.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to puddin'."

"Yeah he'd totally understand right?" I said it overly enthusiastic. "He'll probably bake me a cake and give me some damn milk right?!"

"Don't gotta go all sarcastic on me." Harley frowned, only to perk up. "Come on! We can handle it together. We make a pretty damn good team."

"Y-yeah… I guess."

Harley just looked at me appreciatively. Both of us exhausted and not really saying a word. She smiled slowly, punching me lightly in the arm. "What's our name again?"

"What name?"

"Our team name!"

"… Uh, Task Force X you mean?"

"No not that lame ass name!" Harley scowled in disapproval. "The one you gave us when Flag was fillin' us in on the mission."

"Oh…" I had to think a bit, remembering when we first got together. "I think I said we're like a Suicide Squad or somethin' like that?"

"Mmhmm. That's who we are and the world will know it soon enough." Harley giggled to herself, approving the name, holding out her hand to me. "Suicide Squad for life k?"

I looked at her still pissed she held out on me. But then again she was ready to end her life helping me. Being at my side. Harley was loyal at the darkest moment. We were in this together. She was one stand up chick. Stay evil doll face I told her awhile back. Heh, isn't that like telling a lion to not become a vegan?

Either way now? She's good in my book. Stay… good Harley.

"Suicide Squad for life." I reached out and grabbed her hand, both of us sharing an appreciative nod.

"Ah fuckin hell…"

Harley's howl of disapproval made me turn quickly, pulling out my gun as she did, seeing four people we did not want to see right now. We both stood pat, pistols ready to fire.

"Looks like they've disarmed the bomb." Cyborg walked up to the device, analyzing it with his futuristic gizmos probably.

"Using your gifts wisely." Wonder Woman smiled approvingly at me. "I knew you had it in you."

"Aw thanks Wondie." Harley smiled hugging herself, bowing.

"Not you." She pointed. "I'm talking to him."

"W-well to hell with you then!" Harley stuck her tongue out. "I helped too you know! Still mad about the grenade thing?"

"Let the adults speak child." Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"Why you…" Harley growled, only to have me hold her back.

"Damn dude you really are crappy bad guy." Even Flash made it back apparently, wrapped leg and all giving me the thumbs up. "You're the biggest hero today and you were on Joker's team!"

I lowered my gun, defeated not wanting to say a word to these guys. This day was too long and too confusing. And I got my ass beat too.

"Say Bats where the hell was Sponge Bob square pants?" Flash mentioned it strange. "We could've used him you know?"

"Yeah what was he doing? Having a tea party with the whales singin' Under the Sea?" Cyborg was disassembling the bomb for safety.

Batman didn't seem to pay too much attention to the younger core of his super group he came up to me. "I know you have this in you to do good. Why can't you make the jump?"

"What jump? You and your Super Friends gonna recruit me now because of my saintly act?"

"I sense the good in you too." Wonder Woman pleaded now. "You can help the world a great deal. We could use you."

How desperate are these guys? … I'm an international felon… what is scaring them so bad? Joker was right... they're scared of something.

Whatever... ain't my problem. I got enough of those.

"This ain't no game and I'm tired of being yanked around." I was pissed. "I should've just stayed in my cell and fuckin' served my time."

"Look-"

I walked up to Bats pointing at his chest. "You think you're such an angel going around fucking lives up huh Bat boy? I killed assholes for a living, that's why you put me in jail. Now I'm running around with Joker helping him blow up buildings, hurt innocent people! I thought this was supposed to correct my behavior! You call this justice?"

"No… I call this… Justice." Batman pointed at his group. "We are responsible for our actions and I can't control what Waller did."

"… Yeah that's right. You can't control shit." I smirked. "it's nice to admit it huh? You can throw me in jail all you want but as long as I can hit a bullseye no look? People like Waller or Joker will find a way to use me. It must kill you inside that me and Harley will always find a way to get back out right?"

Batman stood silent.

"You want to recruit my ass so what? So you can control me finally?" I shrugged. "Well sorry… love the team you got there but you know what?" I looked over at Harley. "I got my own squad already… so I ain't a free agent."

"You tell em baby!" Harley held my shoulder, teasingly wiggling in celebration.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I gave Batman my wrists. "Cuff me? I'll be out in about a week anyway… cause I'm useful."

"Yeah Bats… what we gonna do now?" Harley pulled her hands up, showing her wrists as well. "I kinda miss the meat loaf at Belle Reve anyway…"

Batman stared us down, the whole super group looking at one another not knowing what was going to happen. Of course Harley just knows how to make an awkward situation just weirder.

"Ya know I didn't notice this… but I'd so totally ship Wondie and Bats." Harley sighed happily like a romantic, cooing at them both. "God you two would look so cute together!"

All of us looked at Harley blankly.

"Bats needs some light in his life and that girl needs a muscular man to take the rough edges off for sure… Oh so cute!" She giggled, slowly walking over to Batman and Wonder Woman hugging them both across their shoulders. "Oh! And as for what we're all gonna do now? We're all gonna quack!"

"Quack?" Cyborg gave her a look.

As did all of us once again.

"Oh not… quack… Oh I mean duck! Yeah duck!" Harley hit the floor covering her ears.

The words oh shit came out of all our mouths as we all hit the deck, suddenly glass breaking as a pack of helicopters were unloading their entire ammo stash into the convention center. Me and Harley looked at one another on the floor, knowing that this was Joker's ticket to get us free from the Super Friends here.

"Shot come on!" Harley grabbed me, pulling me up.

I looked at the heroes as they fell back, then turned back to Harley. Truth was? Their offer was tempting. I was close to being a hero... but I didn't show it. I didn't have much choice now, running after her as the choppers covered us. Harley showed off her daredevil nature, leaping out and grasping onto the leg of the chopper hanging with one arm. She sat up, securing both legs like a trapeze artist, raising her hands out.

"Jump!"

I didn't hesitate, dashing out and leaping, grabbing onto her arms as the chopper began to rise rapidly. I looked up as Harley was giggling like a school girl as we ascended.

"Tell me Shot, tell me I look better than that Wondie Girl back there."

"… Uh, d-do you want me to tell you the truth or tell you what you want to hear?"

"W-what?" Harley suddenly 'lost grip' with one of her arms, leaving me dangling with not much to hold. I saw the high drop… and did not want to fall.

"Hey! H-harley! STOP MESSING AROUND!"

"Come again?"

"You look better! You look better! JUST PULL ME UP!"

"Remember, _you_ said this." Harley batted her eyes so cutely, grabbing both my hands swinging me around until she flipped me into the safety of the cargo bay.

It was over…

Except I didn't have a chance for any breather as I laid there on my back. Joker was in my face without notice.

This is my life…

"A little tired saving the day Floyd?"

Here we go again...

Sweet Tooth and Pennywise grabbed me by my arms, slamming me hard into the walls of the chopper, probably cracking the back of my helmet in their super drugged up mode. Joker was pacing around, laughing to himself as he gave me a look that I saw back when Griggs was getting waxed. I was fucked.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Joker was up in my face, showing his grill to me now. "You disarmed my bomb… you… took my Queen with you? Why?"

"Puddin'! Put him down! I went with him! He didn't force me!"

"Harley, this is not making me feel any better." He turned to her with a sadistic smile. "So are you saying you chose to be with him? If it all went to hell and you would've blown up with him… you would've left me? Hehehe, you're joking with me right babe?"

"I-…I… I… Suicide Squad… for life?" Harley frowned, giggling a little, not really knowing what to say.

"Suicide fucking Squad…" Joker turned back to me scowling. "Is that your cute name for the team Waller assembled?"

"Look… J… I…"

"Shut up Floyd." He pulled knife out suddenly, pressing it to my neck. "I was willing to give you the world and you spat it back at my face. Not only did you almost ruin my plans… ruin my victory… you and Harley… I think have something going on that you're not telling."

"N-no J… we're just friends." I scowled, having just about enough. "Cut the bullshit! I didn't sign up for that bomb business. You held out on me! I put my life on the line to protect you and Harley!"

"And when you disabled that bomb after learning about it with Harley there with you… was that protecting her?" Joker hissed. "Or was that you trying to fulfill something missing in that stupid conscience of yours?"

I didn't know what to say… it didn't matter anyway. Joker was going to do with me whatever he wanted.

"Puddin' please. He just has a soft spot for-"

"You'd die for him Harley! That's what today taught me!" Joker turned to his love. "I think… you'd also live for this man… too…"

"Mistah J… it's not like that."

"Silence my sweet." Joker turned the knife to her, using the blunt end to her lip. "I'm going to think a bit on the chopper ride back… what to do with you… and what to do with Floyd…"

"B-but…"

"Shut up!" Joker growled. "You both almost fucked up everything I worked for! That bomb was the safety net I needed to finish my diversion."

"D-diversion?"

There was something more.

I knew it…

"Oh… right… you think I'm just the crazy clown that does shit cause he feels like it eh?" He walked over to me again laughing. "I'm just the crazy boss that all his little helpers laugh at because he's random as fuck right?"

"… What diversion?"

"I may be crazy… I may do what I want… but remember this Floyd." He suddenly kneed me in the gut, making me gag for air. Fuck! I couldn't even take a breath. "You don't get to where I am being only a nutcase… I know what I'm doing… and when I get done with you tonight… if you're alive? You'll learn this the hard way…"

The goons dropped me as I fell on all fours, gagging for air. He hit me right in the solar plexus. Damn it this hurt… I scowled knowing I needed to man up, slowly getting to my feet the clown army surrounding me to protect Joker from my ass.

"As for you?" Joker touched Harley's chin, stroking it. "You can stay with your best friend there. It seems you want to be with him more anyway dear."

"P-puddin that's not true! I-"

BOOM!

I grimaced as the whole chopper went into panic mode. It was frozen for a second for me though as I saw the bullet exit… it was exiting Harley's back, smashing into the chopper wall.

No… Harley...

I shoved the clowns out of the way, reacting purely on war instinct, my brain calculating the entry wound trajectory. I turned on my targeting computer to see that silhouette… that silhouette that would change everything around here. I fired back at the bastard that sniped Harley… as difficult of a shot it was… I wasn't missing now. Hell no. I hit the sniper right where I wanted to hit him… he wasn't going to get far.

Someone took a shot at Harley Quinn… someone actually took a shot.

"Puddin… I think I'm shot…" Harley gasped for air, laying on the floor, blood coming out of her shoulder as Joker held her.

"No no… you'll be fine… look at me." Joker held her tightly, both of them looking eye to eye.

"Am I going to die…?"

"You won't die unless I let you die…"

"It's so warm…"Harley was losing consciousness, her eyes shutting.

Joker turned to Johnny. "Get her treatment now…"

"Working on it boss." Johnny scrambled as soon the best medics on the chopper were working on Harley, the girl slipping away as time ticked.

It was so strange and heart wrenching seeing someone full of life like Harley motionless and lifeless. It was tripping me out. I couldn't believe what was happening. My heart was sinking. My brain was firing all sorts of emotions. Don't die Harley…

Joker was so calm in all this.

"You hit him." He pushed me.

"I…"

"You returned fire Floyd… you hit the bastard right?" He shoved again.

"Y-yeah… yeah I did."

"And I know you didn't kill him…" Joker's eyes were as determined as I had ever seen. "Bring that mother fucker to me… we're gonna make him pay for what he did to my Queen."

I nodded finally getting on the same page as this psycho. I was getting into Deadshot mode so quick. I was beyond pissed off. This was personal. I leapt out of the chopper sending a grappling hook to a nearby building, landing on the roof with a roll. I took off running with speed I didn't know I had, engaging my targeting computer as I tried to track him down.

I saw that silhouette on the building lower, suddenly leaping off again, clearing about ten feet and ignoring a five hundred foot plummet down to my death if I messed up. I hit the other rooftop pointing my gun, seeing blood drops creating a trail down into the edge of the building. I followed it cautiously, finally pulling up on the fucker that did this to Harley.

"Freeze bitch." I pointed the gun at him.

"Heh… damn… you really are the guy that never misses…" The sniper looked at me blankly, a white fellow with his own bald head, blood running down his mouth. "No scope… shot me at that distance… moving in a chopper… on pure reaction… damn."

"You know me?"

"Of course, every aspiring sniper knows Floyd Lawton." He chuckled, groaning from the shot to the hip I gave him. "What'd you think of my shot though sir? Hit her right where it need to be eh?"

"You son of a bitch, who do you work for?" I growled, closing the distance. "That's the Joker's girl! You fucking crazy? You're a dead man!"

"Heh-heh-heh… I know I'm dead…" He shrugged. "Don't make a difference to me pal."

"Tell me who you work for… NOW!"

"… Fine Floyd…" He smirked weakly, leaning against the building edge. "My name is Will Evans and I work for the Joker…" He suddenly grabbed a clown mask from his belt, tossing it at me. "Johnny gave me that mask and I've been working for good ole Joker for years now. Is that enough info for ya?"

"T-this makes no sense. You worked for the-"

"Bottom line? Clown girl is fucked and anyone she's associated with is fucked…" Will grimaced, feeling his life wane. "That's all that needs to make sense to ya pal. Good luck."

"No!"

A self-induced pistol shot to the head blew a hole through his face, his body going limp and falling off the building and into a doomed plunge. I ran over, seeing that body disappear into the darkness below. I slammed my fist into the barricade knowing that we couldn't interrogate this fuck.

"Shit!" I pressed my radio to try and get in touch with anyone. "Johnny... Joker… how's Harley?! Is she okay?!"

Only radio silence.

"Don't fucking do this to me. How is she?! Anybody?!"

The sounds of a mass of choppers suddenly blew by me, search lights engaged so I had to bail. I hit the deck, rolling into cover, staring at the cop choppers flew over top in a hurry. They weren't looking for anyone here apparently but with the damage done across that block in Gotham? I figured they were looking for survivors to help or straggling Joker goons to pick up.

I peeked over the edge of the building, seeing the destruction Joker laid across the Gotham streets below. The dead bodies… the burning buildings and cars… the damage. I began to slow down and think… All this, that warzone to infiltrate the party… that was just the diversion?

Then it hit me as the ground rumbled. There was an earthquake… shaking pretty damn hard.

Problem was? Earthquakes don't happen in Gotham.

I slowly got up, staring out to distance. Arkham Asylum stood tall on a bluff overlooking the Atlantic sea, miles and miles high like an impenetrable fortress for the damned. I saw more groups of choppers and even the Batwing itself fly over me headed that direction. There was something going on over there. This is what we were diverting… keeping Batman and his buddies away from Arkham Asylum.

Wait a minute…

Half of Arkham Asylum was missing… completely gone… along with the bluff that supported it.

What was the Joker doing?

And what would be the cost?

\- J – H – D –

 _[ - Eyes of God Terminal - ]_

 _Login: Amanda Waller_

 _Password: ********_

 _[Arkham Aslyum: Jail Cell 65: Poison Ivy]_

 _EMPTY… ALERT… EMPTY…_

 _[Arkham Asylum: Jail Cell 202: Lex Luthor]_

 _EMPTY… ALERT…. EMPTY_

 _[Task Force X Helmet Cams]_

 _Flag: Keep moving guys! She's on the run!_

 _**A shaky camera on Rick's helmet blurrily shows him and his men running through the tight corridors of Arkham Aslyum with guns pointed ready to fire, alarms ringing and smoke blinding. Suddenly the camera shakes violently as the whole building seems to be falling apart from an earthquake.**_

 _Ames: SHIT BACK UP! GO! GO! GO!_

 _Edwards: FLAG MOVE!_

 _**The camera looks up as the whole entire building seemed like it was splitting apart. The floor cracking beneath as the soldiers ran back where they came from. The soldiers were running as hard as they could but a lot of them were falling underneath, literally plummeting into the ocean below. Others were getting mashed by building debris… rocks crushing them into a pulp.**_

 _Rick: Ames! No!_

 _Ames: Fuck… save yourself Rick! AGH!_

 _**Rick's hands are seen trying to grab at Ames, the soldier falling and plummeting to a drop into the abyss of sharp rocks below.**_

 _Lt. Edwards: FLAG KEEP MOVING! Come on!_

 _**The camera continues to shake as they get up and run… Rick suddenly pushing Edwards forward as he felt the floor give way underneath*_

 _Rick: SHIT!_

 _**Flag's hands could be seen grasping whatever he could find, trying to hold on… suddenly losing grip only to not fall, dangling and looking down at the thousand foot drop to the abyss.*_

 _Croc: Need a lift bro?_

 _**Killer Croc's reptilian eyes glowed in the night vision cam as the camera panned up, pulling Rick onto stable ground as the destruction finally stopped.**_

 _Flag: Thanks… holy shit that was close._

 _Croc: What the hell is doing this? Half of the asylum is in the sea…_

 _Flag: She… did this._

 _**The camera pans over as Flag moved his head, looking far out where a bluff used to stand. Floating on a piece of rock hovering was a girl with eyes glowing a bright amber. She smirked as Flag zoomed his camera in, the girl slowly walking away towards the ocean, the earth literally creating a walkway for her as she floated thousands of feet in the air it seemed.**_

 _**loading metahuman database**_

 _Tara Markov_

 _Alias: Terra_

 _[Arkham Asylum: Jail Hall 9]_

 _Tatsu: Digger! DIGGER!_

 _**Katana's camera shakes as she runs into a hallway, seeing dead Gotham Asylum soldiers as well as a platoon of Flags delta team. Dismemberment… decapitation… evisceration… their blood stained the walls of the Asylum now**_

 _Tatsu: Digger! Can you hear me?!_

 _**Katana slowed down as she saw a shape in the distance, running past a sea of dead bodies to find Boomerang in bad shape. Cuts all over… bruises… he was barely alive… but he was alive.**_

 _Boomerang: Run love g-get out of here…_

 _White Haired Girl: Hey, who are you? His girlfriend? Heh, you must be with how pissed you look._

 _**Katana's blade now was unsheathed, eyeing a white haired girl with an eye patch walking towards them with her own sword. She smirked suddenly, tossing broken boomerangs at the floor.**_

 _**loading metahuman database**_

 _Rose Wilson_

 _Alias: Ravager_

 _Ravager: Heh, he attacked us with boomerangs, what'd ya think was gonna happen? Hey, but seriously you don't mind if I keep this pink unicorn though right? It's so cute!_

 _Tatsu: Surrender now… or I will kill you._

 _Rose: Whoa, chill anime lady. I didn't hurt your boyfriend. These guys did. Talia! Bane! We got a visitor!_

 _Tatsu: Bane... Talia… it can't be…_

 _**loading metahuman database**_

 _Talia Al Ghul_

 _Bane_

 _[League of Shadows]_

 _Man: They're busy escorting Luthor and Ivy out of the premises Rose._

 _Rose: Dad, there's this cool chick with a blade here trying to save Crocodile Dundee._

 _**On camera a glowing eye could be seen in the corridor, slowly coming into view. Tatsu gasped, her sword pointing his direction. Armored from head to toe, a dirty gold on one side, bloodied carbon on the other. One eye shining in the darkness a deep yellow.**_

 _Tatsu: Onihitokuchi…_

 _Onihitokuchi: Heh, I haven't been called that name in a long time. Been awhile since I've been in the far east. But I go by a different name around these parts my dear. You'll learn it soon enough._

 _**loading metahuman database**_

 _Slade Wilson_

 _Alias: Deathstroke_

 _Deathstroke: That sword. I think it belongs to my friends._

 _Tatsu: … Stand back… I am warning you._

 _Boomerang: Please… leave Tatsu…_

 _Tatsu: I will not leave you. We go together dead or alive._

 _Deathstroke: Heh, so brave. Either way you both work for Waller and Flag now don't you? The Joker and I got a message for them both. And if all goes according to plan, neither of you won't have to say much._

\- J – H – D -

 _Onihitokuchi – one eyed demon, known to kill and eat humans._


	6. Pot Shot

It was a long, angry, and messed up trek back to Joker's underground headquarters. Never mind the logistics getting there with Gotham City on complete lockdown. I have my ways to traverse the city undetected believe me. But man… what the hell happened tonight?

My mind was clouded with questions, doubts, and bad feelings. Trying to understand what exactly went down tonight and what the hell was going to happen to me when I returned to Joker were all weighing heavy on me. A ton of shitty bricks on my shoulders.

I know what you're thinking. Joker threatened me on that chopper and yeah I'm a nutcase for coming back.

But Harley… this was my only lead to who had her shot and why. And hell I _needed_ to see her if this was her last night alive.

… If she was even alive.

"Hey Lawton, boss says-"

 _Boom!_ I bashed the 'bouncers' face in with my fist before words were exchanged, not in the mood for any of this shit. He slumped to the floor knocked out cold as I made my way through the club portion of the Joker's hideout, other guards letting me through without a fuss after the fact. I made a beeline through the corridors, knowing my around here like I was one of the 'clowns'…

Yeah I'm one of 'them' now I guess.

A large group of Joker's goons were gathered in the entrance to the infirmary, apparently waiting for treatment. One of the guys I was looking for standing right there in the middle of the pack overseeing the recovery of his men. His snug look was only making me even more pissed off.

"Deadshot, surprised you had the guts to show up after-"

 _Wham!_

Guess it was a good thing Frost was next to the infirmary now. I kicked Johnny hard enough in the chest to cave it in, the henchman hitting the wall unforgivingly, pulling my revolver right to his forehead as he came to. I heard a bunch of guns click as the entire room probably had their scopes on me. Johnny looked more than surprised, clutching his sternum. I wanted him to know this quick.

I'm not here to play games.

"Don't shoot. Everyone stay calm." Johnny reassured the crew. "We don't need any more losses today."

"You're right. It's been a pretty shitty day." I pressed the gun into his forehead so hard it was probably denting his skull. "You're not a kid and you _may_ be a lady. But I doubt it. Know this, I'm not going to think twice shooting you so answer straight or you're going to be another loss."

"Put the gun down Lawton…" Frost didn't seem too concerned for a guy close to being shot. His eyes motioned to the dozen or so clowns ready to fire.

"Shut up. I ain't scared to die… but _you_ are." I pushed the gun into his even head harder, Johnny's skull hitting the drywall hard as he yelled out.

"Argh!"

"Will Evans… that name ring a bell bitch?" I shoved the clown mask of Harley's shooter into his chest just as hard.

Johnny was in pain for sure but eyed the clown mask closely, looking back at me defiantly. "We already picked up the body. We know about this and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

"The bottom of it?" I was not in the mood for 'bad guy plans' talk. "Tell me that you didn't order a hit on Harley with a straight face. Was it because she helped me disable that bomb you guys didn't tell me about in the first place?!"

"... Are you dense?" Johnny asked with indeed a straight face. "That is the Boss' girl. Why the hell would I call something like that?"

"Easy. All ya'll are nuts." I gave him the obvious answer. "I wouldn't be surprised if Joker himself is behind all this…"

"You know that's bullshit." Johnny refuted. "That girl is his world. Do you know what kind of resources he spent? How much time he allocated? How much of his operations were affected just trying to find Harley and save her from Belle Reve?"

I knew the words were making sense. Deep down I didn't think Joker would turn on Harley… but my anger wouldn't let me take these answers calmly. They weren't good enough. I wanted to find out why Harley was shot. I needed to know the truth now.

"Damn Frost, I'm back for one second and you're already at gunpoint when I find you. Hah, nice to see this place hasn't changed a bit."

That sultry voice belonged to an even sultrier woman. We all turned seeing a beauty. A killer beauty. A red head with a greenish tinge to her pale delicate skin. The stunning but dangerous 'flower' that Gotham knew all too well. The plant girl. The real life venus fly trap. The hostile hippy.

Poison Ivy is someone that leaves an impression. On my jobs years ago I'd run into this girl quite a bit before she became the Joker's lead general. That little revealing outfit bikini of leaves, and vegetation makes you kind of not forget a girl.

"Welcome back Ivy." Frost acknowledged her, still at my gunpoint.

"Hah, that you Deadshot?" Ivy recognized me too. "Oh Johnny, you picked the right gun to be in front of."

Nothing's changed. Ivy was always so relaxed in the tenses moments just like Harley was. She high heeled up to us, the entire room stopping just for her, watching her every sway and step. Even I kind of lost a bit of my tension… like she exuded good 'high' vibes like pollen in the air. Didn't hurt that this girl was a fine lady. Flirty was a good way to put our relationship in the past.

Nothing had changed on that end either.

"So how you been my cocoa cutie?" Ivy smiled, suddenly patting my rear end like it was routine. "Looking good in that tight Deadshot getup. Been working on your ass huh? Yoga? Stair master? Pilates?"

Huh. I took a glance at her blankly and back at Johnny who could only do the same to me. Did she really give me a butt tap while I had someone at gunpoint ready to shoot someone in the face?

"Nice to see ya Pam." I answered the only way I could think of... "Hands off the merchandise while I'm interrogating please."

"Hah, fair enough." Ivy flirted with a wink. "I'll just look…"

This was indeed Harley's partner in crime when Joker wasn't around. She and Harley were known as the sisters of destruction in Joker's gang and for good reason.

They're both dangerously nuts.

"Sorry fellas for being inappropriate. I haven't seen a good looking man in about five months and I'm horny as hell." Ivy playfully put a finger to her mouth. "Last cute guy I saw was in a strait jacket and I think he might have been shanked to death. Totally FML."

Me and Johnny were still frozen. Actually the entire room was frozen with painted faces agape. The bad thoughts all these clowns were getting are understandable. We were still stuck at that 'horny as hell line'.

"Speaking of inappropriate and horny? Where's my bae?" Ivy perked up.

"… She was shot and was in critical condition." Johnny was always the bearer of bad news but made it sound common place. "She's in the ICU."

"W-what?!" Ivy gasped, all that playfulness gone in that instant.

I was disappointed in myself, realizing I didn't even ask the most important question on my mind. Damn, maybe deep down I didn't even want to know. My life has been full of bad news… I really… really didn't want this question about Harley to be answered by bad news.

"How is… Harley?" I asked still fighting the urge to say the words.

"Emergency surgery on the chopper, we had the best meds on her quick." Johnny recollected. "It was close but I think she'll be fine. She's resting now… she should recover by tomorrow... hopefully be normal in a few days"

Damn… thank god…

Wait…

Tomorrow?!

"… That was a nasty gunshot wound to her chest… how in the-"

"You don't survive in Gotham with that Bat around without dabbing deep into human anatomy Lawton." Johnny shrugged. "… You think Joker and Harley are alive by chance? We've had close calls before… nothing this bad but nothing our medical staff couldn't handle…"

"Is that how you made your clown trio become superhuman? Dabbing into 'anatomy'?" I was only thinking of what they injected into Harley… to get her stable... let alone an expected full recovery. That Venom stuff?

Is that why maybe Joker and Harley look like walking zombies sometimes?

"Ugh, I always gotta take care of this girl don't I?" Ivy complained with a huff, walking off angrily. "I'm gone for a little bit and the bitch can't help but get shot and almost die? Grrr..."

The red head exited as she entered. With loud and attention grabbing sexiness. A room loses its appeal instantly when a girl like Ivy leaves it.

Johnny looked like he finally was getting agitated. "Mind putting the gun down yet?"

I was giving it a thought. Hearing Harley's condition made me soften a bit.

"No, please hold the gun there Floyd." The clown's voice was never 'soft'. "Heck, I won't even mind if you shoot him and blow his brains out. I don't need worthless sacks of crap workin' for me."

The room loses even more appeal when a guy like Joker enters it instantly. Bad fung shue.

"Boss… I-"

"One of our own snipers shot my queen. Fucking embarrassment Frosty!" Joker stormed over eyes as red and angry as I ever seen. "I pay you a lot to make sure things go smoothly Johnny…"

"Evans was one of our best guys boss… he's been for years… I-"

SLAP!

"Then what the fuck happened?" Joker slapped him hard… and I mean HARD. Making the convo just go dead cold. Watching a grown man get slapped by another dude never ends well.

"I… I'm not sure…" Frost grimaced, being degraded and messed up in front of his own crew but taking it. "We're looking into it… possible pay off…"

"Unless it was money to close fam… I don't think so." I still held my gunpoint as Joker turned to me. "Dude blew his own head off before I could take him in. What kind of money goes with you to the next life?"

"Family is a possibility… psychosis… it could be a lot of things!"

"… Possible payoffs to family? I'll kill his entire family… psychosis? Obviously if he messes with Harley!" Joker was digging for answers with gritted shiny teeth, looking as serious as he's ever been. "I want fucking answers not guesses. And I want them now…"

"We're looking into it boss I just need a little time-"

SLAP!

"You're fucking useless!" Joker exploding at Johnny slapping him one more time even harder, then pointing at his gang. "In fact? You're all are fucking useless! Everyone get out before I have you all gutted and your insides Fed Exed to your families! GET OUT!"

Not a HA HA in sight. This was a side of the clown I haven't seen. The one that lost his 'cool'. There was no laughing or joking when it came to Harley's life and it was understandable. I stood there watching Joker berate his army like caged animals, seeing his minions slowly file away in fear. Johnny looked more fearful then he ever was at my gunpoint really, rubbing his cheeks and his ego to boot.

I didn't blame him.

"You don't move a muscle." Joker said it to me in a hiss. "You and I talk… man to man now."

I turned back to him. "You mean clown to man."

He was taken a back. He wasn't expecting a smart mouth from anyone but it was about time he understands this.

I'm not just anyone…

"Not in the mood Floyd…" Joker wasn't amused obviously.

"Now you know how it feels. Ha… ha… ha…" And I made sure to let him know I really didn't give a shit.

Joker looked like he would snap, but started to laugh a bit. Even the irony got to him. I was prodding at the king of Gotham. Ballsy.

After seeing the destruction today. After seeing so many people hurt. After being held out on about the bomb and the plans. After seeing Harley get hit? My fears… my concerns were all gone. I was angry. I didn't give a shit who Joker was at this moment. No one fucks with me like this. Not even him.

"Haha, you really are funny but let's get things straight." Joker stood up face to face. "You and I don't like one another."

"I kinda got that feeling when you kneed me and threatened to Griggs me." I wasn't impressed. "Got any info I don't know?"

" _You_ put my girl at risk remember?"

" _You_ put your girl at risk everyday just making her be around you. The fuck you talking about?"

"Dying isn't the problem Floyd… it's the way ya go out." Joker smirked in my face. "We'll go out on our terms… sooner than later probably… heh… Life is short…"

There's that corny saying…

"But it's even shorter if you're livin' it right."

And that's the Joker's 'jokerizing' it.

"You want to keep Harley safe? Let her go. Let her be what she needs to be. Not what you twisted her into."

"Hah… hahaha…. Hahaha…" Joker suddenly slapped his own hip, being insultingly hysterical. "Are you talking about us as if you know a damn thing?"

"I know that girl had a promising life before meeting your psycho ass."

"Careful Floyd… my patience with you is-"

"Infinite at the moment." I finished for him.

He looked at me questionably, threateningly and angrily… all three things at once. "What are you gettin' at?"

"Someone in your little clown cult just sold you out right?" I crossed my arms. "And this is probably the first time and it's making you sweat a little."

The clown kept listening. I was really… trying to figure it out myself.

"… Taking a shot at Harley was a warning to you." I began to dig. "I wonder as crazy and powerful as you are in Gotham… there's probably a bunch of dudes dying to be the next you. But they were too scared to do it because the King looked invincible… till now."

Harley… she was the key to this.

I was now officially thinking aloud.

"You spent money… time… probably threatened your entire operations just to get her back." I remembered what Frost said, along with the crazy means he'd go for Harley when we were in Midway City. "If I were a maniacal kingpin in Gotham and I saw that shit? … I smell blood in the water… I found a weakness."

They say behind every great man was a great woman. There was no exception to the rule in this case. Harley was Joker's strength… and his weakness.

"Well bravo detective…" Joker laughed, clapping slowly and mockingly. "I'm glad you're such a gum shoe because you're right and that's why I need to talk to you. I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"… You want me to figure out who put the hit on Harley because you can't trust anyone in your own damn empire to do it for you."

"Bingo! Survey says… Floyd is a genius!"

"So that same conscience that 'fucked up' everything for you? You're begging it to help you now when you were a few seconds from executing me?"

"… If you put it that way… sure." Joker sighed. "Come on Floyd! Don't take this personal! We all know that you want Harley as safe as I want her to be. Don't let your hate for me cloud your judgement! She really is a lovely creature."

When you're right you're right. Harley was my weakness around these parts… to be honest… if she wasn't here? I probably would've iced Joker by now and died from his gang's hands. That was a death I could 'live' with…

"Find the one who is responsible for this. I don't buy little Willy going rogue and doing it himself." He pondered. "I think you're the man to do this but this… uh… this… Deadshot lite that I apparently hired? This one has got to go."

… Deadshot lite?

"If you're going to do this, I need the old Deadshot that killed like a machine. Not this soap opera oil of olay bullshit version I got tonight that wouldn't kill a fly. Haha… no offense."

No. He meant offense… but he was right. I'm not the same Deadshot I was years ago. When you have a kid it changes you. It makes you think twice… hesitate…

I wonder if I could be that guy anymore even if I wanted to.

"Don't change Shot! Don't even botha!"

… Harley?

"Harley!" Ivy growled walking behind her friend desperately motioning her to stop. "Get back to bed young lady!"

Harley ignored Ivy, walking out looking almost 'Walking Dead' like, kinda how Rick Grimes looked in the first episode of season one. She was in a hospital gown, clutching the wall, looking in pretty bad shape. How in the world is she even up? I don't care what medication you get… how tough is this chick?

"I'm fuckin' fine…" Harley wheezed, pushing herself to the limit just to walk towards us. "No stinkin' bullet by a coward is gonna stop me…"

The girl pressed forward with pure determination using the wall for balance, advancing slowly step by slow step holding her chest, suddenly falling forward only to be caught by the Joker. She was winded and hurting bad but wouldn't give up.

She was something else.

"You're one amazing woman." Joker agreed, admiring her spunk. "But I need you dear and you need your rest."

"… I got plenty of time to rest when I finally croak." Harley panted, struggling for deep breaths. "Now… I heard you two yappin' about me… and I need to talk to you puddin'… now…"

"Harley…"

"Fuck tryin' to find who did this if that's the cost. Don't you be tellin' Shot to change who he is to do it."

"It's _just_ a fair warning dear."

"No… no… he shouldn't be the one that changes." Harley defended me. "It should be us…"

Huh… wasn't expecting that.

"… Come again?" Joker tilted his head, suddenly looking at me and Ivy that gave us vibes to just scram.

"Oh boy… this looks like this is gonna be one of them heavy talks." Ivy whistled, turning to me. "Hey Deadshot there's some tofu in the cafeteria. It's really good wanna go?"

"Y-yeah… totally. Right behind you."

By the way… I hated tofu… but really I didn't want any part of this clown drama. Even though I appreciated Harley standing up for me.

"No! You both stay!" Harley growled. "We don't have nothin' to hide right Mistah J? We're an open book!"

Me and Ivy let out a defeated breath. Joker for once stayed silent. Harley wanted our support it looked like. Joker wanted us gone like yesterday.

Dilemmas eh?

"Puddin' what are we doin'?" Harley frowned. "I mean… what's our end game here? Why are we doin' all this huh? Let's run. Let's run away from all this crap. We don't need it! We have eachotha!"

"Run…?" Joker twitched, pulling Harley up into his dark glare. "I built this empire… by myself… why the hell would I runaway? Do I look like a coward to you?"

"We know you're not a coward. There's nothing to prove…" Harley reassured him. "We don't NEED this. We don't need any of this..."

Joker looked beside himself. "… Harley… I worked hard building this life for you and me. This is for us! You don't _need_ this?"

"No… you built this for you!" Harley shook her head, pointing at him. "I never asked for any of this! I was here for the ride. I'd be at your side even if you were flippin' burgers at Gotham Grill you know this."

"… You didn't mind it before, now we run into some turbulence and you're telling us to stop? Don't run away from your fear... dear."

"Look, I get where you're commin' from but we've done it all puddin'." Harley hugged him hard. "You've proven you're the greatest mastermind in the Gotham underworld. We've raised Hell! We've partied till we've dropped. I just don't see how this story ends where you and I aren't shot and put in a ditch somewhere rottin' with nothin' to show for it except some horror stories for friends to tell."

"Well… at least a nice ditch right?" Joker looked to the air amused. "Filled with roses and my favorite knives."

"Stop… I'm bein' serious." Harley was so amped and weak she had to just take a breather. Joker almost looked down at her with pity as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why so serious?" He indeed got a bit more serious. "This doesn't sound like my Harley…"

"This is me puddin'. Listen to me…" She was begging almost. "I've _seen_ a life where you and I aren't runnin' all the time. Where we're not doing any of this shit… and we're happy as can be. It's not about fear… it's about what's important."

"…"

"I see it in my dreams. We wake up every mornin' at peace and without a worry. I give ya a kiss before I get out of bed and get our kids ready for breakfast… Jack and Lucy and they're 3 and 5… We sit at the table all nice and tidy… Your fav is French toast with eggs over easy and fresh orange juice just like Jack's. You kiss me and the kids before you go to work and there's even a damn picket fence with our two dogs Bud and Lou waitin' for you to feed 'em… I take care and love our kids while we all wait for you to return every night after you put in a hard days 9 to 5… its routine… it's our life… that's what matters to me."

"… God, that's so fucking romantic bae." Ivy suddenly blurted out, wiping her eyes.

"Ain't it Red?" Harley turned to her. Both of them teary eyed.

Joker looked at me as puzzled as I was. That's all he could do which I could only give him a shrug like I always do. I wasn't touching this. He didn't seem as affected by this outpouring Harley was giving. I admired Harley's candor though. The conversation we had before the night started came roaring back. This was what was missing… she was changing.

She wanted that normal life…

"You've lost a lot of blood." Joker turned back to her, stroking her hair. "That's a cute story Harley but we're gonna put this behind us and continue where we left off okay? We'll pretend this never… happened."

Cute? Never happened? Oh no Joker. You don't brush off something like this. How to survive a woman 101 rule number one. Don't brush off emotional outbursts with indifference. Harley was the one twitching now. She poured her heart out and got nothing…

"Cute?!" Harley's eyes grew double in size. "When I thought I was going to die I saw the same thing. I saw YOU… and ME. Nothing else to cloud that. Why are you spittin' on this?!"

"Do you remember who the fuck I am? Do you remember who the fuck you are?!" Joker pressed his head into hers, growling. "And you come to me with a wish to be two nobodies with a Little House on the Prairie?" He gave a deep breath before lightening his tone. "I… saved you from your numb pathetic existence honey… don't you remember this?"

"Y-you're right… you did…. And I know it's scary… I know it's a lot to ask." Harley tried to calm it down a bit. "But when you told me to jump into that vat of whatever the fuck that was? I did it… no questions asked because I love you. I didn't know what was going to happen to me… to us… but I fuckin jumped! I threw away everything I knew… for you!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…"

"You asked me if I would live for you… and you know my answer." Her eyes pleaded. "Tell me now… straight up. You know you can erase our lives… and escape it! Give us a fresh start! I've seen you do it before!"

Erase… escape? Fresh… start?

"Tell me you'd live for me Mistah J! Would you live for me? Do you love me enough to do this? Would you give up everything you know for me?"

Silence. Joker looked like a statue now. Something you don't see very often. There wasn't a platinum smile on his face, and that pale skin really gave him the look of someone that was dead. Harley was frozen too… hanging on his answer. It was sad… we all knew what the answer was.

"You've had a tough day… we'll talk about this later." Joker said it calmly, in layman terms meaning 'screw you, no.'

Harley's eyes looked defeated. Her spirit crushed. I felt bad for her. I knew Ivy did too. "N-no… we won't talk about this later." She suddenly fought off his grip, struggling to stand. "I heard your silence… loud and clear Mistah J."

"Now baby-"

"Ahem…"

A throat clear is the perfect way to cut tension. Keep tabs kids.

"Sir," A Johnny with an ice pack to his cheek walked in. " _They_ have arrived."

They?

Who's they?

"Harley..."

"Don't worry… I'll be a good girl… and smile by your side when I get bettah…" She pulled his hand up to hide her frown, that tattoo smile giving her the face Joker wanted to see. "See… it's all good now isn't it? Go on ahead… you and Shot play with your new friends…"

Harley turned sour quick, limping away, Ivy quickly running up to her to support her best bud. I felt bad for the situation I really did… but what did Harley expect? She chose the Joker as her soulmate. This was delusional.

"H-hey… I thought that was real brave of you saying this stuff hun'. You're my hero you know that?"

"Thanks… I missed ya Red." Harley sighed, using the red head as a crutch as they made their way back to the ICU.

"Missed ya too." She replied. "How was Belle Reve?"

"Just… okay… Arkham's way better. Décor is a lot cooler."

"Totally… love Arkham! Five-star Yelp review coming up once I get a phone again. I'm totally getting them a 'People Love Us on Yelp' sticker."

"Heh! Oh! They gave me an expresso machine though! And my cell was like electrified and shit."

"No way! Not fair! How? They just stuck me in a big dark ditch with no light… the guards even started calling me the big dark ditch bitch…"

I watched as Harley did what she always did. She morphed back into Harley mode even after laying her heart out on the line. She hid her pain with that smile. The strange thing was it looked like Joker was having the most trouble getting back in the now. He was staring at his 'boo boo bear' walking away, closing the door shut.

She shut it on him hard.

"Sir… they're waiting." Johnny reminded.

"Keep them waiting…" Joker growled, pacing a bit. "I uh… need to clear my head and finish my business with Floyd here." He turned to me, his energy level as low as I've seen. "So we… have a deal? Find Harley's-"

"Wait," I silenced him with a hand. "Harley said you can erase people's lives… fresh starts… what's she talking about?"

Joker gave me an amused look. "You want a fresh start? To erase all you built?"

"The nightmare of a life I have? Fuck yes." I nodded like it was a no doubt thing. "If you can do this and you let me handle myself the way I do? Don't butt in my business… don't tail me… don't stalk me… I'll find the one who put that hit out on Harley… You give me my freedom? I'll give you a name. Do we have a deal?"

The Joker gave it thought but I already knew his answer when it came to Harley. He scowled a bit, nodding, realizing for once he wasn't holding the cards. "Johnny. Deadshot is now operating outside our boundaries. Don't get in his way. Anyone who does… answers to me."

Johnny nodded as I did the same. I made a deal. I was gonna deliver what I said I was gonna do. That's who I am.

"Then get started now Sherlock." The Joker sauntered off, actually towards the ICU. He probably wanted to speak a bit to Harley… understood.

There was no time. I had to get a lead and get one quick.

My freedom… can I _really_ free myself from the Deadshot thing?

\- J – H – D –

It was scary how good I was at navigating the Joker's hq. It was becoming 'my casa' as he put it to many so many times. I was making my speedy exit to the premises when I started hearing young teen girls giggling around the corner.

"Who's that cute uncle of yours again? The guy that looks like Ryan Renolds kinda…"

"You mean Wade? Ew… cute? He's nuts."

"Whatever coming from the girl with one eye… he's a handsome guy."

"You got two blind eyes Tara… don't mention Wade in front of my dad… he gets angry okay?"

I paused as a blonde blue eyed girl dressed in a black and white hoodie and another snow white haired girl, armored black from head to toe got in my view. They had to be high schoolers, but they definitely didn't look like they were part of the normal student body.

"Wait…" I stared at the white haired girl, having an eye patch on her right eye. "Where did you get that?"

In her hands was something bring pink. Something… Unicorny… That was Pinky… Boom's little doll covered in blood.

No…

"I… I uh…"

"Whoa! Masked dude with a bunch of guns strapped on him doesn't look too happy." Tara blinked, suddenly taking off the other direction. "Good luck Rose!"

"H-hey! Wait! You bitch!" Rose reached for her partner, only to see me standing tall over her, she being alone. "Um…"

"Where did you get that…?" I repeated myself.

"I…"

"She got it where I got this." I saw out of the corner of my eye, a katana blade being tossed up and down playfully and glistening in the light. I felt the haunting vibes instantly… that was Tatsu's blade. It had that stench of death as Harley so eloquently put it. And that was of course… Boom's doll.

I didn't like the reality forming from my findings.

"I heard you've become the Joker's little errand boy." He laughed as I just stood there speechless. "What's the matter Lawton seen a ghost?"

That voice rang into my ears again and it brought with it some bad memories. Memories of a time where my life was a lot bloodier and fucked up than it was now. I saw his helmet caked in blood, split in half of gold and black. That one eye that made him famous. That heavy armor, swords, and guns that made people fear him. I used to work with him. I used to compete with him.

Slade… Deathstroke…

"I thought you were dead." I saw a part of my past come back that I never wanted to see again.

"No you and others wished I was dead." He corrected me. "The news of my passing have been greatly exaggerated…"

Sadly...

"Just tell me how the hell do you have that sword…" I scowled, starting to piece this nightmare together. Task Force X was deployed… probably at Arkham… these guys took out Arkham Asylum. I knew Deathstroke could do it by himself. There had to be a massacre.

"I beat it out of the hands of a determined young woman." Deathstroke said it so casually it made my blood boil. "The Japanese are admirable… honorable if not delusional…. She put up such a fight."

"You mother fucker…" I grabbed at my gun, thinking of him harming Katana… possibly killing her. Harming women… that's a no. Harming one of the squad? Fucking big no!

"Now you're not gonna draw that gun on me are you Lawton?" Deathstroke had a hand on his sword. "I guarantee you won't miss though because your hands going to be missing before you can even pull the trigger. Heh, I hope you've been enjoying all the big money jobs you've got while I was away. You must have hated being the guy who did the jobs 'Slade Wilson' wouldn't take."

It's true when they say I was the best assassin in the world now… but that was only because the dude with the one eye was deemed dead years ago. In our circles Deathstroke was the best by far. Untouchable because he was a genetic mutant freak… and would go through any means for a kill. How in the hell was he alive? He was literally 'blown up' and I saw it.

"Rose… go play with Tara…" Deathstroke warned as I didn't move my hand. "It might get a little dangerous around here."

"Ugh dad… I wanted to see you two fight though!"

"Go…"

Rose. Dad… that's his daughter…?

"Fine…" Rose pouted, taking off out the corridor reluctantly.

"So how we going to do this? Want me to show you what we did to your two friends?"

"We… who's we?"

"Us we…" From behind me I heard another voice, a soothing calm voice from a young woman this time. She had a little accent... couldn't tell from where.

"Talia and Bane were also there having fun with your friends." Deathstroke was probably smirkin' behind his mask. "I think you'd probably want to shoot them too right?'

The girl named Talia stood next to me now, adorned in a black tunic and hood, swords and various ninja type equipment all over her. She looked of Asian descent, mysterious and with black lipstick to boot. Next to her was Bane, who I've seen before around Gotham before. He actually had a similar setup to Sweet Tooth and the bash brothers. Two tubes into the back of his neck… a gas mask covering his face. Now I know who was supplying Joker with this stuff…

Legend has it this dude broke Batman's back. He was no one to fuck with either.

"This is yours by the way." Deathstroke suddenly tossed Katana's blade, Talia catching it in her hand with ease.

"Mr. Deadshot, one of the heroes of the Midway City disaster…" Talia's beautiful smile was hidden a bit under her hood. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's my friend's sword…" I answered with no pleasantries.

"No your friend stole it from us…" Talia answered to burst my bubble. "She's a thief… just like her dead worthless husband whose soul is stuck in this blade."

I'm not a thief… I remember Katana saying to us at the bar.

These guys… did they kill my teammates?

Croc... Flag… Katana… Boom…

"You seem upset. Would you like to join your friends?" Bane walked up to me like a hulk, intimidation the key. "We can arrange that easily little man."

"Just say the word Lawton." Deathstroke egged me on as I was surrounded by the three.

… I was seething, thinking about these guys ripping into my teammates. I wanted to put a bullet through each and every one of them… but I'll probably be dead in the process. Ah well… fuck it. Let's-

"Oh so you all have met! Hah! And you're getting along! I'm so happy!"

The Joker saved me.

Yes… I said it. The Joker saved me.

"Joker…" Talia suddenly bowed. "Our victory today was glorious. We could not have done it without you."

"Good job. High fives… ass pats yada yada yada…" Joker seemed to be back to himself now, walking down with his cane swinging around.

"I heard about your Queen Harley…" Talia shook her head. "We are sorry that happened…"

The mere mention of Harley made Joker's façade crack… but only for just a second. "… Where's the man I'm looking for?" He ignored the sentiments.

Bane suddenly made a motion, a group of dark ninjas walking forward with an amber colored one leading the pack. They tossed a bald white dude on the floor still in orange jail overalls and cuffed. I knew this guy. He had long hair before… was on TV a lot screaming about propaganda against Superman. That whole battle to end all battles in Metropolis... it was his fault.

… LexCorp.

Luthor… they broke him out? Why?

"Ah Lex, nice to finally meet the man who killed Superman. Haha! You mind if I get your autograph later?"

"… The Joker… wow this is an interesting turn of events…" Luthor always seemed to stumble through his words. "Y-you freed me… I guess I'm totally in debt to you."

"That you are my boy! And I've been dying to ask you some questions so I'll take my payment now." Joker slowly lowered himself, smirking evilly. "Ya see Lexy, I've been havin trouble sleepin'. I keep having these nightmares and a name keeps popping up. When one of my spies caught you mumbling in your cell in Arkham this EXACT name… I had to talk to you."

"… Darkseid?"

Dark… side?

The name gave the clown back his sadistic smile. Joker slowly put his hand over Lex's mouth so they could match. "Hahaha. Tell me everything you know about Darkseid. Do it with a smile on that face."

"Stop… this information is for our ears only…" Talia spoke up. "You, Deathstroke, Bane and I are the only ones to be gifted to this knowledge… that was the deal."

"Ugh, fair enough little lady." Joker annoyed, looked at me waving me off. "Don't you have some detective work to do?"

"Y-yeah…" I pulled myself back together, trying to see what exactly Joker was doing. He was assembling a super cartel of some sort obviously… and he broke Lex Luthor out to be his shrink?

It wasn't adding up quite yet.

What of this dark side?

"Scorpion, take our men to the infirmary to treat injuries." Bane commanded, getting a nod out of his apparent lead ninja, the group taking off.

"Hey if you got the time, you mind picking me up some coffee Lawton?" I heard Deathstroke mutter as he was leaning in the doorway of my exit. "Let's see how good a lap dog you are now."

"… Fuck you." I replied the only way I knew how, walking off as the bastard closed the door shut laughing at me.

I fuckin' hate that guy. More than Batman now that I think about it.

"Damn… what a dick." I turned seeing Ivy standing there agreeing with my sentiments, smoking a blunt of some sort. The smell was uncanny... I blazed it up now and then for sure... early on in my life anyway.

"Yeah… totally." She caught me staring.

"My own strand… I call it Poisonberries. Want some? I don't have cooties."

I shook my head. "No thanks…" I thought about _her_ instantly. It's always about her... these days. "Um… how's Harley?"

"Sleeping nice and sound." Ivy smiled in reassurance. "Girl is such a trooper. I love her. Strongest girl I know."

"Yeah… well… that's good." I appreciated the update. "Take care of her okay?"

"Sure slick…" Ivy took another hit, blowing 'os'. "Um, how good of friends are you two anyway? Didn't you just meet?" She said it with a mouthful of smoke.

"Good question." I turned, walking. "Enough for me to be asking you to take care of her I guess?"

"H-hey where you going? You're my only friend available right now!"

"To see if I have to bury more friends or not… catch ya later."

"Ugh… bury friends? What is with this doom and gloom shit!" I heard her yell as I walked away. "I should've just stayed at Arkham if it's gonna be like this! At least I'd have a view of the ocean now!"

\- J – H – D –

It had to be around three in the morning by now. I walked out to the cold night, feeling the steam from my breath, seeing the sky still crimson from the firefighting going on throughout the city. I was thinking about my friends and Harley. I wanted to call Flag and see what exactly was going on but it wasn't safe to do so back at Joker HQ. Needed a safe spot.

"Hey, you're really Deadshot right?"

I turned seeing that Rose girl, Slade's daughter walking up to me as she trailed. This place was definitely not safe.

"Yeah… sadly." I replied. I wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone let alone this little girl and who she was associated with.

"Sadly?" She looked confused. "Dude, I think you're so cool. I mean the stories I hear about you are legendary."

"Hah… legendary? Just a guy trying to get by."

"Tell me." Her one eye looked so starry eyed. "Is it true had one time you had one bullet left in the chamber and there were two choppers chasing you after you assassinated a terrorist in Iraq. You shot a pilot through the head… but made sure the angle was just right so it ricocheted off the frame and hit the other chopper's tail? Bringing both down?"

"… Yeah… I did... probably."

"OMG. Please, you gotta give me a shooting range lesson one time…" She seemed like a fangirl.

"Huh, I figured you'd ask your dad. He's pretty good too."

"Yeah… but he's an asshole."

The girl was right and I could only nod. I looked at this young girl's face, thinking about what else she could've done with her life. And that eye patch.

"Tell me that patch is for show…"

"Nope… lost my eye. Kinda sucks huh?"

I looked closer. "Same _exact_ eye your dad lost. Your right eye? No way… that's impossible."

"Heh… nah." She stared at me serious. "I dug my eye out with a knife to prove to my dad I can be just like him…"

 _Just like my dad…_

It hit me hard. So hard.

I saw Zoe holding a gun against someone's head. pulling the trigger and watching someone's blood splatter all over her face. She smiles at me so 'sweet'.

' _I just want to be just like you daddy…'_

Fuck.. _._

"Hey, no hard feelings okay?" Rose suddenly put the bloody Pinky doll in my hands, sending me crashing back into reality. "This world's just fucked up and we're living in it right? Nothing personal?"

I stared at the doll in my hand and then back at this young girl turned killer because of her own dad. That stabbed her eye out for her own dad. I turned walking away a bit shaken, holding the doll tight, pulling out my cellphone and dialing a number. It kept ringing… and ringing… and ringing. Felt like forever.

"'This is Flag." That redneck voice finally got me to smirk a bit. He was okay… he was alive.

"... How's it goin' coach?"

"Triangley bitch…" Rick laughed a bit weakly, almost like he needed it. I chuckled with him. "Heh what's up Deadshot? Glad to hear you're alive."

"Same. Intel on my clown's ass end has me a little worried though." I quickly got a bit more serious. "Please tell me the crew is alright. Boom and Katana… are they okay?"

I didn't get an answer. The silence was killing me.


	7. Candid Shot

_( Morning | Floyd's Cell Phone Transcript )_

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Zoe: "Hello...?"_

 _Floyd: "Hey there baby."_

 _Zoe: "D-dad?"_

 _Floyd: "Yeah it's me Zoe... how you doin'?"_

 _Zoe: "Wow it really is you! I'm doing uh... good, just walking to school... is this your new number? ... I thought you spent your one phone call to me earlier this week..."_

 _Floyd: "It's a number that keeps me off the grid Zoe. Don't save it... and yeah... I shouldn't be calling but... I am."_

 _Zoe: "Oh, okay then. You are a rule breaker right? Whatever... heh... I... I'm just glad to hear from you anyway anyhow."_

 _Floyd: "Trust me, I'm gladder to hear from you. It's been a long couple of days..."_

 _Zoe: "Heh,you're not in jail anymore though right?"_

 _Floyd: "Y-yeah... its a little complicated though."_

 _Zoe: "You mean complicated like how you were on the news last night with Joker and Harley Quinn?"_

 _Floyd: "Uh... y-yeah... really complicated."_

 _Zoe: "It looked so cool though. I saw a clip on a cellphone cam on Youtube it had like 10 million hits already. There were all those super heroes and everyone says you saved a lot of lives disarming a bomb?"_

 _Floyd: "Everyone knows now huh?"_

 _Zoe: "Yeah. All my friends were texting me... they were saying how cool Batman was... and his friends... and how you saved the day in the end. They love... Deadshot now. I was so proud. You really disarmed a bomb with Harley Quinn right?"_

 _Floyd: "No big deal... I was just standing next to something and I kicked it on accident. Oops it was a bomb and it shut off all by itself. Totally didn't mean to. I usually run away from bombs Zoe."_

 _Zoe: "Hehehe... Stop joking dad... you've been a hero twice now... I'm so proud of you. You even made... Harley Quinn a hero too right?"_

 _Floyd: "Wow yeah... I guess I did... heh... anyway I love you laughing... it makes my day... Oh hey... promise me one thing okay?"_

 _Zoe: "What?"_

 _Floyd: "I might be doing some heroic things right now. But do not ever and I mean EVER pick up a gun because of me alright?"_

 _Zoe: "Heh, dad... I'll never pick up a gun because of you. I miss you... and guns keep you away from me."_

 _Floyd: "Yeah... that they do. I keep forgetting you're the smartest kid on the planet earth..."_

 _Zoe: "Heh, shush you're being biased. By the way dad... are you doing this stuff... saving the world... and getting into shootouts... so you can get back to me more often?"_

 _Floyd: "..."_

 _Zoe: "Please don't do this. I know you're doing good now but it makes me worry about you a lot. I just want you to be safe so I can see you for the long run."_

 _Floyd: "I... I'm fine. Don't worry about me... just take care of yourself and mom okay?"_

 _Zoe: "Ugh, she fell down again and hurt herself again this morning... she's still drinking a lot. Me and Uncle Lou and I are try our best but..."_

 _Floyd: "This is way too much for a young girl like you to handle."_

 _Zoe: "I'll be fine... if you can save the world? I can handle this... I got your genes right?"_

 _Floyd: "Hah... that's right. Strongest girl I know too... Love you Zoe."_

 _Zoe: "I love you too dad... When can you visit me?"_

 _Floyd: "I'm uh... still workin' on that..."_

 _Zoe: "Well I'm waiting... and it suuucks but I'll do it! Don't risk yourself. I'm a patient girl."_

 _Floyd: "I'm waiting too hun and I wish I was as patient as you... but... uh... Zoe you... concentrate on school work okay? Stay away from boys at school... especially the ones that come to you first."_

 _Zoe: "Um... w-why are you saying that?"_

 _Floyd: "Just trust me okay? Boys your age... they're evil. Don't trust any of em okay? They have bad intentions and are little weasels, just stay away from them like they're the plague."_

 _Zoe: "... Dad... why are you bringing this up? Are you... oh my God... you're watching me aren't you? Where are you?"_

 _Floyd: "Uh, love you baby... see you soon okay? I promise... Bye!"_

 _Zoe: "B-but dad! I-"_

 _CLICK!_

\- J - H - D -

No matter how cool and smooth you think you are?

Be a parent for one damn day in your life...

You'll become a big bumbling idiot when it comes to their safety.

Yeah, I was watching Zoe above her school on an office tower using my targeting scope like a creepy parent. I just had to see her after last night. Sure... telling her not to mingle with the boys at all was a bit extreme. It's not my fault though! Some lanky lookin' kid with suave hair was giving her that look. I know that flirting 'bad intentions' look boys give trust me.

I gave that same exact look in High School and it worked every time!

Nuh uh, no way, no how... not on my Zoe.

I'm gonna find your name little kid... I'm going to be watching you like a hawk got it?

"Wow you really are stalking your kid... creeper."

That voice made me freeze. I wasn't expecting anyone behind me. And I especially wasn't expecting _her_ behind me.

"Harley... how are you... why... I-"

"Gimme that." Harley suddenly grabbed my targeting computer, like always leaving me speechless, pulling it off my noggin' like it didn't cost a fortune.

"Hey be careful aight?!"

"Calm down Shot... don't have a panic attack. Just gonna see why you use this thing so much." She brushed my worries aside, placing it on clumsily on her face. "Let's see... okay wow cool lots of numbers... what a nerdy little tool you have here. How's this peepin' tom machine work..."

I was still in a bit of shock. Harley Quinn does it to everyone and I'm no different. Somehow she found the strength to follow me. Somehow she escaped Joker's hideout. Somehow she isn't... dead. I guess when it comes to her, you should never be surprised right? ... She really shouldn't be out... but she looked okay... somewhat okay.

"Wow... that's your girl Zoe for sure... she has your eyes. She is a cutie." Harley was learning the targeting computer quick, it was made to be fast and simple. "Thank God she don't have your ears though... she'll break alot of hearts soon enough."

"Hah-hah... funny. And she'll have me breaking boy's skulls if they're not careful."

Harley gasped. "Oh my god is she making out with her boyfriend or somethin'? This is getting a little R rated Shot."

"WHAT?! I told her to not even look at them!" I grabbed at the targeting unit, putting it on a hurry, seeing Zoe just laughing with her group of friends as innocent as can be.

"Gotcha... hahaha..." Harley laughed teasingly, covering her mouth and pointing at me. "You should've seen your face Shot... what a dweeb."

"Not funny. Not funny at all." I breathed a sigh of relief, turning off the 'peepin' tom machine' not amused in the slightest.

"Aw come on... it's so cute... you playin' the protective dad and all. Get that stick outta your ass."

"When you're a parent it ain' playin'." I explained to this young lady. "God I worry for that kid every damn day okay?"

Harley smirked, looking at me almost admirably... even a bit jealously. "Yeah... I'm sure it's a beautiful feelin' right?"

Oh man. I felt bad right there. I sensed it in her body language, that hurt she was feeling. I remembered that showdown with 'Mistah J' for real. The pouring of her heart about a family. About a life that maybe in another reality could be with that clown boy. It was kind of creepy actually... thinking of little Js and Harley's running around with knives in their hands.

Other than that?

I feel ya Harley... I really do.

"It is a beautiful feeling... you're right."

I watched her let out a breath. A breath of despair really.

"Look, you wanting to be a mom...? I get it... and I want to tell you that you're right about wanting it. Ivy was right... it took a lot of guts for you to tell J what you told him. So much respect for that."

"... It was just a pipe dream..." Harley whispered to herself, glassy eyed and all. "Thanks though..."

I patted her on the shoulder, knowing how I felt before I had a child. How empty my life was. Harley only wanted that feeling. That feeling of seeing a part of yourself grow. Loving someone so much that you'd do anything for them. Loving a kid is not like loving a family member. It's not even like a loving a significant other.

It's something... magical really.

Corny as that sounds.

"On a more present note..." I had to get back to business, not knowing what else to do. "Why are you here Harley? You should be back at HQ resting up. Does J even know you're out here?"

"Of course not... geez stop acting like my dad alright?" Harley shook her head annoyed. "Save that for little Zoe over there."

"Do you remember someone shot you just yesterday and threatened you on top of it? ... It's not safe."

"My life is never safe... besides I'm with you right? The best snipah in the world." She countered. "Where can it be more safe?"

"I don't even know how you're even walking right now." I stared her down, still in disbelief. "I saw you get shot bad... seeing you up like this is freakin' me out a bit."

"Heh, sorry I ain't dead... and sorry to disappoint you. But I'm fuckin' fine." Harley blew the hair from her face, leaning against the building barricade. Taking orders wasn't her strong suit. Same with me.

"Don't say that shit." I meant only concern. "You know what I mean..."

"Yeah, I know..." Harley conceded, knowing we were both a bit on edge. She and I looked out to the skyline of Gotham City... all the aftermath of the fire and damage of the night before slowly appearing as the sun rose. It was crazy to believe I was a part of this. It was crazier to think this was Harley's and J's calling card... this was the norm for them.

... I wonder what Harley thought about what she did. I feel a girl that is loving and kind inside this crazy chick... it's there... I saw flashes of it way too many times now. Regardless, I gotta get her back to safety... she's a good one.

"You never answered my question. How and why Harley." I wasn't letting her off the hook. "J's is gonna blow his top when he finds out you're not with him."

"I tailed you after your convo with Flag... you guys talked for awhile." Harley finally started to spill the beans. "Ivy told me you were going to 'bury more friends' so she helped me get out... I was hopin' it wasn't any of our Squad but it looks like it is... I just had to go see them so I stalked you here. I wasn't going to lay there... no way."

Of course Ivy would help her.

Of course those two would always stir up trouble.

It was a big deal for me to sneak into 'enemy territory' to see Boom and Katana. They were alive. That was the good news. But they were in terrible shape... real bad. They were stable but in critical condition. I had to pull some strings to let Rick agree to have me come visit.

Technically I'm on the run from the government... being allied with Joker right?

Harley? She was always America's most wanted...

"Hey, Rick only expects me and he was hesitant about it as is... don't know if we can-"

"I'm goin' and I'm not takin' no for an answer." Her face went from angry to desperate so quickly. "I gotta see em Shot... please. I have to see them... Boom and Kat."

For a girl that got shot in the chest... no matter what they pumped into her for this quick of a recovery? This was a determined girl that didn't take no for an answer. I wasn't going to sway her to listen to me for sure. It was pointless. Harley didn't play that game.

I finally got to look at her as I realized she looked different. Harley was dressed casually, probably for once trying not to draw attention to herself. She was in an all black sweater, a hoodie on with jeans and not an once of makeup. Her hair wasn't pony tailed and she was as all natural as a pasty white girl could be. It was... a strange look for her. But a good look. She was always a sexy girl no question... but without all the things to scream for attention... it was really noticeable. At least to me.

Was this a glimpse at what she was before Joker?

She was the girl everyone wanted to get in bed with, I concede that. But... damn I never realized... how beautiful she was... beauty as in... that classical term.

That Beauty and the Beast shit ya dig?

"You're starin' at me aren't you?" She almost looked flattered, probably more teasing.

Huh, I was... and I didn't mean to... but... shit... clever comeback where are you?

"Everyone stares at you r-right?" I pointed out the obvious clumsily after a second. "I'm just not used to seeing you... like 'this' is all."

"Hehe... is like 'this' good?"

More than good doll face the suave version of me wanted to say. The smarter guy in me told me to keep my cool. This doesn't need to move in that direction. My life is complicated enough.

"You always look good Harley." I played it safe. "That ain't the problem for you."

"Yeah..." She smiled only to bite her lip to avoid a frown. "My problems are with everything else in my life right?"

There was no reaction to the truth. I only nodded with her as she knew better than I did. She glanced to the ground after that long bit of silence, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Let's go see em Shot..." Harley sighed, starting to think about our injured squad. "I need to see them... before its too late."

I agreed. I took one last peak watching Zoe walk off to class, into the sea of kids. If she was my family? My first priority? Then now It was time to see my other fam...

I hope they were ready to see me and Harley.

A Suicide Squad reunion was coming... even if it was in these shitty circumstances.


	8. Emotionally Shot

It was a long and combative convo on the phone but I ultimately convinced Flag to let me visit Boom and Katana. Key thing was to get him to believe I was now working outside of Joker's operations... knowing I leveraged Harley's attempted assassination to feed into the clown's paranoia. I remembered what Evans told me before he blew his own head off… "Clown girl's fucked." How could I forget?

It could've been crazy talk from a mad man but honestly I didn't think that shot on Harley was entirely a message to Joker… it was a message to the Queen herself. It was concerning how calm Evans was knowing he was dead… and he didn't mind it.

I guess we play our cards when we need it. It helped that Rick had guilt. I knew deep down he felt bad for me, doing what Waller asked me to do and all. No one... and I mean no one should be forced to 'hang out' with the Joker. Rick sympathized... plus after the whole Midway City thing with his girl?

He owed us. He owed us big. Hopefully this would keep Harley safe bein' here too. Without her? We'd all be dead... let alone giving Rick and June their happily ever after.

Rick reluctantly gave me the coordinates to an underground base in Gotham, detours upon detours of turns and hidden passageways that led to a structure no one would think housed weapons and an army to prevent all Hell from breaking lose.

A place where Uncle Sam would use to deploy troops quick and in a hurry around these parts.

A hidden elevator awaited us behind a giant rocky structure, both me and Harley now standing in wait inside it. After about thirty seconds of silence? This thing felt like this was the longest elevator ride in history.

"You think they're gonna be okay Shot?"

Those were Harley's first words in a while, both of us deep in our own monstrous piles of thoughts and problems. We've all seen some freaky shit in the past few days but Harley being quiet is the scariest thing… I mean it.

She really cared for Katana and Boomerang. It was no front.

"I really don't know…" I couldn't muster up any false hope.

Harley nodded solemnly, suddenly grimacing, clutching her chest in agony as she leaned against the elevator wall.

"You alright?" I reached for her, just in case she would fall.

"It's just wearin' off… the meds." She winced, reaching into her pockets, pulling out a syringe and some first aid tools. Oh boy…

"… Do I even want to know what's in that?"

"… Probably not."

The way she set herself up to 'shoot up' was a bit alarming. It was like she was a complete pro at it… probably her and Joker's idea of a fun Saturday night really. The injection went straight into a vein on her wrist, instantly Harley's breaths easing as whatever was in it flowed through her body.

Huh, you almost forget this girl was on death's door hours ago.

"… You shouldn't even be walking right now." I didn't agree with her one bit.

"News flash." She placed the plastic cover on the syringe, patching up her forearm. "I do a lot of things I shouldn't do…" She put away the kit, sliding into a bag from her hoodie pocket. "Just give me some Starburst and a hot dog and I'll be fine."

"We'll hit a 711 later… before I drop you off back at HQ."

"B-but…"

KSHT!

I don't think Harley was happy as she was going to say something but finally, the untimely elevator door opened. We were instantly approached by soldiers in black, dressed in SWAT gear fully armed. The lead guy was someone we recognized right away. Who wouldn't remember that dumb cocky look on his face?

"My brother from another mother." Flag walked up to us with that cocky smirk, noticing Harley instantly though, surprising him quite a bit. "And uh... my sister from another mister... huh, wasn't expecting you. A little detail missing there Deadshot?"

"Flag... Harley tailed me." I said calmly, trying to diffuse all doubt. "She's in a bit of trouble herself and I gotta take care of her. I couldn't just leave her alright?"

We both looked blankly at Flag as he interrogated us without even saying a word. His smile made us both breathe a sigh of relief.

"With all the shit going down? I'm glad to see her actually, Floyd here thought we lost you." Flag motioned the guards away. "I guess I gotta make this work. Breakin' the rules ain't exactly my strong suit."

"Hehe, I'm happy to see you too Flaggy." Harley smiled so appreciatively.

"No big deal, I'm already breaking every security protocol known to man but I can't not trust you guys." Flag conceded. "Damn it's good to see you two."

"Floyd… Harley…"

From behind the platoon of guns and army manliness leaving, popped up a pretty face we haven't seen much since Midway City. Dr. Moone was always such a pleasant person to be around when she wasn't in scary witch mode. The way she wore her eye glasses loose and had on what looked like to be one of Rick's extra-large t-shirts made her that much more charming.

"No way... June bug that you?" Harley's eyes brightened as she quickly embraced the doc. "You look g-great... wow... _no more witch bitch_ is a good look on you."

"It helps when you can sleep at night…" June laughed, looking closer at Harley now. "You look good too... so different... without your usual dress code."

"Yeah... had no time... to really primp up." Harley sighed. "Been an eventful… day."

"You don't need it." June assured her, looking at us both now happily. "Heh, I'm just so glad to see you both safe and sound. It's been tough…"

The friendly greetings kind of took a halt as June reminded us why we were here in the first place. Somber feelings suck.

"Yeah not exactly the reunion we'd imagine eh?" My eyes peeled towards the ground.

One minute you're a hero saving the world… next you're battlin' for your life… I guess we are starting to be that Suicide Squad Waller imagined we'd be.

"I'm really scared to ask this…" Harley admitted, looking at us with a face begging for good news. "… but how are they doin'?"

Flag and June shared a second, their body language not exactly exuberating positive vibes. June nervously stroked her hair as she didn't really want to say anything.

"... Um... why don't you guys come see for yourselves?" Flag motioned for us to follow.

\- J - H - D -

After receiving a bunch of stares from questioning and threatening soldiers, we were deep into the base. Their emergency quarters were rows of see through glass rooms, beds upon beds of medical gear and tech that could keep a working militia like this alive enough to obey commands. As we approached our two downed members we could see Croc on a chair, literally snoring away on a chair too small for him.

"Croc has been with them for the entire day…" June pointed out in a whisper. "Try to keep quiet for him… he's finally sleeping."

I nodded to reassure as Harley made a beeline towards the glass. I only saw her back but she was pressed up against it, a hand to the glass, her reflection looking like she'd seen death.

"Oh my god…"

Both Katana and Boom were hooked up to huge emergency machines, their bodies encapsulated in what looked like oxygen chambers. Masks feeding them air covered most of their face… it was probably better for Harley and anyone here really. They were both unconscious, badly beaten and scarred… even with all the tubing and needles covering them… it looked like they'd been brought to Hell and back.

What… did Deathstroke and those bastards do to them?

Fuck…

"They look better now. They've been through a couple of surgeries." Flag stood next to Harley now, patting her shoulder. "We don't know how much this is going to help… but they're fighting for their lives… they're fighters for sure."

"Yeah they are." I took a closer peak at the glass, feeling real bad. It was strange… literally being a couple of feet away from the people who did this to them… and not doing a thing.

It was fucking maddening.

"… Are you okay Harley?" June rubbed her friend's neck, concern written all over her face.

"I did this to them…" Harley whispered, covering her mouth, her eyes watering up. "I… really did this to them…"

"No… no you didn't." June shook her head, clutching at Harley's hands. "Please, stop saying that."

"It was Joker's new group of friends right?" Flag agreed. "Don't put this on you Harley."

"… I didn't help… if I didn't go with Mistah J to the…" Harley stared at June. "I'm just as fuckin' responsible as anyone…"

"Harley…" I stepped in. "No one could've known Waller would send the squad."

"I knew what _we_ were doin' Shot." Harley didn't let me finish, tears running down her eyes. "Doesn't matter… whoulda coulda shoulda… what I did... help put my friends on life support…"

"I know what we did wasn't charity work Harley." I conceded. "But there was no way we'd know this would put Kat and Boom in there."

"But they _are_ in there…" Harley grimaced, suddenly looking at all of us. "And I fuckin' know what I'm gonna do."

The clown girl turned hard, suddenly bolting towards the exit, all of us following her as fast as we could after the initial surprise.

"Harley where you going?!" I tried to reach for her but she pulled away.

"To right this wrong and give those shits a piece of their own medicine."

"No you're not!" I jumped in front of her. "Not in your condition. Not without a plan."

"How's this for a plan Shot?" She playfully put a finger on her head. "What's the dude's name with one eye?"

"Deathstroke…"

"You mean Bitchstroke… heh, I'm gonna make sure his other eye goes missin' so he'll have a symmetrical face again how's that?"

"Harley…"

"Oh and let's not forget Mr. 24-Hour fitness meathead! I'm gonna eviscerate em'. Then I'll make him his own jump rope out of his intestines. Then I'll hang his little bitch of a ninja girlfriend by it when he's done with it. Heh, how's that for a plan?"

She was amped up. But I wasn't going to feed into her intensity.

"You're going to get killed Harley…" I held her by her shoulder. "These guys… they're not like anything you've ever come up against alright?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Flag backed me up. "I saw a teenage girl, literally tear the Earth apart with a flick of her wrist. I saw this Deathstroke kill thirty men in thirty seconds by himself. We all need to calm down and think this through."

"Think it through?" Harley scoffed. "With all due respect? You're a boy scout Flaggy… I'm not… that isn't gonna work for me."

"They're your boyfriends'… friends aren't they?" Flag added to the logic.

"Then puddin' will just have to make new friends now won't he?"

"Please Harley…" June was now tearing up a bit as well, eyes red at the thought of Harley leaving. Of Harley dying. "I don't want to see you hurt too… we all care about you alright?"

Harley paused for a second, staring at June, sharing in a moment of love with a tearful nod.

"Sorry June Bug, you shouldn't care about me. None of ya should." Harley looked at us all, breathing heavy from fatigue and emotion. "All that's gonna happen is you'll all end up like Kat and Boom… I ain't worth it. I ain't worth a damn okay?!" She bit her lip, wiping her eyes, walking to me. "Now get out of my way Shot!"

I stared at her determined, tearful face with a stone cold look. "Looks like we can't change your mind can we?"

"No… no you can't…"

"Fine…" I suddenly grabbed her by her hoodie, pulling her up so she had no legs to fight against my force. If Harley was at full strength, I knew she could probably twist my head with her legs… but she wasn't now was she?

"H-hey! LET ME GO!"

"What the hell is going on here? Can't a brotha sleep?" Croc suddenly popped up. "Oh shit… you two are here. Nice. Sup homies?"

I suddenly opened the closest door I saw, leading into a doctor's office of some sort, pushing Harley in and shutting it hard. "Yo Croc, if she happens to get out of this door? Bop her in the head for me aight?"

"Uh… okay."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"LET ME OUT! SHOT I MEAN IT!" Harley's muffled voice broke through the door.

"That goes for any of you." I held the door in place, feeling her ram into me repeatedly. "If she gets by me? Don't let her out of this place."

"Roger that Floyd… just calm her down…" Flag nodded.

"She'll listen to you Floyd… I know it." June gave a boost, smiling. "Please… save our friend okay?"

"I'll do my best…" I slowly opened the door, Harley's face popping out.

"How dare you Shot I-MMPH!"

I shoved her head back into the room with a palm to the face.

\- J – H – D –

After a soft closing of the door…

"Here's an office full of shit you can break and toss." I pointed around the nicely decorated room. "Look at that nice lamp. That nice desk… have at it Harley. Break what you need till you calm down."

"Grrr… if you don't let me out-"

"Then you'll what? Color my helmet again?" I stood by the door, arms crossed.

"Why do you guys even give a damn? Fuck!" Harley took my advice, suddenly kicking the desk hard denting the metal. She winced as she leaned against it, feeling her bullet wound probably.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and be grateful you have people that care for you…"

"It doesn't matter… I'm going to get even with those bastards Shot…"

"No. You're going to listen to me alright?" I was trying to defuse the situation still. "You're going to calm down. You're going to take a deep breath. You're going to go back with me to Joker's headquarters so things over there are stable. cause we know what your puddin' is like when you're not around… then? You're going to play it cool till we find the right way to get even okay? Not to mention I gotta find the guy who has you on a hit list…"

"No… I'm not going back…" Harley refused. "And I'm not going to play it cool… you aren't going to control me got it? Puddin'… I can't see him right now…"

Her defiance was getting on my nerves. This day has been too long.

"Of course this about you and Joker huh? How he wouldn't give you that life you dreamt of right?" I threw my hands up. "You're going to risk your life and others because your insane boyfriend is being just that… an insane boyfriend?"

"You don't know puddin'… don't talk about him…" Harley's nerve got hit.

I kept wanting to prod it… I was angry.

"What'd you think was gonna happen when you went to him with this?" I tried to reason with her. "You want the clown King to find a heart, drop everything and have a normal life?"

I could already imagine it. The doctor bursting through the door. 'Hey Mister and Misses J! You're having a psycho! Congratulations!'

"Shut up!" Harley growled. "You don't know him. No one does! I'm the only one who does…"

"Oh I've seen and heard enough doll face. I know that guy is bad news. I know he's going to get you killed. I know that he's made you a victim…"

"Victim?! HAH! Mistah J saved me! He saved my life. Don't you put judgement on him like you're some saint!"

"He actually does make me and you look like Mother Teresa."

"You don't know a damn thing…" Harley got in my face. "Don't act like Mr. Know it All. You're not the one who sat with him for months telling you everything. You're not the one who's by his side every moment." She crossed her arms. "At least my puddin' is upfront about what he is… you're just a wannabe good guy… and a wannabe bad guy… tryin' to tight rope cause he can't make up his fuckin' confused mind!"

I care for this girl… and she hurts me all the time. Guess the truth does hurt.

"Oh I'm the confused one for sure by now I agree. Just like you two! I've been dragged into this shithole of clown mayhem for the last couple of days. I think I've seen and learned enough up close and personal between you two fucking taking years off my life alright?!"

"No one… fuckin' forced you to join us asshole."

"Oh yeah?! Well WALLER DID!"

Harley's face suddenly went cold.

And my face probably went dead.

No… why did you say that you stupid idiot. I got too into this…

"What did you say?"

Damn me to hell…

"… Are you her fuckin' rat?!" She suddenly punched in my chest. "Are you serious?!"

I… had nothing to say… I am... a piece of shit.

"I trusted you…" Harley looked so distraught. "I stuck my neck out for you… I thought you were my friend…"

"Harley…"

"F-fuck you Floyd…" Harley began to punch me in my chest armor repeatedly, her weakened state making me feel each strike waning as they came. "FUCK YOU!"

I took each hit like I deserved it, a bit ashamed to even look up at her.

"You are a piece of shit!" Harley kept on striking. "You're just like the rest of em! Always wantin' somethin' from me!"

I felt her strength fading quickly, her breaths heavy as she slumped into my chest, a bit of moisture coming down my armor as her tears came. She sobbed into me, looking defeated. I felt a lump in my throat. She was broken… and I did it. I was the last straw… that gunshot didn't do her in… but may be this did.

I felt her slump down limp, suddenly pulling her up, and holding her tight. I was going to support her. I may have fucked this up… but I was going to let her know I was here. Here to stay.

"Look Harley… I'm not gonna pretend I know everything." I sighed. "Point at something for me to shoot? I'll hit it ten out of ten times… but relationships? Life choices? … People?" I felt Harley wheezing. "I'm a terrible shot… probably the worst."

She didn't even reply, head still buried into me, fighting tears.

"I've fucked up a lot… and every time I mess up? I go for a short cut… because you're right. I'm a piece of shit." I saw Harley look up at me, watery eyed and all. "It's like bein' in quick sand you know? No matter how much you struggle... ya keep sinkin'… that's my life… sorry for dragging you into this Harley."

I should have told her the truth… from the get go. She deserves that.

"… I treated you like another short cut… when you're a lot more than that to me."

"… Then what am I then to you?" She sniffled.

"Someone I don't want to bury…" I frowned. "Someone that if I lose I'll… probably lose it… even though I don't know exactly why…"

Harley stared at me deeper, both eyes locked. She was giving me her attention again. I wasn't going to waste this.

"Look, I know I don't deserve it…" I for the first time was wearing my emotion on my sleeve to someone other than Zoe. "But I saw you get shot… and I thought I saw you die one time already. So please… I'm begging you here alright? Go back to HQ… stay calm… I don't want to see you like Kat and Boom…"

Harley kept observing me, thinking so hard that I could almost see her stare crack in half. She gulped, looking to the floor. "I can't go back…"

"… Why?"

She let out the deepest breath she could. Telling me something she probably never told anyone. "Jason… was Robin."

I gave it a thought. Robin? … As in Batman and Robin?

"Jason Todd… was Robin…" Harley repeated with a cold voice. "And I killed him…"

The images of Harley screaming as she battered Griggs came back to me. You're not fuckin' Jason! She kept yelling.

"Before Mistah J… before Arkham… when Harleen Quinzel had her own practice in downtown… havin' trouble getting patients… being so young ya know? She stumbled upon some concerned parents of an adopted spikey haired kid… he was gifted but had trouble in school… got kicked out of multiple of them… juvie was like a second home for him."

I saw her smirk to herself.

"He was such a little prick… always with that red hood like he was somethin' special." She laughed at the memories. "Heh, anyway, Harleen didn't like workin' with kids cause she got attached to them… she loved children too much… but she needed the money and the experience."

Harleen… she was talking in the third person…

"So she took on this kid from hell and Jason for the first four sessions wouldn't say a word… literally the two would have a staring match to see who'd break first. Harleen wanted to break so many fuckin' times. She wanted to give up on this little asshole… how can you help someone that didn't want to be helped ya know?"

"Makes sense…" I nodded.

"Finally one session, Harleen began cursin' at the kid. 'You're wasting my time and yours you little fuckin' unappreciative brat. Wastin' your parents emotions and money!'… 'Shut up you dumb blonde bimbo. Who'd you do favors for to get this gig?!' … God it got bad… but as the sessions continued… they'd argue and vent… and slowly Harleen began to pick away at his anger… she got him to laugh sometimes. She even found that they both had a sickening love for Pantera and Dimebag Darell… they talked shit… became friends almost… Jason actually improving because her therapy sessions were giving his anger an outlet. It gave Harleen an outlet…"

Damn they were friends…

"So fast forward years later… me and Puddin' got Boy Wonder tied up and we're torturing him for days… tryin' to get him to spill the beans on Batsy… or even join us." Harley's face went dead cold. "Some moment… I don't remember when… I looked into his eyes… and I remembered what Harleen used to stare at while they were giving each other the silent treatment during therapy sessions… I fucking knew right then and there… that was Jason Todd… the little kid Harleen Quinzel helped… that now I'm destroyin'…"

"… Damn Harley…" I was getting a bit disturbed at this.

"I waited till late night when everyone was asleep. I went into the chambers and stared at him. I asked him are you Jason Todd? … He said it so weak… 'Yes… you dumb blonde bimbo… who'd you do favors for to get this gig?' Still cracking jokes… after all we'd done to him… heh… but… but… he remembered…"

Harley began to break down, crying again as she put her face into my chest. "I… took my gun… and put it to his head… and told him sorry… and he just smiled at me. 'Thanks Harleen'… he was so brave…"

Bang…

"You shot him out of mercy…" I suddenly wrapped my arms around her. "You did the right thing Harley…"

"At that moment I remembered who I was at one point… that weak… wanting to die little bitch Harleen Quinzel… but someone who helped people… now look at me… I'm a little monster… a monster that needs to cause misery and pain just to live…"

"… You're not a monster."

Harley looked up at me, cheeks wattery. "Ever since that day I killed Jason? I've been runnin' harder… been killin' more… been drinkin' more… been shootin' up more… addin' more voices to my head… doin' anything in my power to convince myself that Harleen is dead… but the truth is… she haunts me… she haunts me every day… reminding me that I have a conscience."

"Harley… you're not a monster." I repeated. "Joker twisted you…"

"That's a nice little story… innocent little girl changed into a monster cause of a madman… but it's not true." Harley shook her head. "I changed myself… I did everything because I needed to do it. I did it because I LOVE him… but I'm scared… and I'm freakin' out cause every time I kill or hurt someone I bury the guilt deep down inside me… somethin' Harleen told her patients not to do..."

I almost felt like her emotions… were going to explode.

"I can't go back right now Shot because I can't run with Puddin'." Harley shuttered, nervous and shaky. "I'm runnin' out of places to bury shit in my soul… and I can't live without him… but I can't be beside him anymore doing what we do… and its killin' me… I don't know what to do…"

It was almost like she was having a nervous breakdown, shaking and holding onto me so tight. I felt so bad. I felt… like I needed to help her. Like I needed to make it up to this girl.

"Harley… okay." I pulled her chin up, letting her look at me straight in the eyes. "You don't have to go back…"

"Really Shot?"

"I know a place… a place I go where when things get too hot, I crash till the heat is off me." I looked her dead serious in that tearful glare. "But I don't tell no one about this place okay? I am trusting you Harley… but it's up to you to trust me to bring you there…"

Harley bit her lip, fighting some sort of dilemma.

"So, do you trust me Harley?"

Harley still paused, what happening next stunning me completely. She suddenly leaned upwards and pressed her lips into mine. My eyes probably doubled if I could see them, her eyes shut and those soft lips touching me and locking. I felt her mouth part, sliding her tongue into me teasingly, trying to get me to open up. My dumbass did… and she tasted sweet.

I felt her hands around my back, as we began to get deeper into our kiss. She felt so soft, so delicate… for a killer she was so warm to be with. I knew this was stupid… it felt good but this was fuckin' stupid. This was the Joker's girl... the queen of Gotham... a death warrant.

"H-hey… hey…" I pulled away, it taking all the strength in the world, trying to get my senses straight. "W-what… were we talkin' about again?"

"Some bullshit about me trustin' you… what's wrong?" Harley frowned. "Am I not pretty enough for ya?"

"W-wha? D-don't be crazy…" I paused for a second thinking about what I just said. "Y-you… look like a dream doll face."

"T-then what is it? Is it because I'm white?"

W-white? Did she just _really_ play the race card?

I didn't even know what to say.

"I-I mean… I could… get a tan ya know?" Harley stuttered.

I was too confused to really get the silliness of all this. I was too intrigued by the notion to ignore it.

"Y-ya could?"

"I don't know…" Harley blinked.

O…kay… let's bring some sanity back to this situation shall we?

"H-hey… Harley it's not you… it's just this shit is fuckin' with my head." I took a breath looking at her. "You just had a lot of stuff happen to you okay? You're emotional… I get it… but I don't want you to do things you'll regret when you're this way… I'm not going to take advantage of you. Besides… your heart's already taken right?"

Harley looked a bit sad, only to nod to herself. She still clutched at me, looking up with that intoxicating smile. "Everything you just said is totally right…" She suddenly grabbed my bald head pulling me in. "But you're fuckin' Deadshot and I'm Harley Quinn… we're not known for doing the right thing are we?"

Before I could say another word, she kissed me harder this time, her tongue into me right away. She pushed me back against the door slamming into it, putting a kiss on me that literally was knocking me off my feet. Before I knew it I was on the floor, my arms around her thin waist, her free hand guiding my right to her firm ass.

Kissing her was like a drug. It was sweet, warm, and I couldn't stop. My hands cupped her cheeks as she started to grind against me, her moans muffled into our kiss. This… this was nuts…

BOOM! The door shot open, a giant silhouette of a monster of a man all we could see.

"Alright Harley get off my boy!"

We both looked up dumbly at Croc who seemed ready to grab Harley and pull her off.

I so wanted to put a bullet through that scaley head of his right now.

"Oh snap… I heard a boom and I thought you were… kicking his ass." Croc finally realized the situation. "But my girl is gettin' some ass! MY GIRL!"

Harley giggled a bit, while I just literally stared dumb.

"What's going on here?"

Oh no…

Flag and June walked in only to look at us with the most surprised eyes I've seen since I iced my last contracted kill.

"Okay everyone outside… nothin' to see here." Flag pulled at Croc and June. "Nice negotiating tactics there Lawton… give me some pointers sometime eh?"

"I am… so happy for you two." June had such a stupid grin on her face, being like a rock that wouldn't move as Flag tried to drag her out.

"JUNE! MOVE!"

The door was shut softly as they left, both of us hearing some whispering as they took off. Harley and I let out a much needed breath as the moment really settled in. She turned down to me still on top and stroking my head. Her smile slowly went away, looking down at me with regretful eyes.

"I'm really fuckin' confused…" She whispered.

I nodded in agreement. think it hit her hard just now… what we were doing. She joined me in the sentiments.

We both kind of knew at this point. Doing what we just did opened up a can worms that we'd never could close again. This complicated things… this would change things… and I don't think for the better.

But I guess that's what me and Harley share most in common.

We're both habitual life complicators.

She laid her head down, holding me tight as she relaxed. "Can you just hold me for a bit? Please?"

I complied. I hugged her, a hand on her head stroking, breathing her candy scented hair into my nostrils. "… I gotcha."

I always got her.

\- J - H - D -

 _You are no good for me no more,  
_ _We don't know how to love without a war.  
_ _We're a disease without a cure,  
_ _You wanna hurt just a little, hurt just a little more._

 _We are casually cruel,  
You were my training wheels and April fools,  
But our tolerance is full,  
Don't wanna hurt anybody, hurt anyone no more._

 _Length is a pity, watching your pretty smile so warm  
And I am already halfway out the door.  
And you'll go and kiss me, say you were tipsy  
Baby, I lose my cool  
when I get emotional._

 _I get emotional.  
You get emotional, too.  
I get emotional.  
We're comfortably dysfunctional, I get emotional._


	9. Pink Pussycat Shot

My head was aching like I'd been hit by a train.

My body was probably doing a lot worse.

Waking up had never sucked quite this bad and I've been in some hairy situations.

The smell of gasoline bit at my senses, my blurry vision coming back to me not quite fast enough. I tried to move but felt like I was wedged in between something… something cold and metallic. The little movements I made caused glass to crack… a broken windshield.

Right. I was in a car… or whatever was left of it anyway.

That Purple… Lamborghini.

"Are they alive?"

"I think so…"

DAMAGED were the blurry words I read as I saw that clown's face come into view. Joker looked like a mess, contorted and upside down... or was he right side up? Either way he probably was doing as bad as I was really. Seeing the King bleeding from deep lacerations, blood dripping down his forehead in streaks of red, made the broken memories come back.

Car ride…

Crash…

We were attacked…

That clown's eyes opened so slowly and calm, showing no pain whatsoever.

"Heh... heh… heh… nothin' like a joyride through Gotham eh Floyd?" Joker laughed, bloodied and all. "Never know where ya might end up! Hahaha…"

"Looks like they're still alive master."

"Get them out… we can solve this problem real quick."

I felt the car twist and creak, a hand grabbing my neck…

Me and Joker? Were fucked…

\- J – H – D -

 _ **A week before…**_

"No way Shot. We're going down _there_?"

Harley's voice went all high pitched as it always did when she was really excited or really worried. This time it was definitely the later. She probably wished we stayed with Rick and June tonight. I don't blame her.

"I know this sucks." I glanced around to see if the coast was clear, being in one of the slummier areas of Gotham. "But you want a place to hide or not?"

"Ugh… what are you? A freakin' Ninja Turtle?"

Yeah, call me Raphael and I was with clown April.

A sewer hike was in the works.

The life of a hitman.

I pulled away the sewer cover with a grunt, sliding it off as it clanked to the floor. Harley's frown was as big as it ever was as the sewage stank hit us. The smell wasn't great that's for sure. The darkness kinda hid the crud we'd have to traverse through, that was 'nice'. Yeah it sucks to get to where we needed to go… but that's exactly why it was a perfect place to lay low.

The Queen wasn't used to this kind of filth. Joker and Harley had class.

I didn't.

"Come on, hurry before someone sees."

"This is where I'm stayin'?" Harley pouted. "But Shot-"

"Ladies first." I motioned with a hand. "Do you trust me or not?"

Harley reluctantly nodded as she stuck out her tongue. She nodded like she hated it. I smirked at her, making her grumble even more as she made her way down the ladder, me following suit after that. We hit subterranean level without a hitch and took off into the dark, damp and dingy sewer. I held her hand as I used my eye piece to see through the darkness, knowing exactly where I needed to go either way.

"You'd hide down here after _every_ job?" Harley plugged her nose with her free hand.

"Yeah, when needed. Not exactly the luxury life being an assassin." I carefully wall hugged making a few turns into other sewer ducts.

"Hell you got my respect Shot. I'm gonna need a couple of showers… and then a couple more." She stared in horror. "This place you bringin' me to _has_ a shower right?"

"Just trust me okay?"

It didn't take too long until I knew we were at the _spot_ , my hand finding the right sewer pipe, and pulling it. Suddenly a trap door to the wall slid open, both of us sliding into the entrance, the door closing tight behind us and locking with a mechanical twist.

The led lights automatically shot on, suddenly both of us being sprayed with a clear mist from above.

"Gaah… what is this?!" Harley almost got into a defensive stance.

"Relax, just getting clean. Don't want sewer smell in this enclosed place do you?"

She slowly got back into a calm stand. I promised her to not worry about a 'shower'. Here ya go.

"H-hey, you could've told me! Heh, but this is actually cool. Hehehe…" Harley giggled, probably the sensation of high powered decontamination blowers amusing the child in her. "Feelin' fresh as a daisy!"

The sanitation process finished a little too soon to her disappointment, abruptly another sliding door opening and now Harley glanced around wide eyed. I've never shown anyone my base of operations and I always wondered how'd they react. She looked impressed enough.

"This is a nice shindig… not too big… and really quaint." Harley complimented. "Nerdy as hell though…"

"Well this is your home for a little while, so nerd away."

This was indeed Deadshot's home base. A high tech wonderland that I slowly built from my amassed wealth and know how. I converted a large abandoned sewer construction zone into the center of my operations. Gotham City Construction Corp. deemed this place too dangerous to continue work so it was perfect. Nobody wants to come down here… cept Croc I guess.

In the center of the room was my lounge, a small fridge next to a long dark red couch with a TV for killing time. Behind that was my super computer, multiple monitors out in array so I can have eyes and ears outside without being clueless down here. To the opposite corner was my workbench with guns and more guns. There was a small little kitchen entrance to the right and the bedroom to the left… beyond that the makeshift bathroom with running water.

"Damn Shot, you built this all yourself down here?" Harley stepped in looking around amazed. "This is frickin' crazy. Hotel De La Shot."

"Heh, yeah, spent a lot of time here hiding and hunting." I took off my eyepiece, laying it next to my computer desk. "This is where you'll hide till you figure out what you want to do."

"Oh I hope you get Cartoon Network down here!" Harley fell in love, jumping on my couch and flipping channels. "I could get used to this."

Everything was always so fleeting and A.D.D. with this girl. That's part of her soul. To make anything a much bigger deal than it was. To be over enthused by anything. It was… pleasant. I'm usually the opposite.

"Wow what's this?" Harley found a glass casing into the side of the living room. Her face pressed into the glass, a suit of red, silver, and gold metal sitting there, that armored mask looking back at her with one red glowing eye.

"Oh… that's uh… a prototype suit I made…"

"… Huh… you made this too? Shit, I didn't know you were some MacGyver." Harley blinked in amazement. "Why haven't you wore this one?"

"I _was_ going to give it a few test runs. That was before the Bat paid me a visit while I was on a shoppin' spree with Zoe."

What I usually wore and was known for was tactical SWAT armor modded for my needs. It worked fine but I knew a change was coming. A fully mechanized suit of armor for war. This was something I was always working towards besides paying for Zoe's future. With the world becoming more and more unpredictable with crazy enemies and metahumans… I had to upgrade.

Bats was doing this all the time.

I felt strange looking at it. I almost forgot about this thing being at Belle Reve. This was a full on metal power suit that was going to be the new Deadshot armor. It made me stronger, faster, more durable. When it comes to shooting people I'm the best. But building weapons of destruction? I was pretty damn good too.

Kinda ironic I built this thing knowing I'm going to hang up all this shit soon anyway.

Really looking at all these guns I modded on the bench. The wristgun… this suit? I spent a lot of lonely nights here working on ways to fuck up my life more. Maybe that's why Belle Reve never felt out of place. Heh… my life as Deadshot… a waste of time.

"Wow… I see what you do with all the money you get on jobs." Harley smirked. "This thing looks cool."

"Cool? Thought you'd call me an even bigger pussy for somethin' like this."

"Heh… well you haven't worn it just yet." Harley teased.

"And I don't know if I should."

"What? Why?"

"Cause it might blow up and take me with it?"

Harley tapped her head, probably thinking to herself like she was weighing the pros and cons. "You'd be like sort of… an Iron Man in this huh?"

Iron Man? Think that name's taken…

I think…

"Heh, oh well!" Harley twirled off to the kitchen as her A.D.D. kicked in again, checking out the fridge. "Oh this place is so cute! I'll take it Shot!"

"This isn't permanent. Don't get too comfortable."

She ignored that part and beamed big, bouncing off the seat as she hopped over the couch, prancing next to me looking so appreciative. "How can I evah repay you Shot?"

"Get to bed, get rest." I undid my wrist guns, eyeing her down. "I got the couch… you can have the bedroom over there."

Harley tiled her head at me. She looked disenchanted. "T-thanks for your kindness but… uh… ya ain't gonna join me?"

Join her…? R-right… I didn't say a word just yet, putting all my guns aside on the rack one by one to stall for time. We did have a moment earlier today of course and I almost wanted to forget it but you don't overlook shit like that. She cutely leaned forward with that pale pouty face. She wouldn't let this go… those lips.

Good ol innocent fun with no repercussions is what those lips were whispering to me…

Red lips always lie…

This girl's kiss has been messing me up for real. Now it was back in my mind again. She's trouble Lawton… another obstacle in the way of freedom from this life.

"… I thought you were confused right?" I reminded her of the caveat of our little make out session earlier, tossing off my bulletproof vest. "We're not gonna make this more complicated than it already is Harley."

"True. I… I was confused… but… I've been thinkin'… and starin' at your ass the whole time leadin' us here." Harley suddenly grabbed my wrists, pulling them to her. "I gotta thank you the way I want to. Tell me what we did a while ago back at Flag's didn't get your engine runnin'?"

It did… it got my engine running faster than it ever did. But it doesn't matter.

"Priorities… I gotta get to work finding who wants you dead." I fought bad judgement and temptation.

"A lot of people want me dead handsome." She hugged closely, giggling while nuzzling into my chest, her warm body feeling so good. "Fun now… work later… I'm safe in your arms right now anyway."

I'm not lying. I don't get really that pumped up for anything in this life… but Harley Quinn does this to you no matter how cold you are. Having a flirty Harley in your grasp, begging you to take her makes you feel a lot of things. On one end, she's the epitome of a sexy woman, probably any person would tell you that. Extreme attraction.

The other? Depending on how you like it… she was as unstable and unpredictable as can be. Extreme cautiousness or excitement.

Was it even safe to be with her? She was almost like an assassination mission in this sense.

A little scared… a lot of lust.

A little adventurous… a real nice bust.

Doesn't matter Lawton… gotta keep this straight.

"So we go in there… have our fun… then what?"

"Oh… the questions game!" Harley put a finger to her mouth. "We'll wait till we're ready… and we go again."

I blinked. "Okay… then after that?"

"… Wait for us to recover… then go again? It ain't science Shot!"

"After the sex Harley… after it all… you know how it's gonna go."

Harley pouted. "Stop being a buzzkill."

"You and I are gonna lay there thinking about how this shit ain't gonna work."

"… Buzzkillin'… Floyd 'Buzzkill' Lawton… that should be your name."

"Be real. You're marked from head to toe telling the world who you belong with." I pointed out her pale skin and tattoos. "Besides, it's old school of me and I don't like your boy… but it's bro code. No bangin' chicks that are with dudes I know."

"Really?" Harley rolled her eyes. "You ain't gonna play with me because of Puddin' huh? Scared?"

"I ain't scared of no man."

"So you're scared of me then?"

"Terrified…"

"Ugh, come on… It's just… sex… it's just fun."

"So this gonna be a one-night fling? Then we'll forget about the whole thing?"

Harley's eager self finally wavered a bit, actually thinking a few steps ahead for the first time tonight. "… I… I'm not sure."

"Listen, I do flings with girls named Diamond and Kupkake at the strip joints. Not with a girl who stood beside me to save the world. Not a girl who'd stand next to me while disabling a bomb. There's respect there understood?"

Harley could only nod after another silent moment. It seemed that calmed her down a bit. My mind appreciated it. My libido? Not so much…

"… I understand." Harley was a bit taken back, a grin creeping back on those pretty lips though. "You _really_ care about me… most guys couldn't resist me unless Mistah J had a gun to their heads…"

"I care way way more than I should." I slowly pressed her away from me. "Don't need to know what it's like with you in bed to make this even more of a problem."

It was fact. Harley had those multiple personalities, those whispering voices in her head. You could see them literally switch in and out sometimes. That lust we had… yeah we both were into each other. But a lot of her still thought of Joker. That one was appearing again.

"You're a good guy Shot... best guy I know." Harley's calmer head prevailed, amazingly.

"I'm just trying not to be a douche… success rate is about 50 percent I hope."

Harley giggled, looking to the ground, then back at me. I didn't think she thought I was a douche at all.

"… You know when I said you're just like the rest of em?" She stared at me in a bit of shame, slowly leaning back in and kissing me on the cheek. "I was so fuckin' wrong…"

I tried to be as stone faced as I could be nodding. You can't pull the cute kiss on the cheek thing and be that sweet. This girl does too many things to me… it's like a storm inside me right now.

"Good night k?" She yawned deeply. "I do… think I need some rest."

"That's the best idea you've had in a while." I praised the Lord to end this tease. "Night…"

It doesn't matter how much I wanted Harley. The clown was trouble no matter how great of a girl I thought she was inside. It has to be this way. That road we were going on was a disaster waiting to happen.

"… Oh and just fyi?" Harley turned. "I'm amazing in bed. Just so you can know."

Oh yeah. Put the stinger on it… go on ahead clown girl. Make it hurt real bad.

She walked into the adjacent bedroom snickering, closing the door with a slide and a wink at me. Oh man… holding back was hard. I REALLY needed to not dwell on Harley sleeping across the room from me, I had to get to work or something. I wanted out of this life and I wanted to keep Harley safe. This was killing two birds with one.

Birds…

Cats eat birds…

A cat was exactly what I needed.

I hit the computer with a purpose glancing down my contact list. I saw her screenname and I saw her little handle.

 _ThisPussyLovesMeowMix (ONLINE)_

Nice.

C.R.I.M.E. (Connected Routing Interweb Messaging Encrypter) popped up on screen. This underground social encryption program that let baddies like me 'skype' with the criminal underworld and whoever I wanted without giving away my location. The web cam shot up. Selina Kyle was always so carefree, the girl sitting there with a bag of Goldfish crackers and smiling.

Long silky black hair, green eyes with cat slits, and a face to die for… the girl just had that allure. Catwoman was known as the greatest thief in Gotham City, and probably the best in the world. For me though… she was my informant. The main go to source for finding people I needed to shoot. Of course Catwoman was the best hub of knowledge in town.

"Frickin' Floyd Lawton." Selina looked so surprised. "Finally found the time to say hello to little ol me since breakin' out of jail huh?"

I saw her take a drink to her lips, the pinkest ooze out of a shot glass.

"The hell you drinking?"

"Pink Pussycat shots… so good."

This girl takes her cat gimmick a bit too far…

"Looks like pepto bismol… what's in it?"

"Butterscotch schnapps and strawberry liqueur. Heaven in a little shot glass."

"Heaven?" I just kept giving her a look. "Sounds more like a terrible drink."

"Alright, it's a bitch drink… sue me Whiskey boy."

I chuckled, shaking my head, trying to get to business now. Catwoman distracts you with playfulness. "… Selina, I gotta job. Got the time to talk?"

"Eh, just binge watching Narcos while gettin' tanked, watching my dream husband Pablo doing it like it should be done." She put her crackers away. "But I'll never turn down good money… haven't worked with ya since that Angelo gig. Boy is he still pissed at you."

"Don't blame him." I remembered playing my cards right, doubling my kill salary to 2 mill on that contract. "But this one's bigger…"

"How much and for who?"

"I don't have a number but it's more than that Angelo job." I fed her the bait. "You can have all the cash. I just want to find out who's responsible for something and take him or her in alive."

"So we're not shooting someone… and you're giving me the entire purse?" Selina blinked confused. "Where the fuck is Floyd Lawton and who are you? 'No money no honey' remember?"

"This is my last job…" I stated fact. "This ain't about the money. This is about closure."

"Last job?" Selina frowned. "Don't like hearin' that… the legend of Deadshot pays a good chunk of my bills."

"Sentimental shit aside, It'll be one hell of a final gig… so you in or out?"

"In… but who's this job for?"

"Joker…"

"Hah, a job for your boss. I figured as much. Now I remember why you wanna retire. Crazy son of a bitch."

"Harley Quinn got shot a day ago." I kept it on topic. "I think someone has it out for her beyond the actual shooter. The only lead I got is the guy who shot her was named Will Evans and he worked for the Joker."

"Interesting… I heard rumors she was hit. She okay?"

"Yeah she's fine… Can you try to find as much as you can on Will Evans for the past months? The usual stuff."

"I'm sure I can scavenge up something useful for ya… just send me any info you got and I'll do my thing…"

"You're the best."

"You know it." Selina gave a thumbs up.

"I'm all out of lo~ve… I'm so lost without you… I know you were right… believing for so long…"

I cringed again and I think Selina did too… Harley sharing her 'lovely' voice to the world was always an event. Even muffled behind a door it bothered me. I imagined her singing to her PUDDIN collar… thinking about the guy.

Sad. Disturbing… and strangely… now? With a hint of jealousy on my part.

Selina blinked, hearing that high pitched voice over the chat. "Is that… Harley Quinn? She's with you?"

"Yeah…"

Selina and I had that awkward stare, and then that suggestive nod appeared.

"I see how this job is _personal_. Heh… boy you better keep it together." Selina giggled to herself. "That girl is trouble… even more trouble than me. And damn get her some singing lessons."

Don't I know it…

\- J – H – D –

After getting off the conference with Selina I had to compile my list of potential suspects. On screen names and pictures filled the monitor, criminal overlords galore. Just exactly who would have the balls and the reasons to go after Joker or Harley?

Sure, this was the royal criminal couple around these parts and it wasn't a wise move to cross them but who would feel saucy enough to even do it? Who'd be crazy enough and have the resources to do it?

The criminal underworld in Gotham was vast. I figured if Joker could keep his own gang in line who could the exterior forces that were a threat?

Freeze. Riddler. Penguin. Falcone. Angelo. Dent…

Harvey Dent…

If Joker was number one around here? Two Face was the closet guy to that mantle with his empire. With half of his face mangled, maybe a part of his brain went with it finally. Maybe he'd be the first guy I should take a crack at talking to. Harley mentioned they didn't get along, it was actually Joker and her fault half of his face looked the way it did in the first place.

We have history too… that's for sure.

THUD!

"Harley?"

I heard something hit the ground in the bedroom, getting up and rushing over, pulling the door aside. I saw Harley knocked out and on the floor, laying there out cold and motionless.

What the heck happened?

"Hey Harley! What's wrong?!" I rushed over to her side, checking her pulse and breathing. They were fine. I leaned over checking her face if she'd banged her head… nothing.

It was like she fainted. Was it the meds? Was it the wound?

It was none of that.

"Gotcha…"

It was a trap.

I stared with a nervous gulp as I was pulled in, her legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. She grasped on tight, not willing to let go.

"What… the fuck Harley…" I scowled, realizing the ruse.

"Don't be mad, I just needed to get you in here and on top of me without hearin' any of your lecturin'. Come on have a little sympathy! I was gettin' bored being alone… play with me…"

"Fuck you." I growled. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What? Cause I faked being passed out or because I'm just so hot?" She giggled, suddenly leaning up to my ear, her warm tongue running up the side of my face. "And yes… you got the idea Shot… Fuck me."

She whispered a command… and licked me.

And I got shot into the moment.

I started realizing the gravity of the whole situation. Harley was in a sexy black lingerie number, pressing up to me and begging for me to take her. She looked… and felt… amazing. The feelings of our make out session came roaring back… and now her soft smooth pale skin was touchable.

God damn it, she lays one hell of a trap.

"Harley… if this is just to get back at-"

"Shut up. This ain't a revenge fuck…" She guided my hand to her breast grinning so naughtily with no shame. "This is a I've been wanting to fuck you since the moment I saw ya fuck."

I let my hand get a firm squeeze, then tracing down her flat stomach, seeing that "Lucky You" tattoo that was right above her panties. I really wasn't in control… or that's what I wanted to believe.

Lucky you…

Yeah… lucky me…

"I know you have doubts but when you gotta target? And the pay is good? You take that shot don'tcha? You don't hesitate or nothin'…" She hurried my hand down her Lucky You tattoo, stopping where only Joker seemed to have the privilege of touching. "Here's your target, and the payday is right here baby."

Harley looked like a million bucks, that wasn't an argument. I wanted her… I really wanted her bad. She was an addiction at this point. I couldn't turn away.

"You're trouble Harley…" I sighed, trouble that I couldn't walk away from.

"Mmmm Shot…" She moaned into my ear, my hand exploring like she wanted. "You're right I'm a lot of trouble… but trust me… this pussy's worth it…"

I couldn't fight it. This girl is too much. She got me.

I began to pull off her panties.

"Heh, show me what you got cowboy cause you're in for one hell of a ride…"

We both let it take us. Infatuation. I kissed her hard and she did the same… we were now officially on the 'ride'.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't know if foreshadowing scene... and jump back and time was cool... but I did it anyway :) Haha I miss writing Joker even for a few seconds.

The next 'shot' is a Lemon. Lemon Shot. I want to keep this story "T" just cause this chapter is such a 'one off' situation. So for those who don't need or appreciate smut it won't be forced down ya'lls throats. Contact me if you want to read it and I will send it!

The ending is coming... and it is going to be a wild ride like Harley says.

So exciiiiite.


	10. No Shot

**A/N:** Do not be alarmed... Lemon Shot will be done. Those who contacted... I didn't forget you! :) Just need a little more work on it.

Here's some more plot though. :)

* * *

I'll be blunt. Gotham was probably a shit hole to most of America.

But sue me. I'm comfortable here.

Sure, I was out and about in the doom and gloom that was Gotham City. Archaic. Dark. Grimy. There's a lot of words to describe this place but to me it was home. At face value there was a lot to be afraid of but there was always a beautiful splendor about this place… an appreciation for a city so unstable that barely held together with the grit of humanity's need to survive.

With Harley… it was kind of beginning to feel the same. A lot to be afraid of. A lot to admire. A lot to survive. I felt comfortable. She was beginning to feel like… home.

… I could still hear her cheery voice ringin' in my ears.

"We make one hell of a half oreo huh?"

"Half… oreo?"

"Yeah… I'm the sweet white center… and you're one of the chocolate cookies. We're a half oreo!"

"Uh, as long as you don't call me Chocolate Puddin' or Mistah D… call us whatever you want."

"Deal." Her perkiness radiated at me. "Heh, tell me with a straight face you haven't been dreamin' about a girl like me forever."

"Yeah totally. Because when I was a kid hittin' puberty all those years ago I told myself… ya know what Floyd? I'm gonna fuck a clown one day."

"Hehehe… you prick." That giggle from her made me even chuckle a bit… getting a peck on the cheek as a form of a thank you for the laugh.

"Scratchin' that off my bucket list right now." I added, drawing with an invisible pencil in thin air.

"Hehe, you're so fulla shit Shot…" Harley whispered to me, only sweetness in those harsh words. Words coming from a fulfilled smile on that pretty face.

I could still see her 'cream white' face, illuminating at me in the darkness. She has a glow to her that you'd never expect from a killer. No, it's not Joker's creepy aura. It was a fact. No matter how crazy and evil she gets… she has a sweetness to her. An endearing quality that grabs you by your throat and strangles you.

"You're a liar… ya hear me?"

"What? Not enough sarcasm?" I turned to her.

She didn't answer right away, only snuggling up closer to me under the sheets, another bed room romp with the one and only Queen of Gotham under my belt. Both of us were as naked as the day we were born and as satisfied as fucking all night could make ya.

All we needed was a cigarette to make it the perfect Hollywood love scene.

Oh right. But we ain't talkin' bout love… are we?

… I've never been in love remember?

"You don't do _this stuff_ like a guy who's never been in love before." She finally reminded me of that impromptu question on the stairwell, a strong memory on our first Suicide Squad gig. I remember being at gunpoint. I guess she still kinda has me at gunpoint…

Regardless I tried to keep that four letter word out of my vocabulary and out of my mind. You don't kill as many as I did to be thinkin' about that shit.

I love my daughter. That's it.

If it's not that way? … It has to be that way.

I stopped my urges to be open, trying to be as careful as I could around the trouble that was Harley Quinn. "What? You sayin' I'm in love with you or somethin'?"

Just like dancing with a snake.

Harley thought for a bit herself now, still stroking my cheek as the reality of being in bed with her was still making my head spin a bit... maybe her's too? Never mind the way this girl fucks… the way she was so confident as she looked at me let me know she knew she was 'that good'.

But fuckin' is fuckin'.

Love?

What is love?

Baby… don't hurt me… don't hurt me… no more. (Ahem… sorry.)

"Love me Shot? Nah." She admitted calmly, hugging me tight regardless, saying it quite strangely happily. "I'm sayin' you're in love with somethin' about me. That's obvious huh?"

Obvious?

Nothing was obvious anymore…

Maybe obviously confusing I guess.

"Be honest. What do you love about me Shot? And don't say my ass... cause that's too _obvious_."

Okay I lied… some things were.

Heh, what's there… not to love?

I really had no answer that wouldn't not get me in trouble.

"Meh… screw it, your brain looks like its hurtin' lookin' for an answer… wanna make out more?"

Lips touch, and then we dance. It's better not to talk about it I was learning.

If I was going to be clueless… I'll be clueless makin' out with the devil's mistress. She had me man. She had me bad… sweet lips is what I'd call her these days.

It's been like this for about a week now. Me coming back to home base empty handed while combing the crappy depths of Gotham City all day and night, threatening and grinding out any sort of lead on Harley's potential hitman or hitwoman. But the grind didn't stop there. The minute I got back… Harley would be waiting for me to partake in that other kind of grind. That fun one. The first night we hooked up hooked me. I was now addicted… addicted to the worst drug ever.

Oh you didn't know? Harley Quinn is the most sophisticated kind of drug you could get your hands on. The most amazing feeling ever followed by a fucked up feeling you couldn't shake off… ever.

I see her eyes when I close mine. I smell her sweet scent when my mind drifts. I feel her soft touch whenever I'm falling asleep on the job… I hear her piercing voice… all the time.

Somebody help me… seriously.

A door opened.

Thank God. My tapering eye saved me. Alright... concentrate... time to get to work sniper boy.

"There you are you son of a bitch…" I finally got settled in, my sniper rifle following a man that had some sway here in Gotham City. A slicked back hair-do… a pure white suit… a face that was split down the middle… one normal… and the other burnt and fucked up.

I saw my target.

Finally, I found Two Face.

Finally, I found something to get my mind off 'her'.

Eyes under a sniper scope was always so comforting to me. Nothin' new here. My eyes are always lookin' through a narrow field, ignoring the world around me. My life is the definition of tunnel vision.

Harvey better give me something. I shook up Dr. Freeze. I threatened Riddler. Paid Falcone and Angelo visits but it was fruitless. There was nothing concrete and the frustration was building. Selina was giving it her best shot but that was a pretty dry source of information too so far.

I had my doubts. Maybe Evans did do this on his own and was a quack job.

I was thinking how pissed Joker must have been… Harley not being there… me not reporting much news…

But it had been strangely quiet on that end.

Too quiet…

Kinda worrisome really.

Maybe Harvey Dent would change my luck and I could end this thing once and for all.

My free hand dialed a number on my cell. I could only smirk as he picked up his phone with that dumb confident look on his face.

"Well well, Deadshot lookin' for work buddy?"

I kept my gun steady as he leaned against the glass overlook of this high rise penthouse, admiring Gotham like it was his. "I'm actually on a job Dent."

The criminal mastermind froze, suddenly looking around curiously if not worryingly. "I'm not under your scope am I?"

My silence after was louder than words.

"Heh, you really going to shoot me after all the money I've made you all these years?" Dent's normal side was in my targets, the dude still calm though, pouring himself some champagne into his glass from a nearby bar table.

He kind of reminded me of the best used car salesman ever the way he spoke. Charismatic but scummy as hell.

"I won't if you start talkin' I don't mind pulling this trigger."

"Let me guess," He was staring at the champagne sparkle in his glass like the over-privileged asshole he was. "You poking around trying to figure out who shot dear Harley?"

"Word gets around quick don't it?"

"My buddies told me that you're causing a big ruckus. Well I'll save you some time and make this even quicker." He shrugged so indifferently. "I don't know a damn thing."

"You're lying." I threatened, clicking my sniper rifle to load the chamber.

"Why the hell would I want to mess with Joker and Harley?" He scoffed, taking a sip of the drink finally and gulping. "Me and the clowns do great business together. That new drug _Scarecrow_ on the streets? Doing gang buster business for me and him."

"Maybe it's your ego. Maybe you want a bigger piece of the pie. Maybe you want to be the new king of Gotham."

"True, one day when that clown and his girlfriend inevitably kill themselves I'll be the new king by default." Two Face turned sneering, his ugly side now right in my scope. "But I don't have to do shit but wait for that to happen. Why trouble myself with their craziness? I don't want more attention from the Bat and the GCPD than I already get."

I nodded, it sounded like a… sound truth. While the craziness and instability ran the gears that made Joker and Harley's empire tick? Two Face played it the safe route… befriending people in high places and running his operations like a ninja. That's why he's right when he's said he's made me a lot of money. I'm pretty damn discrete.

If Joker and Harley's operation was like a big stripper party with lots of T and A? Two Face was that wine tasting party with all the douchebags, money, and stinky cheese.

"Besides." His beady eyes glanced around the rooftops, looking for me. "Harley getting thrown in Belle Reve was bad for business. Joker lost focus and I took a big hit on my bottom end. Someone shooting his little lady probably isn't going to help matters… it's fucking annoying actually. Please find who did this and make them squeal."

"That girl's life was almost finished and you're counting the lost revenue. You are _that_ kinda guy Harvey."

"And you're not?"

"Not anymore."

"Ain't that quaint." He mocked me. "Another reformed criminal that will revert to his old ways in a few days when he's doing nothing but sitting on his ass watching reruns of Friends."

"Not really a sitcom kinda guy."

"Look Deadshot, you're a sniper with a high price tag. You shoot people for money. That is who you are no matter how you slice it. When shit hits the fan? That's what you'll revert to and you know it."

"Enough of the lecturing." I warned. "I appreciate our business history Dent, but If I find out you're the dude behind Harley getting shot? I'm going to make sure your good side matches your bad side when my bullet exits your face."

"Wow, sounds kind of like you're taking this personal." Dent's eyes almost found me I thought, staring out to the air but right into my scope. "I didn't do shit but if I have any advice? If you're having problems with Harley and keeping her safe? Find a new bitch to look after…"

BANG!

The image in my scope was exactly what I wanted. Harvey had a face full of champagne, his glass shattered in his hand and onto the floor. Watching anger spread to both sides of his two faced stare made me a little happy inside. Blood will be spilled when It was necessary.

Spilt champagne will do tonight. I needed a laugh.

"See you around Dent… better hope you don't hear from me again."

"You'll always call when the money's good… Deadshit."

Click.

\- J – H – D -

It was a running joke. Yet another failure. It had been the sixth day of this and it was wearing thin on me. I marched down into the sewers again a complete ball of anger, not a damn step closer to finding the person who would be my ticket to freedom. While the decontamination process did its thing I stared into the darkness... taking off my Deadshot mask and looking at it.

White like her…

Even the white of my mask reminded me of her. Her smooth white skin. The thrill of knowing who was waiting for me on the other side of this door was like a junkie seeing a needle.

My heart thumped from the excitement.

But down in the pits of my stomach? Dread… pure unadulterated dread.

"Oh, so that's the difference between negative reinforcement and punishment!"

"Yep! It ain't so bad right? It's only confusin' the first time you try to grasp it."

"Heh… you're the best Harley… guess I got the perfect person to help me with my psychology homework."

"You betcha missy."

No… What the hell…?

Even more dread. The image of Zoe on my computer screen with Harley sitting in front of it made me clench my fist. This shouldn't be happening.

"Zoe?"

"Hey Dad!" She smiled through her web camera. "Harley was just helping me with some homework. She's been so great. Good to see you!"

"Woot! Hear that? I should so be a teacher or somethin' Shot!" Harley turned on the chair, spinning as innocent as could be. She had a PHD right? You forget sometimes…

"Y-yeah… um… that's great." I walked over trying to stay calm, totally self-aware that I was in my Deadshot attire that my daughter should never see when we're speaking. "Zoe you keep doing your homework okay? I need to talk to uh... her."

"Are you two living together now?" Zoe tilted her head.

There goes the questions…

"Yep! Totally roomies girl!" Harley celebrated it.

There goes the jokes…

"Bye Zoe..."

There goes my patience…

"B-but dad-"

I pressed the disconnect button to CRIME, standing there as silent as can be. I didn't know exactly what or how I wanted to say it yet. I turned slowly...

"What a cute girl you got! Zoe's awesome and really smart." Harley hadn't really detected my displeasure yet. "Oh Shot, by the way I thought I'd give cookin' ya dinner a... well... shot. Hehehe... ya know… to say thanks!" She giggled. "Check this. My world famous M and Ms and Cheese Omelet!" She darted over to the table, so proudly displaying her pan of egg, melted cheese and sugar candy.

What… the fuck...

"Oh and underneath this football jersey you let me borrow?" She pimped her "Gotham Knights' jersey that was a bit too big for her, purring at me after. "I got nothin' on underneath so it'll be nice and easy to get off after you're done eatin'."

I only stared at her. I couldn't fall for her looks. I can't fall for her charms. Not this time.

"... Are you angry or something?" Harley blinked. "... Don't like omelets?"

"How long have you been talkin' to Zoe? How many times?"

Harley put a finger to her head. "I dunno. Maybe three or four times last couple days?"

"Harley, I told you not to touch the computer ever."

"I know... I know... but ya left it on... and she messaged you... she sounded like she missed ya and I wanted to tell her that you were alright."

"Don't ever..." I pointed at her. "… and I mean ever fucking do it again."

"What?" She seemed so caught off guard.

"Don't talk to her Harley."

"I... I don't get it Shot... are ya ashamed me or somethin'?"

Ashamed? Is she this… clueless?

"You know, this innocent crazy card you pull? It's usually cute and endearing... but with this? I'm not fucking around."

Harley crossed her arms. "What is your problem Shot?! I was just tryin' to be helpful."

"Zoe is my personal life. You? And everything that goes along with this?" I tossed my helmet on the table. "That shit is separate and stays away from her."

Harley actually looked insulted. "So that's how you see me? Just as Deadshot's mistress or some shit? Not Floyd's friend?"

"Don't play dumb... it's final and there's no discussion." I wasn't even going to humor her with this. "Zoe's my daughter and is off limits. Period. I don't need to explain shit to you or anyone else."

"I… I just thought..." Harley paused, seeming to be real hurt now as she frowned. I looked at her hard...

"No. You're not thinking Harley." I said it softly though, trying to ease up as best I could. "And to be fair I'm not either and we both know it."

I walked to my workbench, taking off my Deadshot gear in frustration. It took a while but I sensed her walking towards me, slowly and cautiously unlike her nature.

"I'm sorry Shot... I never wanted to make ya mad."

I knew she didn't. But… does that even matter?

"Makes no difference." I felt bad but had to be firm, looking up as the wristguns were disengaged. "I may think the world of you? But Deadshot and Harley Quinn don't have the pedigree to be involved in Zoe's life. She doesn't deserve the baggage that we carry."

And boy do we both gotta lot of baggage…

"I'm really sorry..." She hugged me from behind suddenly, her cheek against my back. "I wasn't thinkin' and I guess it was lonely down here and your kid really made me happy. She was... fun to talk to and help. It made me feel..."

"Like a mother?"

I felt Harley blinking against my back now. "I wasn't going to say that... but-"

"Harley..." I looked down to her hands around me, thinking hard about the last few days. "Be honest with me okay?"

"What?"

"Am I some sort of practice for you?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah, so when you and J finally get together and have that dream you wanted..."

"S-shot..."

"I'm not stupid even though it's been getting a little blurry on my end." I turned to her finally. "This isn't long term what we're doing here." I walked over to the kitchen now with an eye on that edible abomination. "I appreciate the uh... kindness but I think you're living vicariously through this just to fulfill that dream of yours because J won't give it to you."

"You really pullin' this psychology shit on me?"

"Newsflash for you this time." I quoted it for her with my fingers. "I ain't normal. I may have a kid? But I ain't normal... I don't have a picket fence, dogs, or a nice house with a 9 to 5..."

"You know you've been paranoid ever since we kissed that day. Shot why can't ya just accept that I like ya?" Harley scowled. "Why can't ya accept that I just enjoy bein' with ya? That's not enough of an explanation?"

"Because like I told you from the beginning... this shit won't work. There's lines being crossed here."

"... I don't get it… what lines?"

"The Zoe line. The Joker vs. Deadshot line." I laid it out flat. "You love J. You 'like' me Harley. You want a family with J but you ask me to buy pills to make sure you don't get pregnant. You have a future... all be it a shitty I'm gonna die soon future with him. Me? I'm just going to be an afterthought when this is all said and done right?"

"Shot... don't say shit like that. I-"

"How? Every time I fuck ya it's shouting at me. You're a property of the Joker but I still fuck you anyway because you make me lose any little ounce of control I have over my life. You're a walking advertisement for him and I still do it… because what? I got no shame?"

I sat down, a bit ashamed of just talking like this... I felt like a little whiny bitch. I rubbed my temples, looking for any kind of relief. What the heck is going on with me? The girl is in your head Floyd… she's in your head.

I almost wanted to eat this chocolate omelet I felt so shitty.

I heard Harley sigh, slowly sliding next to me on the table, eyes looking up like a hurt puppy.

"This is all fun and games to you." I shrugged. "But I don't have time to mess around anymore. You're just like my life as Deadshot, a thrill to keep my blood boilin' but it feels like another dead end to me."

"I never meant to make you feel this way Shot." She took my hand and squeezed. "You really mean a lot to me. I don't want you to feel like shit."

"Let's cut to the chase and draw another line. Clown boy is on one end... I'm on the other." I set up the scene as plain as day with my hands. "We all know which direction you're heading so why do we even bother?"

She looked at both options on the table, staring at the wide gap in between. "Give yourself some credit… you don't think I'm fightin' that choice at all?"

I blinked, catching myself all be it too late from a celebratory fist pump. I was caught off guard. I expected her to just back off, siding with J. This was not… expected. A second of hope was coming in for what my heart wanted... but I did what I always did when it came to this. Kill hope and kill my heart by shooting it right between the eyes.

"Don't." I refused the possibility. "I should've never even said any of this. I'm just frustrated from the lack of success I'm havin'."

"You're lying..."

"Doesn't matter. After this job I'm done anyway." I admitted. "You won't see me around anymore. So let's stop playing around with fire okay?"

"Hey…" Harley grew a bit stiff. "What do you mean I won't see you around anymore?"

Huh… this was a big detail I left out. Shit…

"Uh… yeah… this is J's payment for me finding whoever's responsible for shootin' you." I explained it somberly. "Deadshot... Floyd Lawton? Is going to be erased. I'm gonna vanish and live another life. I wanna forget these years of my life ever happened."

"But... Suicide Squad for life... me... I..." Harley looked down to the table in a bit of shock.

"Look, all my life I've been telling myself I'm trying to be a good dad but it's bullshit. For once in my life I'm going to backup what I keep tellin' myself."

"But Zoe needs you Shot…"

"Deadshot brings only trouble to her. I'll ask her if she'd want to go with me but if she says no? I'll have to be away from her... it'd be for the best."

"But I'll miss you..." Harley suddenly squeezed my hands tighter both of them. "I need ya…"

I nodded. I understood her more than she could ever know. "You got a dude already Harley. You don't need me."

The truth hurts. It always does around these parts.

"... I... don't know what to say." Harley bit her lip hard, not really looking at me anymore. "I... I think I need to be alone for a bit... excuse me."

She let go of my hands a bit cold as she stood up from her chair letting it squeak against the floor. My periphery saw her walk off blankly towards the bedroom, passing me like a ghost… slowly and step by step. She paused for a second before she went inside, not even turning her head.

"When Enchantress tried to tempt us… showing us what we really wanted in life… I saw what I told puddin'." She nodded. "That life I felt was so tangible. My perfect little life. Kids… romance… You never told me what the witch showed you. What was your perfect life?"

Perfect life? Heh… I let out a disappointed breath remembering it so clearly. "I saw myself shooting the Bat till he dropped… dead as a doornail."

Shooting people is my perfect life… then?

"Huh." Harley tilted her head. "Mistah J would've loved that dream better… maybe you two should date instead right?"

If she had a mic? She probably would've dropped it.

For all the times I speak about Harley… I always felt I had a little moral high ground on her. As slim as it was. But when it gets down to it? She dreamt of love. I dreamt of death.

Who has a better grasp on mortality?

… Who should Zoe be talking to really?

Into the bedroom she went, not even turning and shutting the door so soft and quiet. I sat at the table, back to square one in my life, alone and looking for a target I haven't got just yet. I stared at the frying pan next, seeing that Harley gave effort making this for me. This whole night... really didn't need to be this way... but I guess in a way it did.

I appreciate you Harley. I think you're the best girl I've met even with the baggage. But no more distractions… I'm a father first.

\- J - H - D -

I heard a text alert hit me in the ears like a bullhorn, my eyes slowly peeling open as the computer screen stared me in the face. It was routine now. I fell asleep on trying to get a lead. I was so desperate for any tips in this desperate hunt for nothing. 2:00 am and I saw a glimmer of hope though... a text from Selina.

 _ThisPussyLovesMeowMix: Hey dumbo ears I think I've found something. You awake?_

I rushed my hands to the keyboard, opening up the chat.

"Hi there… uh … you look like a mess." Selina looked at me with those concerned cat eyes.

"Thanks." I brushed off the comment.

"And speaking of messes what the fuck are you eating?"

I blinked, looking down, that rainbow chocolate and egg abomination next to my keyboard set up. I actually ate more than half of it… I vaguely remember now… it tasted alright.

Who knew?

"... Will you just tell me what you found?"

"Alright, but if you ever need any help I'm here for ya Lawton."

I ignored the clown addiction intervention.

She began typing away, suddenly a video coming up in our chat box. "So your boy Will Evans is about as loyal as a clown masked boy scout can be."

"But you found somethin' right?"

"For the past week no. I couldn't find shit on him. He'd follow directions to a tee, being your boss' top sniper before you came along. He goes out with the boys for some debauchery after hours... goes home to his apartment... does the normal routine every day. He doesn't really have family... and not very many friends..."

"And...?"

"Well... I noticed this guy loves strip clubs..."

"We all love strip clubs."

"True. But specifically this one strip club named Rumps in East Gotham. He'd be there for hours… every day."

"I think I've been there a few times for hours… almost every day. A little pathetic but this ain't exactly incriminating."

"Me too. I've been on a pole there once or twice for fun..." Selina winked. "Anyway... I'd just about run out of patience so I hacked into a few security cameras in there to check out the girls and see how Will's dollar bill game was."

Suddenly another video popped up into frame, a security camera angled down showing Will sitting near a girl dancing quite suggestively on a pole. Typical strip joint shit.

"I realized though he'd never give any other girl his attention but this one." Selina began to type more, the camera closing in and the image enhancing.

"Gotta have your favorites."

"Sure but he looks like he's entranced. He'd stare at her for a good while as she did her thing... not say a word and they'd go off into a private space... for hours. For the past months he's been doing this... everyday... same girl… same time."

The image began to get clearer... and clearer. Those eyes... I can't forget those eyes.

"Recognize this bitch?'

The realization made me want to shoot myself in the foot.

"... Mother fucker..."

\- J - H - D -

It had been a week since I stepped foot inside Joker's lair, and being familiar with the place still just reminded me how far I've come since Belle Reve and my punching bag. Paint my face white, give me a bozo nose, and a whoopee cushion.

The operations seemed normal enough. Clowns looked busy. Joker wasn't breaking everything in his path. That was good enough for me but I still treaded carefully. I kept my eyes peeled as I knew who was probably responsible for this now. I was watching my own back... as always.

"Finally you're back." I heard Ivy's voice as she was watering a plant nearby with a water bottle. Typical tree hugging stuff from her.

"Where's J?"

"Same place he's been the last week or so..."

"Which is…?"

"His room."

I couldn't imagine it. "You telling me he's just been in his room this whole time?"

"Ever since you took off... with ahem... ya know who." She whispered. "The Boss has been locked up in his room... haven't heard shit and it's gettin' kinda boring around here if I'm being honest."

"He just locked himself in there?"

"Yeah... probably moping... probably getting high as shit." Ivy pet the plant with her green finger. "Grow my little baby... grow..." Her mere touch made the plant grow a bit, suddenly thorns popping out and teeth growing from its pedals. "Aren't you a widdle cute one…"

"R-right..." I tried to ignore that bit of leafy creepiness. "Look, I think I found out who got Evans to take that shot at Harley... I need to talk to him."

"Well shit, why didn't you say so? Can you tell me first?"

"You gonna pay me?"

"Dick." Ivy huffed.

She didn't say another word as we made our way through the complex in a hurry, getting to the King's room. His general knocked on the door with no hesitation. "Boss, Deadshot is back with some news!"

It took a little bit of time but we got a muffled reply. "Come in..."

Ivy pushed, opening the door strong, both of us walking into a dim room where we saw Joker lying in the middle of that white bear rug, staring at the ceiling, surrounded by knives and guns arranged around in him in a complete circle... green powder residue everywhere.

I heard of that Scarecrow drug before Harvey was talking about it. The synthetic stuff was green and messed you up real bad. He'd been getting fucked up on this shit… probably for the entire week.

But I noticed something else out of the corner of my eye that I missed the first time around being here. Was that… baby onesies? Baby clothes scattered across the room's edges?

… Huh. Did he want kids too? I don't think I'm getting the full story here.

"... Hope you got something good Floyd after as long as I waited." Joker didn't even look at us, staring at the ceiling still. "Heh...heh... no pressure."

"Uh yeah…" I looked at him with a bit of pity actually. "I think I got your traitor but we need to go somewhere not here..."

Joker shrugged, suddenly sitting up like a mummy that had awaken from his tomb. He sniffled, probably clearing out his drug clogged nasal passages as he slowly got up.

"Let's go for a ride then. This clown needs some fresh air."

Me and Ivy just looked at one another, not quite seeing the Joker this 'messed up'. Shirtless and with some purple pants on, Joker looked like he'd been through some shit. His eyes were veiny and red… and he really looked like he just didn't give a fuck anymore. It was kinda sad really.

Still eerie as fuck though.

"Sir where you going?" Johnny chimed in as me and Joker were power walking towards the clown King's garage.

"For a ride."

"I'll organize the crew. I'll ride with you sir."

"No thanks."

"But boss… security protocol."

"Stick the protocol up your ass Johnny. Hehehe." Joker chuckled, still bein' him. "Sorry for making you the butt of my joke... but scram Frosty." He grabbed at a nearby locker, pulling out a key and tossing it at me.

I caught the key's easy with my left.

"I'll ride shotgun with Floyd here." Joker opened his arms wide to the selection. "Pick any car ya want kiddo!"

Johnny didn't look too pleased. Glaring at me as if I was replacing him or something. I was surprised by Joker's willingness to trust me this much honestly. But he just offered me the keys to modded exotic cars that probably cost at least a million dollars on the low end… I wasn't bout to say shit.

It was like a poor kid's dream. My dream. I looked out to a super garage… seeing European supercars as far as the eye could see. Lamborghinis. Ferraris. Porches. McLarens… Bugattis… Koenigseggs all in either bright purple or vomit neon green. The Joker loved his cars… fast exotic supercars. How much blood was spilt so this dude can have this kind of collection?

"Uh, you got anything in like red or something?" I only got a clown's blank stare that made me just nod away. "Cool cool… I'll just take that Purple Lambo right there then."

"Let's ride Floyd!"

\- J – H – D –

"So about-"

"Please… let's go for a stroll first before you drop the big news." Joker motioned my business first mentality away again with a brush of his hand.

"You sure?"

"It'll only build the suspense… of course! Let's go!"

The garage door opened as it rolled up into a tunnel and off we went.

"Come on floor it Floyd! There's 1600 horsepower to the wheel at your disposal. Don't be a little pussy."

I was being polite and I smirked as Joker gave me his blessing. I kicked my foot down, gunning it with the pedal to the metal, shooting out like a rocket as the car spat out fire, the engine growling like the monster it was. It handled awesome and pinned us back to the seats. I've always wanted something like this… I had an old beat up Camaro for the longest time…

Never thought to upgrade but I guess I'm not one for the finer things in life like Joker was.

"How ya like it?" He asked me with a prideful smirk.

"Honestly?" I turned to him, down shifting on a turn to get some popcorn effects and more fire out of the exhaust. "I gotta get me one of these."

"Hehehe." Joker chuckled still, touching the interior of this car. "That's why I love a good sports car Floyd. You want it to turn? It turns! You want it to take off like a missile? You give it some gas. You want it to stop? Hit that brake! As easy as a pie… It doesn't ask you questions… it doesn't hesitate… it just does."

I kept quiet, driving through this underground tunnel at breakneck speeds. Of course the King wanted control over things. The words from his mouth were telling. I think even he knows he's losing a bit of control. Of himself… of his empire… of his girl.

"How is Harley anyway?"

Fuck. I wanted to hit the breaks from the shock, making his car careen into the tunnel walls and I almost did. But I kept it gassed, gulping a little bit. Did I hear that correctly?

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Joker still stared out the window, not even looking at me. "How is my Queen?"

He… knows she's with me?

"Where do you think Harley would go if she left the safety of my operations Floyd? You think I'm stupid still?"

I guess… not.

"If you knew she was with me… then why the heck didn't you try to get her back?"

"Because…" He tapped on the door rest. "She chose to leave… she wasn't taken from me. She… just got up… and left…"

"… You telling me you don't have a leash on her? That PUDDIN collar is just for show? That this isn't an abusive relationship?"

"She chooses what she wears. Hehe… she's a big girl Floyd." Joker corrected me. "Contrary to popular belief I don't pull that girl around at my whim. I don't treat her like my cars… I treat her like my Queen… and sure it might get a bit abusive… but it's equal opportunity abusive… we're very modern when it comes to that. Women's rights and all! Hahaha!"

Since it was all out in the open, and I was the one cruising in the car and he hasn't tried to stab me yet? I felt comfortable enough to lead the conversation… kinda.

"So at Arkham way back when, you telling me-"

"Ah yes Arkham? Where I allegedly twisted her into the beautiful monster that she is now right?" He laughed loud. "People give me too much credit sometimes. All that she has become… was her doing. She had it in her all along… I just gave her a reason to find it."

"Sounds like semantics. Some chicken before the egg bullshit."

"Cause you're an idiot and I'm a genius." Joker sighed. "I wouldn't love a girl that would just follow me like a dog. You've never met Harleen Quinzel the young lady I met. That girl was wound up so tight… she was crushing herself."

I was reminded of Harley shaking… twitching nervously in my arms as she spilt her heart.

"If anyone would push her? She'd break. This fucked up world turned her into a fragile glass of a woman… a woman that wanted any excuse to find to kill herself."

"She told me you saved her." I drove out of the tunnel now, being spat out on the streets of Gotham as we landed roughly after a jump.

"Heh… she talks about me with you?"

"She'd probably do it all the time if I didn't stop her."

"Heh… my honey." Joker had a big grin on his face, probably as big as it had been in a week. "… So does she talk about me when you fuck her too?"

… Fucking hell with this guy.

I kept looking straight, but kept a peripheral on Joker. Does he know this shit or is he just doing psychology crap on me? I kept an eye on his hands… knowing I had a blade just in case I needed it.

"Or… did she… fuck you? Would that make it easier to admit? Come on… you and Harley alone… admit it Floyd… you ain't gay are you?"

I still didn't say a word, my mouth silent under my Deadshot mask.

"She yells out oh puddin' when you bang her doesn't she?" Joker laughed again, suddenly smacking me on the shoulder makin' me swerve the car dangerously, skidding across the street.

BEEP!

"Damn man what the hell!?" I pulled it back into control barely, missing a streetlight and oncoming traffic.

"Stop bein' so tense Floyd you're makin' me nervous!"

Him… nervous?! I just thought he was going to shank me!

"Look if you really think I did fuck her?" I growled. "Then why the hell are you not trying to stab me in the face right now?"

"Oh… to be honest? I'm thinking of the million ways I could mutilate that face behind your stupid helmet right now." He reassured me. "But… sadly… I'm a realist. You're the only one I trust to protect my Queen right now because I can't do it anymore. I can't kill ya… yet..."

"Appreciate the sentiments." I made a turn with a huff, slowing down a bit with traffic.

" _She_ walked out on me. I don't blame you for her attachment to ya Floyd." He clarified. "Just like how people blame me for her being Harley Quinn? That would be wrong of me right?"

"… I don't buy this shit from you."

"I could've restrained her. I could tie her down and force her to bark like a dog." Joker massaged his jaw harshly. "But that takes away the beauty and splendor that is my Queen. She embodies what the world should be."

"And what's that?"

"Chaos." Joker did a little jazz hands. "She is the definition of no rules. No logic… no reasoning. That's why I love her so much. She is what I've been striving for… since I started this whole journey."

It suddenly hit me like a truck. Joker was opening up to me. This was… really a once in a lifetime thing. I wonder how many people he'd had a conversation with. Probably none?

"You know maybe… even a week ago I'd think all you say is whack job bullshit." I revved up the engine again, passing cars easy. "But that made sense to me just now and it's freaking me out."

"Cause it's the truth. Ya see, I don't dictate to my Harley. This world? Always tries to label you… tries to stop you… tries to place boundaries on what you're _supposed_ to be. Take you. You're ashamed of your past shootin' people's heads off for money. But you're only that way because you think your daughter needs a role model like Uncle Phil from that… terrible TV show I forget the name of."

It was unsettling, hearing him finally acknowledge Zoe. Joker's letting all his knowledge out of the bag tonight ain't he? Scary… but you can't panic in front of him.

"I'm stopping this to keep her safe." I kept calm. "And don't ever mention her again or I will blow a hole through your skull."

"Oh sensitive stuff eh?" Joker was only amused. "Sure, let's keep talking about Harley then because that's probably what the both of us only think about now-a-days right?"

"That works for me."

"Ahhh... I'm _so_ jealous of my honey. She's crazier than I am. She's more wild than I am… more unpredictable. I will never… ever box her in. She jumped Floyd… I didn't force her to. I always give her a choice."

Choices…

"... Then what if I told you Harley told me she can't run with ya anymore?" I let my own knowledge out. "What if I told you she has a conscience? That she isn't some cold blooded killer like you?"

"Then… it is what it is." Joker turned to the streets, a bit indifferent if only superficially. "She's constantly evolving… still… changing. I guess what we _were_ … was only going to last for so long anyway. The mortality of everything we do… is what makes it all worth it."

"I… just don't buy this… you're just going to let this roll off your back?"

"Harley Quinn is only Harley Quinn if you let her be as she is… period." He yapped. "And no one. Not even me will force her to be anything else but herself… That is fucking truth my friend. I respect her more than you could ever imagine."

"And I guess that's why she loves your damn ass right?"

"You don't guess. You know." He corrected me. "Just like you know that someone in my ranks is trying to fuck with me. Probably my new batch of friends eh?"

I began to realize this whole thing… I'm playing a game. Joker played me… like a fiddle. Harley. Finding the one who shot her… it's all a game. He knew everything already…

"Talia… I have footage of Talia seducing your boy Will but you probably already know."

"Hehe that little fucking oriental twit…" Joker chuckled. "She is great on the pole but if that's all ya got? It goes deeper than that sir. Come on Sherlock… I'm supposed to be your Watson!"

"If you knew all this why the hell did you even give me the gig?"

"… To keep my Queen safe without blowing any cover." He suddenly rolled down the window, letting the air hit his face. "Ya see… I fucked up bad Floyd. Real bad and now I'm dealing with the consequences."

… What consequences?

"My empire is now nothing but a memory." Joker said it a little nonchalantly. "It's corrupt to the core… my new 'friends' the catalyst for it. Assholes I tell ya."

"You just sat back and let this happen?"

"It was over the minute I gave into those visions." Joker closed his eyes, trying to find something to describe. "The images of a world burnin'. It was beautiful really. That omega sign… that death mark that Darkseid leaves on worlds he enslaves and destroys… I'm jealous. Always thought it would be me doing this. Haha… ain't that a bitch?"

"Who's Darkseid?"

"… Darkseid is the beginning of the end. Hehe… sounds dramatic as shit huh?"

"… Who is he?"

"He's the end of the world… that's what he is." Joker lazily turned to me. "Heh… I didn't mind seeing the world burning. It was glorious! Buildings toppled over… humans running for their lives bein' slaughtered like cattle. It was good TV! What got me though? Was my queen." His demeanor suddenly shifted with a stare into darkness. "Her skin literally melting in front of me… it made me weak… it frightened me… Fear. Something I haven't felt in forever."

"Seriously. You went into business with these fucks who took a shot at Harley because of some nightmares?!"

"It's a reality Floyd. And the world sees it. That's why you see groups forming. That's why Waller is so nervous and put your little squad together. Why Batsy is so nervous he's got his posse… why I got… nervous and put together mine. We're all acting out of fear… when a big danger arises… animals gather in fear… we all are facing it."

Fear. I don't believe any of this shit he's spewin. But I do get that emotion. If Joker can get scared? Anyone can. As fearless as Deadshot is? As willing as Deadshot is to stare death in the face? Floyd Lawton does get scared. Right now? I'm scared of being a real father. Right now? I'm scared for Harley… I don't want her to be unhappy… I don't want her to be doomed.

Whatever it takes? She has to be taken care of… even at the cost of what I feel for her.

I'll play his game… to get him to give Harley what she wants.

"Well then… fuck it. If it's all gonna end? Why not give Harley what she wants then? She wants you to take her away from all this crap. You said you lost your empire already… what the hell do you have left as an excuse? You keep talking about burning worlds? Dude… Harley is your world and you're burning her yourself… don't you get it?"

Joker looked at me. Probably a bit surprised I was arguing… for her and him to be a unit again. His surprise didn't last long though.

"You know what also scares the shit out of me?"

I shook my head.

"Peace… and quiet." Joker admitted, snapping his fingers in a rhythm. "… I can't give my honey what she wants… even if I tried."

I gave it a shot Harley…

"… Then what the fuck do we do now?"

"We try to survive old buddy old pal… starting right now." Joker pointed out the glass as we came to a stop as I hit the brakes, skidding forward. Some crazy bitch was standing in the middle of the street.

But it wasn't just anyone…

"Oh shit…" I stared up front looking at that young blonde girl I met at the base.

Tara… was her name?

Her eyes glowed yellow as she placed a helmet on her head that looked like Deathstroke's, now the girl armored head to toe like she was going to war. Before anything could be done, we felt the ground shaking, our car being lifted up like it was weightless.

"Hold on to your pants Floyd! The ride's just startin! Hahaha…"

It was a blur from then on… and this blur it hurt like hell.

\- J – H – D –

The choking grasp on my neck was gone. That was the good part.

But I was tossed to the ground with no remorse right after. That was the bad part.

"ANGH!" I felt my body give out as I hit the asphalt, cracking even more bones than I probably already had fractured. I remembered a bit clearer now… that blonde girl that can make the ground shake stopping me and Joker's joyride.

She literally tossed us to the heavens… tearing the car apart with me and Joker in it. I was surprised we were still breathing.

Maybe it'd been better if we weren't.

"How's it going Deadshot?" I saw Bane's face right in front of me, that gas mask filtering his voice. "How was the joyride?"

"It was going great till I saw your ugly mug." I spat back, probably spitting out a bit of blood too.

A punch to the face that sent me rolling on the floor made my world spin again. I had nothing left to give. I clutched at the ground trying to get up, only to have a young lady kneel over to me so smug. I could feel my mask… cracked. Now for sure I was spitting out blood.

"It's unfortunate a man of your talents has to be wasted like this." Talia sighed, pulling my chin up. "We could've used a gun like yours."

"… You put out that hit on Harley…" I growled, suddenly feeling arms restraining me, pulling me up. A pair of ninjas put a blade to my neck each.

"Yes. I helped Mr. Evans have some purpose in his pitiful life… in this pitiful city." Talia smiled at me, running a finger down my helmet playfully. "I enjoyed watching Harley struggle to live… she's an embarrassment to human kind… that filthy little girl."

"She's my filth…" Joker was grabbed by another pair of ninjas, laughing the whole time as blood dripped from his face. "Please choose your words carefully about her before I make sure you'll never speak again."

"You have a brilliant mind Joker." Talia suddenly slapped him. "But you're Gotham City trash… and you're going to burn with it."

"Ow…" Joker only smirked. "Please do the other cheek… nothing worse than a non-symmetrical face." He looked over to Deathstroke who was leaning on a nearby car. "No offense one eye."

"What about you Mr. Deadshot? Angry… that I was the one who got your friend shot?" Talia pulled out Tatsu's sword, playfully swinging it around. "That I nearly beat you two friends to death?"

"I don't hurt women… but I'm really giving it two thoughts of killing your ass right here right now."

"Silence… my master deserves your respect." That amber ninja was in my face now, his palm in front of me… suddenly a creature in the shape of a harpoon biting at me, sharp teeth and all coming from a slit in his hand.

What the hell is wrong with this group?

"Scorpion is just protective of me… don't mind him."

Suddenly a long purple limo pulled up aside us, Joker and I noticing an army of ninjas surrounding the entire area now like they were ready for an invasion. Out of the limo stepped out Johnny… fucking… Frost….

That two faced son of a bitch.

"You little weasel Hah! And to think I wasted my best jokes on you Frosty!" Joker whined.

"Sorry boss…" Johnny adjusted his suit, staring at his former employer. "But you lost sight of what's best for business long ago… this is just that alright? Business."

"Big big business." A well-dressed Lex Luthor suddenly stepped out of the limo next, Johnny helping him to a stand. "You got an amusing little clown crew here Mr. Joker. I think they'll work fine with my associates and Talia's League of Shadows."

"I freed ya Lex! And you gave me an autograph!" Joker mockingly frowned. "How can you do this to us!? I thought we were BROS!"

"I totally appreciate you freeing me. Don't get me wrong! I'm for ya new friend." Lex walked over to us, smirking as he was now the one in power, clasping his hands together. "But sometimes… you can't have friendships in business. And now that I have your right hand man and your resources? You're a liability."

"Sorry, I don't speak coward." Joker rolled his eyes. "Deadshot can you translate?"

"I'm a little bitch… that's what he's sayin'." I chimed in.

"Now don't be sore losers." Lex put his hands on his hips. "You both are seeing the birth of a new world order here! It's a privilege! And once I get my Doomsday back? We'll make sure the Earth stays kaput when the demons fall from the sky okay?! I'm doing this world a service!"

"You're a spoiled little brat that needs to get his head checked." I replied.

"And you are a little insignificant piece of the puzzle that needs to shut up." Luthor yawned at me. "This spoiled little brat killed Superman… what have you done?"

"That monster killed Superman." I growled. "You just hid like a little bitch while it all went down."

"A monster that I created. A monster that will return." Lex looked around. "Alright ladies and gentleman we have so little time. Mr. Frost gather up the clowns. Talia gather up the ninjas…" He paused. "Huh… sounds like a childhood dream I had once… anyway… we need to get a move on."

"Leave these two to me." Deathstroke suddenly walked forward. "They're my contract… so they're my responsibility. I'll catch up."

"As you wish Slade." Lex bowed, motioning for the group to move. "Well it was a short but pleasant time talking to you both. No hard feelings right? This would have never worked without you two. Congrats!"

Me and Joker only gave him the dirty eye.

"Frost… let's get going then. Let's get to work work work!"

The baddies began to file away, the big shots heading into the limo and others into more of Joker's cars. The ninjas dispersed as quickly as they appeared as the two youngest of the evil bunch walked passed us.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Tara looked at Joker specifically. "That Lamborghini… messing it up… hurt my soul."

The fuckin' car? What about us?

"They'll get over it…" Rose came to me, patting me on my shoulder as she had on her dad's mask. "Guess we're never gonna get that shooting lesson eh?"

"... God I hate kids." Joker mumbled to himself.

I grumbled too as the two girls giggled their way into the limo, screaming for bottle service. The limo took off as Talia's men tossed us harshly on the floor, the sound of blades clinking together playfully the only thing me and Joker were hearing now. All the cars had left.

"And this is the part where I say it's not personal… just doing my job right Lawton?"

"Waiting for me to get banged up by a little girl before you finish me Slade? This ain't like you at all. Thought you had some honor."

"Heh… well well… looks like you two have a past…" Joker sighed. "I think I'll just crawl over here and…"

KLINK! A blade to the ground, stopped Joker from moving, it being right up against his neck.

"Or not…" Joker gulped.

This was bad. At full strength me and Joker had little chance against Deathstroke. Us after getting through the car accident from hell? We… had no shot. No shot at all…

"Why are you joining them Slade? Thought you worked alone."

"The same reason I always do what I do." He had us both at head decapitation distance. "My services go to the highest bidder."

"Luthor… you workin' for him?"

"Hehe… no old friend. I work for someone you know really well though… and for him? This is totally… personal."

What?

"Who…?! Angelo?"

"I can actually introduce him to ya if you want… just hold on a second." Slade chuckled as he stared at me, that blue eye of his suddenly flashing… glowing a burning firey gold. The area… felt like it was getting warmer… like a fire had been lit.

I remember… this eye…

" _You… you're one of them who ruined my sister's plans…"_ Deathstroke spoke but it sounded like two warped voices now.

"… What the hell…"

" _All of you will suffer. Giving you all just death simply would be a gift."_ Deathstroke suddenly grabbed me and Joker by our necks lifting us up effortlessly… thing was he wasn't using his hands at all.

I gagged, grasping at nothing, suddenly unloading bullets into his face from my wrist gun on pure reaction. I stared in disbelief as my bullets were stopping right in front of his face… little tentacles of amber grabbing them and picking them from the air. They began to fall to the floor harmlessly.

Joker even looked a bit out of sync as he saw it.

" _You all killed my sister."_ Deathstroke's grip only tightened as we fought for air. _"I remember the one especially that cut out her heart… and the other who crushed it with no mercy… you all will know what it feels like to lose the ones you love…"_

It was a truth I didn't want to believe. That demon… from Midway City…

It was alive.

" _I am Incubus… and I'm going to enjoy making the ones who wronged my sister beg for death."_

* * *

 **A/N:** We're heading for a collision course! Enchantress bro is aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!


End file.
